A Change of Fate
by Wolflover235
Summary: What if Rin was found by InuYasha's group first? And she followed them? What happens when she gets separated from them, and falls into the hands of another, more merciless dog demon? Fate.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So, here is another interesting idea I have forming.**_

 _ **Of course some info befoe the story is an order.**_

 _ **Where I**_ _start_ _ **the story, Rin will be about 17.**_

 _ **Despite the fact that this will be taking place in the middle of the show, please don't correct me on**_ _"time"._

 _ **People say the entire show probably lasted about a year in time or even less. Well this is where fanfiction comes in. Time is on**_ _my_ _ **side. I will be using it quite often, mostly concernng years, probably also becaue I do want Rin to grow up a bit.**_

 _ **Since you guys like a tough Rin, I wanted her to be about Kagome's age in this story, if not a little older, and quite mature.**_

 _ **The story will take place about in the middle of the anime. I may not use every episode, and I may come up with my own stuff. Just know it follows about the same plot, with the jewel shards.**_

 _ **Without further ado, enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

* * *

 _1 Month Ago_

* * *

 _"InuYasha. I sense a jewel shard." Kagome spoke up as they were nearing a village._

 _"Yeah, and blood too." InuYasha replied._

 _Soon, the team of five reached the village, that looked even more destroyed than from a distance._

 _InuYasha paused to take a whiff, "Wolves, and they're still here too. Split up, see if anyone's still alive in this place."_

 _Sango and Miroku both took a direction in the debris covered village, while InuYasha and Kagome took another._

 _"You still sensing that jewel shard, Kagome?" InuYasha spoke up, readying his Tetsaiga._

 _"It's faint, but it's around here somewhere." Kagome said. In fact, it was fading._

 _They passed many, already deceased villagers, witht their throats ripped open._

 _"I don't think anyone here stood a chance, Kagome. Let's just go-" Inuyasha was cut off by a high-pitched scream, followed by, "Get off of me!"_

 _Kagome took off towards the sound first, InuYasha shortly behind._

 _They came to a clearing in the village, where a young girl was currently trying to fend off 3 wolves._

 _She was on her back, the only thing keeping the wolves from digging into her, was a wooden staff she held between them, which the wolves were already gnawing through._

 _"Well, this isn't going to work." InuYasha grumbled, discarding his sword, before charging forward._

 _"Iron reaver_ _ **Soul Stealer!"**_ _A bright golden light emitted from his claws, making it easier to slice through all wolves at once._

 _The wolves immediately fell to the ground, with a yelp as their last breath._

 _InuYasha quickly turned back around to check on the girl, before his sights suddenly caught Kagome._

 _"Kagome! Look out!" He warned._

 _She immediately turned around just as another wolf lunged at her._

 _She immediately drew an arrow and shot it right for its chest._

 _InuYasha took a silent breath of relief, before he was summoned back to the other girl's attention._

 _"U-Um. I apprec-iate the h-help, but... C-could some-one get these off of me, please?" The girl groaned under the pile of now deceased wolves._

 _InuYasha easily pulled the wolves off of her by their scruff like they were nothing, leaving them in another pile._

 _"Are you okay?" Kagome approached the two._

 _"Y-yeah. I can't say the same about the rest of the village though." The girl said._

 _"Why did they attack?" Kagome asked gently._

 _"I don't know. Some guy came around asking for some kind of... Jewel. When they said No, the wolves came out of nowhere and attacked." The girl explained._

 _"So you have jewel shards here?" InuYasha spoke up._

 _"What? I don't know. Our village has always been in peace!" The girl said defensively._

 _"What's your name?" Kagome asked._

 _"Rin. My name's Rin." She answered._

 _"InuYasha!" Miroku ran up to them, with Sango, Shippo and Kirara fast behind. "We have company."_

 _Followed behind them, were another group of wolves 10 or 20._

 _"Okay. Time to put an end to these mongrels." InuYasha said, before once again drawing his sword, "_ _ **Windscar!"**_

 _In an even brighter golden light, the wolves were nothing but dust._

 _After a few seconds, Rin spoke up. "Woah... What... Who are you people?"_

 _InuYasha turned, prepared to answer, when the sound of more barks and growls approached._

 _These wolves were like ants, a never ending number, coming from left and right._

 _"We'll explain this later, kid. Right now, you should go hide somewhere safe." InuYasha commanded, readying his Tetsaiga again._

 _"... Uh, where genius? We're surrounded." Rin said sarcastically._

 _"Then stay out of the way." InuYasha calls back annoyed, before charging forward to a group of wolves._

 _"He means that in a completely caring way, milady." Miroku came up to her side, before taking a stand by her, for any wolves that got too close._

 _Despite the number of wolves, the battle was pretty smooth._

 _InuYasha was swiping away at his group, while Kagome did her best taking out the lunging wolves, never seeming to run out of arrows._

 _Sango was swinging her hiraikotsu, while Kirara converted to her large form, taking out wolves that got near her._

 _Despite Miroku's attempts to keep the wolves away from Rin, she had to fight off her own pair as well._

 _After a long few minute, the new regrouping wolves stopped their attacks, pausing their approach on the group._

 _"Why are they stopping?" InuYasha asked confused._

 _It was silent for a few minutes, the 2 sides seeming at a silent stand off._

 _Kagome suddenly blinked, "InuYasha. The jewel shards are coming closer!"_

 _As if her words were an invite, the wind around them suddenly picked up._

 _The wolves looked around them, gave InuYasha one last menacing glare, before they all took off._

 _Their forms were replaced by a new one, covered in a sand twister._

 _InuYasha rose his sword again, prepared, as he moved Kagome a couple paces behind him._

 _Soon, a humanoid form stood before them._

 _He smelled of wolf too._

 _"And you must be in charge of this slaughter mission." InuYasha addressed him._

 _"Yeah. What's it to ya? I wonder why my wolves didn't..." The demon with long, tied-back black hair, trailed off as he suddenly looked around him._

 _"I'm sorry, were these yours?" InuYasha spoke in fake pity._

 _The wolf demon glared at him, gritting his teeth together, "You_ _ **Idiot!**_ _How dare you mess with_ _ **my**_ _pack!"_

 _"_ _ **I'm**_ _the idiot? I'm not the one that kills off a village of innocent people if they don't have jewel shards. So, wolf, how many do you have?" InuYasha said._

 _"Like I'd tell you, mutt. Besides, they're just humans." Koga said dismissively._

 _"Just humans?! Why you...!" InuYasha growled, lunging at the wolf._

 _The wolf stood in place, until the very last second, before deciding to make a move, faster than his eyes could follow, leaving InuYasha to land on the ground again._

 _"You're an idiot, and slow." Koga sounded behind him._

 _"InuYasha! He has 3 jewel shards! That's why he's so quick." Kagome called out._

 _"Hm?" Koga replied first, focusing on the human girl for the first time, before approaching her, "Hey, how did you know how many jewel shards I had, Human?"_

 _"Uh, lucky guess?" She tried._

 _"No. I think it's something else..." Koga trailed off, sniffing her curiously._

 _"Hey! Back off!" InuYasha snapped, going for the wolf again, who easily dodged his attack, putting distance between the group again._

 _Koga faced them off for a few more minutes, before glancing back at his pack, "This isn't over mutt. I don't need any more casualties today."_

 _"Yeah, well I'll be waiting." InuYasha said, putting emphasis on his words with his sword._

 _"Hmm." Koga growled at the item, before disappearing in a whirlwind and taking off, his pack quickly trailing after him._

 _"Okay. Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Rin suddenly called out after a few moments of silence._

 _"Sorry, Rin. My name is Kagome. This is InuYasha." Kagome started introductions._

 _"I'm Miroku."_

 _"Sango. And this is Kirara." Sango introduced._

 _"And I am Shippo!" The small fox hopped on her shoulder, making Rin jump slightly._

 _"The wolf you saw was apparently looking for jewel shards. And by the looks of it, he got them." InuYasha explained._

 _"Aren't you a... Wolf too or something?" Rin asked, looking at his ears._

 _"What?! No! I'm a dog demon!" InuYasha snapped defensively._

 _"Okay. Okay. Sorry. I don't get out much, alright? I've never had an encounter with a demon before." Rin said, raising her hands up defensively._

 _"And I'm a fox." Shippo spoke up beside her._

 _"Kirara's a cat demon, but you probably can tell that." Sango said._

 _"Yeah, she's kinda cute. You know, when she's not all big and..." Rin trailed off._

 _"Uh, so kid-"_

 _"My name is Rin. And I'm not a kid. So don't treat me like one." Rin cut him off._

 _"Okay..._ _ **Rin.**_ _Do you have any where else to go? Another village? Family?" InuYasha asked._

 _Rin's eyes lowered, "No. This was the only village I've known. And I never knew my family. Even before the wolves, this village wasn't really a... Homey one."_

 _"Oh, well then, why don't you come with us?" Kagome spoke up._

 _"Kagome!" InuYasha snapped._

 _"What? You expect us to just leave her here?" Kagome snapped back._

 _"No! I...!" InuYasha trailed off, glancing back at Rin._

 _He took a deep breath, "You can stay with us for a while. I know a place you can go, where you'll be safe."_

* * *

 _Now_

* * *

"Ugh. Come on, how many times is she going to do this?!" InuYasha groaned in frustration.

"Does she do this often or something?" Rin asked.

"Every day it seems." InuYasha said.

"Well, maybe you can understand. Kagome has a family to go back to. A life. By the sound of her story, she isn't even supposed to be here. Why try to take away the one thing in her life that makes her normal?" Rin explained. A month ago, Kagome had done something similar, now she was going back again.

InuYasha was silent for a minute, staring down at her, semi-surprised, before covering it with a scoff, "Well, you sure have a way with words. Wish you would use that positivity in your training."

"I am _trying_ , okay. I'm not a demon, or a demon slayer, or a priestess, or whatever. I'm a human. I only came along with your group because I have no on else. And you and Kagome were nice enough to let me stay." Rin sighed.

"Yeah. Even though we aren't the best group for you to have tagged along with." InuYasha said, "I still can't believe you chose us over Kaede. At least then you'd have a new home."

"It was a nice offer, but... You guys are my friends now. I may not be good at fighting today or tomorrow, but I still want to help any way I can." Rin sighed.

InuYasha stared at her, over the month of knowing her, he just knew she was too kind hearted to hurt anything.

"Come on." Rin suddenly stood up.

"Huh?" He shook his head from his thoughts.

"Let's do some training. At least it might take your mind off your girlfriend." Rin smiled

InuYasha was preparing to agree, when he finally caught on, "For the last time, Rin. She is not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever you say." Rin replied in amused disbelief.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, how was this for a first chapter? Yes, a lot of things are out of place if you're trying to follow the anime, but... This is a fanfic.**_

 _ **I hope you're enjoying this so far!**_

 _ **I'm in school now so I don't know how much writing and posting free time I'll have, but I hope to stick to this story.**_

 _ **And now, I shall give you a sneak peek for the next chapter:**_

* * *

 _"I think she's a goner milord. I don't think she's breathing." The familiar squeaky voice sounded._

 _"She's breathing, Jaken. But she's also human." A smoother male voice replied._

 _"Which brings the question. Why are we still here? You killed the wolves, why are you waiting around for some... Human?" The squeaky voice asked._

 _Rin finally found the strength to open her eyes, wanting to know who the hell was talking over her, and where was InuYasha? Surely he'd found her by now..._

* * *

 _ **And there you have it, I'm hoping to post chapter 2, either tomorrow(Depending on how far I get to writing), or the end of the week!**_

 _ **Leave some reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well, thank you for the starting reviews. I know the story may be a bit... unsure, but I hope these next few chapters change your mind.**_

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 _ **SesshRinLover1:** Thanks!_

 _ **Rucky:** I hate to spoil things. But yes. Althought it may not happen right away of course._

 _ **kagomeLove2:** Thanks I hope you enjoy!_

 _ **And that would be it for now, enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

A couple days passed, Kagome had still not returned, which had everyone sitting around like ducks.

Well... Not InuYasha.

He was pacing around coming up with all kinds of names and threats to say to Kagome if she ever came back.

"Is he always like this?" Rin asked Sango, who were both sitting a good distance away from InuYasha's paces.

"Yep. Completely pointless if you ask me." Sango sighed.

"Remind me again. What's so important about the jewel anyway?" Rin asked.

"Well... The Shikon Jewel possesses powers, powers that demons find useful. Like you saw with Koga, and other demons, it can enhance whatever they need to survive. As far as I've learned, InuYasha wants to use it to become a full-demon." Sango explained.

"Why would we get these shards away from other demons, only to give it to another?" Rin asked.

"I... It's complicated. I don't think Kagome intends to. I mean, she doesn't even _want_ to look for the jewels. Yet she always comes back, for InuYasha." Sango said.

"Drama. I'm glad I don't deal with any of that. I mean... Who needs boys?" Rin sighed.

Sango laughed, "Yes. But it seems we're all in this for a reason. Naraku. While he's also looking for the shards, he's already powerful enough to cause nothing but pain."

"Kohaku. He took your brother right?" Rin asked, understanding her sudden reason of bringing him up.

"Yes. And every day that passes, I wonder if he's still alive." Sango said.

"I'm sure he is. If he's as tough as you say, it seems he follows your example." Rin said.

Sango smiled, "Thanks Rin."

"You're welcome." Rin said.

While InuYasha had helped her with fighting skills, Sango seemd to have a knack in tracking, and had showed Rin a couple tricks of her own.

Suddenly, Sango perked up, standing alert.

"What is it?" Rin asked, but not long after her question, a snap in the distance was heard.

"Demon. InuYasha!" Sango called to the demon.

"What do ya want you-" InuYasha cut himself off, catching the scent that caught their attention.

"Do these guys _ever_ give up?" InuYasha snapped, coming to their side.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"More wolves. The question is why they're here. Kagome is at home, she has the jewel shards with her." InuYasha said.

After a few minutes, wolf demons in humanoid forms approached them from the forest.

They didn't look so well.

They barely showed signs of aggression. Just approaching them in numbers in a staggering manner.

"InuYasha! I think I sense-" Miroku came up to them, pausing at the sight before them.

"Yeah, I think you're a little late, Miroku." InuYasha said, drawing his sword.

"Wait, I don't think these demons are aware of what they're doing. You can notice they're not very coordinated." Miroku explained.

"Look. In the forest." Sango spoke up.

"Who is that?" InuYasha wondere aloud at the female form standing behind the group of zombie-like wolves.

She made a simple gesture with her fan, "Kill them." She whispered.

The demons replied to her words, charging at the group with more instensity.

InuYasha moved first, intending to get to the one controlling the wolves.

They easily blocked his path, pulling him back, which made him reply by simply slicing his claws at them in one golden swipe.

The attack made them back off, but that's all it did.

InuYasha made distance between them, standing before the group again, "Okay, they're asking for it."

He pulled out his sword.

"Rin. Get out of here, we'll handle this." Sango said.

"No. I can help!" Rin argued.

InuYasha swiped his sword forward at the first couple of attackers, easily slicing them to near pieces.

Almost immediately, they reassembled.

"Damn it. Rin, listen to her. You don't have the proper experience we do." InuYasha said, ' _Besides, Kagome would kill me if anything happened to you.'_

"Go! We will hold the off as long as we can!" Miroku came in.

Rin hated feeling helpless. Useless.

That's all she'd ever been her whole life.

Despite her, sudden eternal fear for wolves, these were her friends, she wanted to help them as much as they wanted to help her.

By now, the group was scattered around, fighting a group of wolves, even though their attacks barely fazed them.

Her view was suddenly bocked by 2 forms. Wolves, they had snuck around and were going for her now.

Rin ducked away from their attempt to grab her, before she instinctively took off running.

"Rin. Run!" InuYasha's voice was fading away, seeming unable to get to her.

Now, she was alone, with two wolves on her trail of course, in a forest she had no idea of its path.

Despite their unstable state, they were still demons, and they were fast.

Adrenaline was running low within her, and every part of her body was telling her to stop.

When she didn't, nature made her.

She had missed seeing a root sticking out of the ground, and sent her flying forward, a burning sensation coming from her ankle.

The impact of hitting the ground shook her form roughly, nearly driving her unconscious.

Now wasn't time to sleep.

She immediately turned to look behind her, seeing the two wolf demons closing in on her, drawing weapons she didn't even know they had.

"InuYasha!" She called out. He was probably too far away to hear her by now, but it was the last thing she could think of.

A blinding green light was her reply, a long stringy object shooting past her, and attacking the two wolves.

The unknown _weapon_ soon had the wolf demons cut in shreds.

She stared down, dazed, at the pieces of demons.

Within seconds, like before, the remains pulsed, before reforming.

"What? How are they doing that?! N-no one survives that!" A squeaky voice sounded from behind her.

The sound of calm footsteps approached from behind, before a tall being walked by her, as if he didn't acknowledge her.

"You may want to look away, human." The new being before he said, facing the newly formed wolf demons.

Rin barely heard what he was saying, or doing.

The impact of her fall was catching up to her.

Despite the position of what was going on, for some reason, just by the stranger's voice, she felt safe.

Safe enough to lose herself to darkness.

* * *

 _"I think she's a goner milord. I don't think she's breathing." The familiar squeaky voice sounded._

 _"She's breathing, Jaken. But she's also human." A smoother male voice replied._

 _"Which brings the question. Why are we still here? You killed the wolves, why are you waiting around for some... Human?" The squeaky voice asked._

Rin finally found the strength to open her eyes, wanting to know who the hell was talking over her, and where was InuYasha? Surely he'd found her by now.

She was met by a small, green... Thing, too close for her comfort.

Her eyes widened more at the unexpected closeness.

"What the...!" She nearly yelped, sitting up and scooting away from the small demon, who also made distance from her at the same time, almost standing defensively.

"W-what's going on? Who are you?" Rin questioned, before setting her sights on another demon that sat a few more feet away from her, studying her calmly.

"Uh... _We,_ are the ones who saved your life, girl. So I suggest you start being more grateful!" The smaller demon suddenly spoke up.

Rin ignored his words, still studying the other demon.

He... He almost looked familiar.

Like...

"Hey..." Rin suddenly recognized the familiar features, "I know you."

"Do you?" He finally spoke up. His voice matching the one who had saved her.

"Yes... You... InuYasha told me about you. You're his brother?" Rin asked.

"InuYasha..." He trailed off, finally standing, "How do you know him?"

"Um... I met him about a month ago. I've been with him and his group since. We just got separated by those wolves. Uh... You don't happen to know where he is? He's probably worried." Rin explained.

The man with silver hair before her remained quiet.

"How dare you address Lord Sesshomaru in that manner! He saved your life! You should be on your knees in gratitude! Not giving him demands!" The smaller demon behind her yelled with all he could. Which didn't faze her much, but she paid attention to the words.

Rin turned to th small toad, " _Lord_ Seshomaru?"

"Yes, girl. Do you not understand English?" Jaken glared back at her.

"That's enough, Jaken." Sesshomaru spoke, before glancing back down at the girl, "We had to relocate from your previous resting place because you were being followed by more wolves. So I will escort you back to where you came. I'm sure you can find your way back from there."

Rin stared up at him in surprise, she had already learned enough to not trust demons, yet why was she suddenly trusting this one? He wasn't even close to InuYasha's personality.

"Uh, sure. Thank you." Rin spoke up, before finally deciding to stand.

It was then she was reminded why she hadn't stood yet.

A piercing sensation came from her left ankle the moment she put pressure on it, making her yelp in surprise, before losing her balance.

She was bound to have an embarrassing landing against Sesshomaru's turning form, before he suddenly turned back to her, wrapping an arm around her to steady her.

This position almost wasn't any better, she could barely stand, so almost her whole weight was being supported by him.

"Uhhh... I'm sorry..." Rin stammered, fighting a blush, especially with the fact that ten seconds had gone by and he hadn't let her go.

"Watch yourself next time! You clumsy hu-"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru silenced him again, his golden orbs never leaving her chocolate ones.

"You've only sprained your ankle, but you won't be able to walk. Jaken, go find Ah-Un." Sesshomaru said.

 _'Ah-Un?'_ Rin thought, _'Why isn't he letting me go?!'_

A few minutes of silence went by, and she finally decided to move herself.

He seemed to read her mind, and helped her sit back on the ground.

He then composed himself, before taking a few steps away, staring off in a certain direction.

Maybe the way back to InuYasha?

"Thank you." Rin finally spoke.

"Hm?" He replied, not turning to her.

"For saving me from the wolf demons. I can tell you probably didn't want to. But thank you anyway." Rin expanded her words.

Sesshomaru turned his head, just barely to look at her, but didn't say anything.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Here is Ah-Un!" Jaken called from above them, and with him, a massive, two-headed dragon descended.

Rin moved in place in uncertainty.

What did they want with this... Ah-Un? How silly of her to think that it could have possibly been a nurse of some kind.

"You will ride on Ah-Un until you are able to walk." Sesshomaru instructed, returning to her side, Ah-Un following his lead.

Rin looked at the dragon again.

Of course she had ridden Kirara a few times, but she was just a cat demon!

She barely knew these dragons. Who was to say they were even _taking_ her to InuYasha?!

She was cut off from her doubts when she felt the familiar arm helping her back up.

"W-w-wait wait wait... You want me to... Get on _that?"_ Rin asked, struggling only slightly to keep him from moving her anymore.

"Would you rather walk and have your ankle get worse?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"N-no." Rin said in slight defeat.

"Ah-Un is harmless unless I say otherwise. He will not hurt you." Sesshomaru added, seeming reluctant to say the words.

Rin was still unsure, but found time was ticking. If she wanted to get back to InuYasha, this seemed to be the only way.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, stopping here, but I am writing at a decent pace, so I decided to go ahead and post this chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 sneak peek;**_

 _"_ _ **SIT!**_ _" A voice screeched, that could be heard within a ten mile radius, followed by a thud, "_ _ **WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER?"**_ _Kagome shrieked at the downfallen dog demon_

 _"Mmmf. Mm. Mmmf." Inuyasha muttered from his position._

 _"SIT! I'm not finished yet! What happened?!" Kagome demanded her other 3 friends around, who were all tense from the fuming priestess._

 _"Lady Kagome. Calm down, we haven't stopped looking for her since the wolves disappeared." Miroku spoke up._

 _"That's the thing, you're still looking! Rin wouldn't stand a chance out there!" Kagome said worriedly._

 _The group was quiet for a while, each at a loss for words._

* * *

 ** _Reviews if you like? More coming soon._**

 ** _~Wolflover235_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Well, the story sure is progressing...**_

 _ **Review replies!**_

 _ **kagomeLove2:**_ _Yes, although I have written a few other stories where I have tried to follow the anime, and I've quit them, I'm liking how this one is turning out though. I thought it'd be interesting if, Rin met InuYasha and his group by wolves, but also used the same fate as when she meets Sesshomaru. Also, there will be plenty of Jaken, don't you worry. I'm also glad you like the previews for the next chapters, I did that once on another fic, but it was terrible because I wrote the preview of something I hadn't even written yet. This time I am more prepared!_

 _ **Leonhart9:**_ _If you mean Sesshomaru. Possibly yes, in the future. I've been watching the anime again at a slow rate to figure out what I do and don't want happening. Right now as I'm typing this I have just finished writing out chapter 6, and the plot there that I saw on an episode, I've noticed that Sesshomaru does have quite a lot of inner diologue it kind of gets annoying. Even if it is good to describe a setting, it does get kind of annoying when the character explains every tiny detail or move that is going on. But yes, I have gotten some Sesshomaru POV in. Although it may not be what any of you expect, but, who doesn't love a mysterious Sesshomaru where you try to figure him out? Thanks for the review I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _ **Lady Shenzuki:**_ _Thanks, I can only hope it will get even more interesting :)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

" _ **SIT!**_ " A voice screeched, that could be heard within a ten mile radius, followed by a _thud._

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER?!"_ Kagome shrieked at the downfallen dog demon.

" _Mmmf. Mm. Mmmmmf."_ InuYasha muttered from his position.

"SIT! I'm not finished yet! What happened?!" Kagome demanded her other 3 friends around who were all tense from the fuming priestess.

"Lady Kagome. Calm down, we haven't stopped looking for her since the wolves disappeared." Miroku spoke up.

"That's the thing, you're still looking! Rin wouldn't stand a chance out there!" Kagome said worriedly.

The group was quiet for a while, each at a loss of words.

Suddenly, Kirara broke the silence as she came running out from the trees in her smaller form, carrying a small piece of cloth in her mouth.

"Kirara, what is it?" Sango asked as the cat jumped into her arms, to show her the item.

Sango took the cloth from her, examining it.

"InuYasha. This might be Rin's." Sango said, handing him the small shredded cloth.

He took it, lifting it to his nose, taking in a couple whiffs.

 _'Blood. But it's not hers. That's a good sign, I guess...'_ InuYasha thought inwardly.

Then, as he observed deeper, under the blood scent and Rin's scent, another familiar scent hit him.

' _No...'_ He thought in complete disbelief. But his senses never lied.

"Damn it." He muttered aloud.

"What? Do you know where she is?" Kagome spoke up as the signs of familiarity shone through his golden orbs.

"It's not the _Where_ that we need to worry about anymore. It's _Who_ she's with." InuYasha said, a growl ready to erupt at the now overpowering scent.

"What? Who?" Kagome asked, worriedly.

"Naraku?" Sango spoke up.

"No." InuYasha shook his head, before finally breaking away his focus on the object, focusing on the group.

"Sesshomaru."

* * *

 _1 Month Ago_

* * *

 _"Hey." Rin sat down next to Kagome._

 _"Rin. Hey." Kagome focused on her._

 _It was silent between the two for a while._

 _It was night, and the group had found a place to settle for the night._

 _"So... This is what you guys do? Just travel and look for these jewel shards?" Rin asked._

 _"Yep. It's exhausting, but it's kind of my responsibility. I mean... I'm the one who broke it." Kagome sighed._

 _"And InuYasha... Why is he helping you? I mean, wouldn't he be one to steal them like other demons?" Rin asked._

 _"Well, he did, at first, but... I don't know. I think somewhere deep down, he feels a responsibility for the jewel. He just doesn't care to admit it." Kagome explained._

 _"And... That sword... What is that? It's none like I've seen." Rin asked._

 _"Oh, that's the Tetsaiga. It was forged and originally created for his father. We happened to come across it when Sesshomaru did-"_

 _"Sesshomaru." Rin suddenly repeated, "Isn't that his brother?"_

 _"So you've heard of him." Kagome commented, glancing at her._

 _"Well... Only of what InuYasha told me. He is a full demon, while InuYasha is only half. Also, InuYasha only cares to describe Sesshomaru as negative as possible. Is he that bad? I mean, he's his_ _ **brother."**_ _Rin said._

 _"Well, no matter the logic of relativity, the fact that they're_ _ **half-**_ _brothers seems to be vastly emphasized. They had the same father, but different mothers, and that's what seems to affect them both. Sesshomaru doesn't care much for humans, and whether it's because of InuYasha's traits or something else, I'm not sure." Kagome explained._

 _"InuYasha told me he even cut off one of Sesshomaru's arms. That must have been painful." Rin said, mostly to herself. Despite what she had heard, she hadn't seen this demon out and about slaughtering others without a care like other demons were._

 _"Well, InuYasha says it probably hurt Sesshomaru more than it did him, but... At the time it_ _ **was**_ _self-defense." Kagome explained._

 _Rin remained quiet then, losing herself to her thoughts. She didn't know why, but despite living in this demon world, she felt that somewhere deep in all of them._

 _They had feelings too._

* * *

 _Now_

* * *

Rin found herself waking up, laying upon a hard, and scaly creature that was moving her at a slow pace.

How had she even found the comfort to sleep on such conditions? She was kept by 2 demons, well 3 including the dragon, how had she let her guard down?

Her surroundings were darkening, the sunset slowly fading behind the trees.

Rin sat up more on the dragon, seeing Sesshomaru ahead of them, silent and focused on his path, while Jaken was slowly paced behind him, one small hand keeping hold of Ah-Un's reigns as if _he_ could control them, if they were to suddenly take off.

Rin took a deep breath, almost a yawn. Damn, she was tired, and she'd been sleeping, what? All day?

The toad demon suddenly jolted in front of her, "Geez, Rin! You scared me! I almost forgot you were there!" The toad demon ranted whilst walking.

Rin rolled her eyes, she'd already grown used to his talk of nonsense.

She had InuYasha at times to thank for that.

"We will be stopping to rest soon. Jaken, you should go and find her food." Sesshomaru spoke up, paying no mind to the sudden outburst.

It seemed he was not bothered by the toad's personality either.

"No, it's alright. I'm sure I can find something on my own." Rin spoke up before Jaken could protest.

"Nonsense. You won't be going anywhere. Jaken, go." Sesshomaru suddenly turned to them, his voice was calm, but his glare was evident.

Jaken immediately did as he was told, seeming to not like to be asked twice.

Rin watched after him, as he disappeared into the trees, before setting her sights on Sesshomaru.

"You know I'm not helpless, right? I can take care of myself." Rin said.

"Can you?" He replied vaguely, similar to his tone when she first met him.

"Y-yes." Rin groaned as she worked her way off of Ah-Un's back, her entire body aching at the uncomfortable, still journey.

Her ankle still burned at the sensation of being stood on, but it wasn't as bad as before.

However, she still grabbed onto Ah-Un to make sure she could stand straight, "See? I'm fine."

"Let go." Sesshomaru said.

"What?" Rin was caught off guard by his simple words.

" _Let go_." Sesshomaru emphasized his repetition of words, his calm golden orbs quickly glancing towards the dragon, then back at her.

Rin tried to return his smug glare with her own, but it didn't hold out as she pushed her weight off of the dragon to stand on her own.

More pain seared through her foot, almost shooting up her entire leg, begging her to stop putting pressure on it.

Rin tried to hold in her pained features as she followed its demand, leaning herself back on the dragons, who had no problem holding her.

"Hm." Was Sesshomaru's only reply, and if Rin could interpret that one word, she only knew it meant to say, _'I told you so.'_

"You should sit. Rest your leg up, I will be back shortly." Sesshomaru said, before turning from her, and walked deeper into the forest.

"W-where are you going?" Rin asked, almost worriedly.

He didn't answer, only his form disappearing more into the shadows.

Rin took a deep breath. He sure was great at simple conversations.

She finally decided to do as she was told, and Ah-Un helped guide her to a decent place to sit.

After she had sat down, she extended her left leg out, doing her best to hold in a whimper as her leg protested against being moved.

A couple earth-shaking footsteps later, the large dragon laid down beside her, its body extending around her back, and its large tail carefully wrapped around her front, moving slowly, as if gesturing for something.

Rin tured her head to look at the two heads, who stared back at her, and she suddenly felt its tail move closer, forcing her leg to cooperate, and soon, her injured leg was resting against the large tail.

She was confused for a few seconds as to what was going on, but easily pieced it together.

These dragons... Were almost as caring and gentle as Kirara, minus the fur.

"Uh, thank you." Rin managed.

The dragons let out a low, but friendly growl, before they laid their heads down, ready for sleep.

By the time Jaken had returned, Rin had managed to make herself comfortable, the dragons meant to offer their tail as leverage for her foot, and their body as a resting place.

"Uh... Here Rin. I found these berries, it was all I could find." Jaken told her calmly, but still seemed reluctant.

"It's fine. Thank you Jaken." Rin said, taking he handful of berries. Despite his small hands, he had managed to get her a lot.

Jaken made a noise, almost of surprise, but immediately brushed it off, "Uh, don't get used to it, human."

Rin shook her head at the demon when he had turned his back. What was so wrong about a demon showing kindness? It was like it was an illness to them.

"Where did Sesshomaru go to?" Rin asked after she ate a couple berries.

"That's _Lord_ Sesshomaru to you, girl! And it's none of your business. But if you must know, he is scouting." Jaken blurted.

"Scouting?" Rin tilted her head.

"Are you really that dense? He's checking the surroundings for any lurking demons that might be a threat!" Jaken squeaked, as angry as he could, but it wasn't enough to bother her.

"I know what scouting means, silly. I just... Didn't think he did that." Rin said, trying to contain a laugh.

Jaken gasped aloud, as if offended by her words, preparing for another outburst.

Instead, he just grumbled and waddled away.

Rin couldn't help the light laugh that escaped her.

Despite his constant attempts to be rude, he was kinda cute for a little toad.

* * *

In an entirely different forested location, InuYasha and the group had set up camp of their own.

Kagome stayed up, later than the others, staring distantly into the fire.

"Kagome. You okay?" InuYasha spoke behind her.

Of course, he'd be the only one up at this late at night.

"Yeah." Kagome said absent-mindedly.

"We will find her. I promise." InuYasha tried to sound encouraging.

"I know. But will she be dead or alive?" Kagome said quietly.

"Hey." InuYasha suddenly gripped her shoulders, making her face him, "You can't think like that. Of course she's alive. I underestimate her, myself. I know she has what it takes to survive out there."

Kagome stared into his golden eyes, that were determined to fill her with hope, or anything else that wasn't sadness.

A small smile broke out from her lips, and she sighed, resting her head against his chest, "Thank you, InuYasha. I'm sorry about earlier. I know it wasn't entirely your fault. She was my responsibility too, and I went home only thinking of myself."

InuYasha was quiet for a few minutes, a look of unexpected surprise forming, but only for a split second, before relaxing and allowing her touch.

"It's okay, Kagome." He said simply, before soon, her breathing had calmed, indicating to him that she had finally fallen asleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Isn't it fun to reach the end of a chapter and wait?**_

 _ **Haha, sure it's not.**_

* * *

 _ **Anywho, here is the sneak peek for chapter 4:**_

 _But what would he be holding her hostage for if he didn't even like humans?_

 _Rin would never be able to figure this demon out._

 _That's why the entire day of the journey, Rin plotted._

 _If he wasn't going to help her, she would help herself._

* * *

 _ **And there you have it.**_

 _ **Drop by your reviews! Let me know if leaving these "previews" are getting annoying or you just plain don't like the "spoilers", even though you'll get to read about it soon enough.**_

 _ **What is Rin plotting?**_

 _ **Anyway, until next time!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Wow! Thank you for those reviews guys! And thanks to all the others who are reading this! I am also having a habit of checking the views status as well. Sometimes I get worried because I notice that a hundred people may read chapter 1 because, "Oh a new story let's see how this goes." Then sometimes as the chapters move along the views decrease, and it makes me wonder... But every chap so far is having a decent amount of viewers who are giving this story a try so thank you!**_

 _ **Review replies:**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Ah, yes, when I first started planning this, I also had to think of why Sesshomaru would save Rin, if it wasn't for the same reasons as the anime. Which I have finally reached its conclusion, and you might be able to see why as the chapters progress, but for now, you'll just have to wait and see. Also, more votes on more Sesshomaru POV, I have written out a few more chapters since then, and I have brought more of that in. But, as you can see, with the way you are liking Sesshomaru and Rin's interactions, he kind of has no choice but to talk now doesn't he? Of course that won't change him, I've made sure to keep him in character to the best of my abilities, and as I have done so, I find that I miss writing about Sesshomaru this way. Anywho, I hope you continue to enjoy this!_

 _ **kagomeLove2:**_ _Vote #2 on "Spoilers". I shall keep them coming then. :). And yes, I desperately wanted to write another SessXRin fic before all my TV shows came back, but I felt I was running out of ideas, then I came up with this one, and was adamant about writing it, but I am vastly enjoying the progress it is making._

 _Lol, glare contest with Sesshomaru. Guess we all know only Rin can get away with that alive, no matter what their history is. She didn't as so much "Forget" about her injury, she just wanted to kind of show how tough she was and that she could take care of herself. Guess that backfired for her huh? As for Ah-Un, I can never write him any different, I've seen how when Sesshomaru brings them to battle they can be ruthless, but with Rin..._

 _InuYasha always gets a hard time around Kagome, but that's how it always seems to be, but at the end of the day, there's always a moment, which in this story they will not be forgotten. Especially considered Rin belongs to their group here._

 _I hope you enjoy your weekend away! I nearly encountered writer's block today(Friday), but I overcame it, so you might just get 2-3 chapters waiting for you when you get back._

 _ **Anywho, I think that's it. This chapter may be shorter than the others, but hopefully entertaining nonetheless!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

A couple days passed of constant travelling.

Rin had to have only been unconscious for no later than a day when Sesshomaru had moved her, why did it feel like she wasn't getting anywhere close to InuYasha?

She began to have doubts about this demon.

Of course she was always on edge about him, but now she was truly considering the fact that she _was_ being kidnapped or held hostage.

InuYasha and Kagome had both told her that he and Sesshomaru didn't care for one another like siblings should, and even Sesshomaru proved that point. Any time before, when she tried to talk or ask about him, Sesshomaru would grow silent.

But what would he be holding her hostage for if he didn't even like humans?

Rin would never be able to figure this demon out.

That's why the entire day of the journey, Rin plotted.

If he wasn't going to help her, she would help herself.

* * *

After an uneven and unsuccessful face-off with Naraku. InuYasha and the others were grounded for a couple days.

InuYasha had recieved quite a beating when he was suddenly outnumered 3 to 1.

Now, they were staying at a village for the next few days, InuYasha's body failing to heal him any faster.

"Damn it. We let majority of the jewel get away, and Rin is having to wait even longer for us to find her." InuYasha cursed, mainly to himself.

"It wasn't your fault. You did the best you could, even more. We just have to lay low for a while." Kagome tried to soothe him with words.

"Yeah. Like that's ever done any of us any good." InuYasha muttered, before slowly losing himself to sleep.

* * *

When night came around, and Sesshomaru found their resting place, Rin waited.

She did her usual routine of going to Ah-Un for his sheltering comforts, and laid down, waiting.

She already knew from InuYasha that demons didn't sleep as much as humans did, so it took nearly the entire night before all demons were finally asleep.

Rin sat up carefully from her resting spot.

She glanced back at Ah-Un to make sure her movements hadn't awoken him, or any of the other demons.

As quietly as she could, she stood.

The past couple days, her ankle had vastly improved, and she was able to walk much easier now.

She may not be able to run yet, but, that's what being silent was for.

Rin slowly tip-toed by the sleeping group, carefully watching for any twigs or crunchy leaves.

She was finally a few feet away from them now, far enough to know they couldn't see her in the darkness of these trees.

Rin took a deep breath of relief, before continuing her way through the never-ending forest.

A part of her was screaming to go back. She didn't even know where she was going!

 _'He's not going to help me. I don't know what his big plan is, but I won't be a part of it anymore. For all I know, he's leading me_ _ **away**_ _from InuYasha.'_ Rin told herself, trying to brush off her gut feeling.

She had been wandering through the darkened forest for about an hour now, and the feeling of fear still hadn't left the pit of her stomach.

 _'Even if he_ _ **was**_ _keeping us away from InuYasha, we were_ _ **safe.**_ _'_ Her conscious tried to argue.

A snap of a twig had her gasping out loud, looking around, even though she could barely see anything.

Another snap.

"H-hello? I-I'm armed." Rin tried to sound warningly into the darkness.

' _I'm_ _ **armed**_ _? Are you serious?'_ Her conscious nearly wanted to make her do a face-palm.

Yes, she didn't have anything, but _they_ didn't know that.

Another snap sounded even closer to her.

Panic was on the verge of letting loose.

She would run.

She wasn't sure how far she'd get, but... _Damn it!_

Rin turned, prepared to run, before she was stopped by a figure that was only inches from her.

Her eyes widened as she stared at him in surprise.

While part of her was chanting, ' _Oh thank the gods.'_

What she managed was: "How did you find me?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, "You were running."

Rin continued to stare at him, but immediately tried to cover up the shock or fear, "Yeah, I was. Away from you. We should have found InuYasha by now, or the other way around, but you're just travelling non-stop, I haven't even seen you try to catch a scent."

His glare intensified as he stared down at her.

"Hm. If you are questioning my motives, you are free to leave. Although it would be foolish of you to do so. There _are_ other demons out there who would enjoy tearing you apart." Sesshomaru told her.

"Yeah? What's to say you won't do the same?" Rin asked, though she was semi-surprised that he was willing to let her go.

Sesshomaru blinked once, calmly, "Have I killed you yet? If I wanted to, you'd be dead already."

Rin hesitated with her next reply. Even if he hadn't killed her, how was it just his words could sound so life threatening?

"Why haven't you?" She almost whispered, she was human, same as any other.

Sesshomaru was silent for a few minutes, both just exchanging stares.

"As I said. You are free to leave, but don't expect me to come after you after you've made that decision. I won't protect you if you simply don't want me to."

Rin stayed quiet at his words.

This demon was by far the strangest... Captivating person she'd ever known.

"It's your decision, Rin." Sesshomaru said, before turning away, probably returning back to their resting place.

Rin stood, alone once again in the darkness.

Now even more of her was leaning towards staying.

He hadn't said that he _wasn't_ taking her to InuYasha.

Her decision was made for her when her left ankle started awakening with slight pain. Despite having to walk better, it still hadn't healed completely.

Rin took a deep breath, she wasn't sure if she was going to regret this or not.

She slowly followed Sesshomaru's fading presence back to the still sleeping group.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 sneak peek:**_

 _"I'll be back soon. Don't worry about me." Rin said as she walked away._

 _"I'm not! But Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if he realizes you're gone!" Jaken yelled behind her._

 _Rin shook her head, rolling her eyes._

 _The toad demon definitely had a big mouth, it was a wonder why Sesshomaru hadn't already carried out his threats Jaken spoke of._

 _Why would he start now?_

 _After a while of walking, her ankle began to tell her she had been walking enough._

 _She finally managed to find a berry bush, and picked some off._

 _It was then she noticed ahead of her, in the far distance, hidden behind the trees, the forms of a village._

 _"Hm?" Rin focused further on the location._

 _'A village? Maybe they can spare some herbs or better medicinal treatment for my ankle.' Rin thought to herself._

 _She stood, forgetting the berries, slowly heading towards the village._

 _As she began getting closer, another feeling deep in the pit of her stomach formed._

 _Fear. Dread._

* * *

 _ **A/N: And there you have it so far!**_

 _ **If you are enjoying, feel free to drop a review! They really do encourage me to write more!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Okay, exactly kind of what I was afraid of...**_

 _ **Review replies:**_

 _ **Shanaro21:**_ _Hi, I've noticed you around some of my SessXRin fics. Thanks for your thoughts. I know Rin may be a little overboard, but it's just what came in my head. Plus as I'm watching the anime, I know that as a child she's very respectful towards Sesshomaru, but also very childish(Of course because she's a child), but now she's kind of older, and I thought it'd be interesting if I made a Rin that wasn't scared of Sesshomaru. Since most people who do this around him end up dead, Rin's not for some reason :p, which in this chapter may expand some more explanation. And as for Jaken, he's definitely not used to Rin yet, he's just basically doing what he's told whether he likes it or not, and for Rin to show kindness to either one of them, would really surprise them._

 _Also, Sesshomaru, yes, he is a little nice to Rin, but of course he has his reasons, which I hope I can explain as the chapters progress, starting with this chapter._

 _I'm glad you will still take the time to stick to my story though :), I hope I may change your mind..._

 _ **Lady Shenzuki:**_ _Yes, all the characters seem to be a little different, but yet hopefully the same as the show. Basically how I see this playing out is: Rin was a child in the anime, who of us knew Sesshomaru would have the patience for one? But now, he has someone older on his hands. Since she is staying with him, you know, Rin is a woman now, so I think that would definitely change things. As I told Shannaro, I hope that as the chapters progress you can find out why Sesshomaru may be a little more talkative, while at the same time I do try to keep him to him in character._

 _ **Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! :)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

The next morning, Rin regretted ever leaving the resting place last night.

Her unsuccessful attempt of getting away brought back pain in her ankle.

Despite the fact that she tried to hide it, she could never seem to hide anything from Sesshomaru.

Once again, she was told to stay on Ah-Un.

Jaken was grumbling to himself the majority of the morning, mostly about how careless humans were, and that he could sense something was up between Sesshomaru and Rin.

Sesshomaru seemed distracted today.

He was more on the look-out than usual, as if he was searching for something.

Had he finally found InuYasha? Or was it something else that only concerned _him._

By noon, Sesshomaru announced that he was going to go ahead a bit to check something, and that Rin stay behind with Jaken and Ah-Un for a rest.

Jaken, of course, complained about being left behind, but complied.

About an hour passed, and Rin was beginning to get bored, and hungry.

After a short argument of persuasion on her part, she had convinced Jaken to let her go alone to find food for herself.

"I'll be back soon. Don't worry about me." Rin said as she walked away.

"I'm not! But Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if he realizes you're gone!" Jaken yelled behind her.

Rin shook her head, rolling her eyes.

The toad demon definitely had a big mouth, it was a wonder why Sesshomaru hadn't already carried out his threats Jaken spoke of.

Why would he start now?

After a while of walking, her ankle began to tell her she had been walking enough.

She finally managed to find a berry bush, and picked some off.

It was then she noticed ahead of her, in the far distance, hidden behind the trees, the forms of a village.

"Hm?" Rin focused further on the location.

 _'A village? Maybe they can spare some herbs or better medicinal treatment for my ankle.'_ Rin thought to herself.

She stood, forgetting the berries, slowly heading towards the village.

As she began getting closer, another feeling deep in the pit of her stomach formed.

 _Fear. Dread._

With good reason too.

The closer she got, the more she noticed that the huts that made up the village were completely destroyed.

Every item and location was crushed.

Smoke from dying fires were everywhere.

Still, Rin went in further to investigate.

The damage this great, she was sure no one was living.

 _'It almost looks like my village did when those wolves...'_

Rin gulped. Was it them? Slaughtering more villages? Were they here?!

As she walked further into the village, she was suddenly brought to a stop at the being before her.

It was a demon. She could tell by its beastly animalistic features.

But it was dead, as the rest of the village.

The purple-skinned demon had its remains spread everywhere. Bones, skin and blood decorating it.

' _What the hell happened here?'_ Rin wondered, but hadn't realized she had said it aloud.

"InuYasha." A smooth male voice suddenly sounded behind her, making her nearly scream, jumping and turning to face the voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken soon came from behind him, panting heavily.

"Forgive me, Milord. I tried to catch up to her."

Sesshomaru ignored the apologizing toad, walking past Rin to inspect the dead being himself.

"S-Sesshomaru... What do you mean... InuYasha did this? _This?"_ Rin asked.

Part of her was relieved to have heard the name. That meant they had to have been close.

But another part of her was growing weary of Sesshomaru's words towards his brother.

After a long few minutes of silence, Sesshomaru finally pulled away from his observation.

"Let's go." He said simply, leaving the grave cite, casually heading back to the forest.

Rin stared after him, then back at Jaken, who had the same look of confusion on his face.

He started following after him first, however. Rin reluctantly not far behind.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in pure silence.

Sesshomaru and the others continued on their trek as if nothing had happened.

During that time, questions were flooding through Rin's mind.

That night, they set up for a resting place, as usual.

Finally, Rin decided to get the overwhelming questions off of her chest.

"Sesshomaru?" She spoke.

"Hm?" He replied simply, glancing in her direction.

"W-what happened back there? What do you mean InuYasha? Did he do all that? Why-"

Sesshomaru cut her off with a sigh, "I picked up the scents a few miles out. The demon you saw reeked that of Naraku. InuYasha and his group were also there. I could also sense that InuYasha did not use the Tetsaiga to slay that demon." He explained before trailing off.

"And the villagers? That was the _demon,_ right?" Rin asked. Of course she'd never known InuYasha one to ever hurt a human... But the scene...

"That was the demon." Sesshomaru verified.

Rin stared at him, mouth slightly agape, "W-wait. You said he... Didn't use the Tetsaiga? What could he have possibly used to do... _that?"_

"InuYasha has given into his demon side." Sesshomaru said briefly.

"But... He's a half-demon." Rin gasped. Yes he had qualities of a demon... But...

"Yes, which makes it harder to control his demon side. I can control my actions fine in an endangering situation. InuYasha, however... When his demon takes over, he loses all control." Sesshomaru explained.

Rin suddenly gasped again at his meaning, "But Kagome! And Miroku and-"

"They are fine. I know Kagome, despite being human, has quite the control on my brother. Besides, tonight is the new moon. He is but human now." Sesshomaru informed.

 _'Human?!'_ Rin thought in surprise. She hadn't heard of that before.

"That is all you need to know for now. Go to sleep, Rin." Sesshomaru spoke again.

Rin wanted to protest, she wasn't feeling tired after all the events she had just seen.

But, the drowsiness in her body finally caught up to her.

She nodded slightly, before relaxing back against Ah-Un more.

She turned on her side, so she could see Sesshomaru in her peripherals.

"Sesshomaru?

"Hm?"

"Are we close to them?" She asked.

Sesshomaru was quiet, but she did catch the slight nod he produced.

With that answer finally fulfilled, Rin turned more against Ah-Un, and managed to find her sleep.

* * *

"Hey. I thought you might be hungry." Kagome approached the familiar human/demon, who had noticeably separated himself from the rest of the group.

"I'm fine." InuYasha said in his usual rough voice.

Kagome sat beside him, nonetheless, setting the fresh fish beside her.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked as she focused on him.

InuYasha was silent for a while, seeming to be in a deep turmoil within himself.

"I still can't believe you did that, Kagome." He finally spoke.

"What? I'm sorry I said The Word, okay, but-"

"No! I'm glad you did!" InuYasha snapped, glaring at her, "I could have _killed_ you! And you just..." He broke off, taking a deep, composing breath.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to take me out then and there." He finally said, more calmly.

Kagome gasped, eyes widening, staring at him in disbelief. He didn't mean...

"Well, just who do you take me for? _Kikyo?!_ Don't be stupid! I would _never_ do that to you! Every time! You try to compare me to Kikyo, and you never stop to think that I'm my own person? I have feelings and thoughts of my own that have _nothing_ to do with her. Just you. I _care_ for you, but you're just too blind to see it. And I guess I'll never know if you really care about me if I wasn't some reincarnation that could sense the jewel shards. I hope you enjoy your fish, I'm going to go back to the others." Kagome finally finished, standing, before tears could think to fall.

"Kagome, wait!" InuYasha suddenly replied faster than his shocked body thought to, quickly grabbing her hand.

"Don't go." He managed as if a million thoughts were running through him at once, and didn't know which one to act on.

Almost immediately, Kagome chose to sit back down, faster than her brain could process

InuYasha still had her hand in his, and he broke his gaze to look down.

"I'm sorry. I underestimate you. I know you're not Kikyo, and I know sometimes I treat you like it, but you're right. You're _you,_ and I never appreciate you in the way I should..." He trailed off, his eyes moving up to focus on hers.

Kagome returned the gaze, surprise etching on her face.

"I care for you too, Kagoe... Damn, it may just be the human side talking, but I really do. There are unique traits about you that I've grown to love. I like it when you say my name. I love it when you smile. When you get mad. And I'll be damned, when you tell me to Sit." InuYasha sighed at the Word.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle that escaped her at his last words.

"I'm sorry that it's taking my _human_ side to get this all out to you. I've just... Never had much reason in my life to trust someone." He said with remorse, focusing on her eyes again.

Kagome couldn't help the action she did next, her arm moved up, resting against the side of his neck in a comforting gesture.

He relaxed at the touch, his head lowering towards hers in the process.

They were face to face now, both staring deep into one another's eyes.

Words weren't needed anymore.

Their eyes said it all.

InuYasha moved forward more, until their foreheads brushed together, nuzzling her lightly.

Then, Kagome closed the distance, dipping her head to his neck as her arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you." She whispered.

InuYasha seemed surprised for a few seconds by the unexpected gesture, but soon wrapped his arms around her.

They stay that way for the longest time, Kagome soon making herself comfortable against him as they gazed back up at the night sky.

"Kagome." InuYasha spoke up.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I forgot to tell you. Right before I turned human, I think I caught Rin's scent." InuYasha informed.

Kagome tensed in his arms, turning to look at him, "Y-you found her?"

"Not exactly..." InuYasha avoided her eyes in slight guilt, "It was very faint because my senses were fading. She was fading as well. Like... She was close, then she faded away again. And Sesshomaru's scent was with her. For some twisted reason, he's keeping her with him." A glare was setting in at his name.

"Sesshomaru? You said you caught his scent on the cloth we found. She's still alive? That's a relief." Kagome sighed.

"Yes, but for how long? I don't know what he's up to, but he is _shielding_ Rin's scent, and keeping his tracks covered." InuYasha explained.

"Wait... Shielding her scent? You mean..." Kagome trailed off.

"In his own twisted way, he is protecting her. But from what? We need to get her out of there. And if he wants to fight..." InuYasha paused, his brown eyes filled with determination, almost looking like his old demonic self, "Let him try."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, here is a pretty long chappie. While I am sort of following the anime, I have so many things changed(An older Rin for instance), that has me changing many things.**_

 _ **Also, it's fanfiction, so it's nice to be able to control the show ;)**_

 _ **Doesn't mean I own it! Do i need to do a disclaimer?**_

 _ **I do not own InuYasha. Okay? There you go :p.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chap, it's only going to escalate from here.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 Sneak Peek:**_

 _"Hm? Where is Sesshomaru?" Rin looked over at Jaken, who was standing like a statue, standing guard next to her._

 _"Since you are too dense to say_ _ **Lord**_ _Sesshomaru. I won't tell you." Jaken replied, looking away from her in a childish manner as if offended._

 _Rin scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Alright. Jaken, there is_ _ **Lord**_ _Sesshomaru?"_

 _Jaken replied with a gasp at that, as if he wasn't expecting her to use it._

 _"W-well, Lord Sesshomaru is off on a mission. We are to stay here until he returns." Jaken answered._

 _"What kind of mission?" Rin demanded. If Sesshomaru was going to let her stay with him, she should know what he is doing, especially if he is taking time away from finding InuYasha._

 _"You humans are so nosy! If you must know, Lord Sesshomaru has found a new sword to wield, but he had lost it, but now he's found it with someone else and is going to go get it." Jaken explained._

 _Rin thought over his words for a minute, a feeling of suspicion growing in her._

 _Jaken was still dodgy about the answer, he knew something, and an idea of_ _ **what**_ _was going through her mind._

 _"Who has it, Jaken?" Rin asked, almost pleadingly. She had to know._

 _"Uh? Lord Sesshomaru told me to stay silent! I'm already disobeying his commands! I-!"_

 _"Jaken!" Rin grabbed the small toad's shoulders, "Who?"_

 _"I-InuYasha." He answered simply._

* * *

 _ **There you have it!**_

 _ **Drop by some reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter! Thank you all for your reviews so far!**_

 _ **Sesshomarufan30:**_ _Heh, well we shall see. Glad you're enjoying the story._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Yeah, I had just reached the episode with Goshinki when I was writing that chapter out, and by the sounds of the future episode, I thought he wouldn't be keeping the sword for long, but he is, so, I quickly decided to bring it in. And also actually we haven't gotten to Bokuseno yet :). That will also be a little different, but yeah. As for Kagura, I'm not sure yet. I think she might come in a little later. Hope you continue to enjoy!_

 _ **kagomeLove2:**_ _Welcome back, since you left 2 reviews i'll go ahead and reply to both now._

 _Haha, yeah the way I made Rin in chapter 4 did make me laugh too. I'm glad you like it that Sesshomaru is a little more expressive, which as I tell others, you will see why. As for your question, Yes. When I started the story, it took place around episode 38, plus in chapter 3, there was a flashback of when Rin was still new to the group, Kagome had mentioned it. So yes, Sesshomaru does only have one arm. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was my favorite one!_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6:**_

The next morning, Rin woke up alone.

With Ah-Un and Jaken of course.

It looked to be late in the morning. Sesshomaru was never one to sleep or stay in one spot this long.

But, as she looked around, he was nowhere to be found.

"Hm? Where is Sesshomaru?" Rin looked over at Jaken, who was standing like a statue, standing guard next to her.

"Since you're too dense to say _Lord_ Sesshomaru. I won't tell you." Jaken replied, looking away from her in a childish manner as if offended.

Rin scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Alright. Jaken, where is _Lord_ Sesshomaru?"

Jaken replied with a gasp at that, as if he wasn't expecting her to use it.

"W-well, Lord Sesshomaru is off on a mission. We are to stay here until he returns." Jaken answered.

"What kind of mission?" Rin demanded. If Sesshomaru was going to let her stay with him, she should know what he is doing, especially if he is taking time away from finding InuYasha.

"You humans are so nosy! If you must know, Lord Sesshomaru has found a new sword to wield, but he had lost it, but now he's found it with someone else and is going to go get it." Jaken explained.

Rin thought over his words for a minute, a feeling of suspicion growing in her.

Jaken was still dodgy about the answer, he knew something, and an idea of _what_ was going through her mind.

"Who has it, Jaken?" Rin asked, almost pleadingly. She had to know.

"Uh? Lord Sesshomaru told me to stay silent! I'm already disobeying his commands! I-!"

"Jaken!" Rin grabbed the small toad's shoulders, "Who?"

"I-InuYasha." He answered simply.

Rin released him, sitting back in shock.

Sesshomaru _did_ know where he was, and he wanted her to _stay put?!_

"R-Rin! Where are you going?! RIN!" Jaken called after her as she calmly stood and went forward, like she knew where to go.

Rin felt a mix of betrayal and anger forming in her. She only went with this demon to reunite with InuYasha and the group. But now he was off in search of him for gods knew why?!

She already knew he didn't like his brother, so whatever he was planning, couldn't be good!

* * *

"So it's true. You have been guarding my sword." Sesshomaru spoke to the group who jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Well, well. I kind of thought in the back of mind that you'd be behind all this." InuYasha stood.

Sesshomaru ignored his warning words, and approached the new sword that called out to him.

Tokijin.

"I'm warning you, Sesshomaru. Take that sword, and I'll be forced to kill you." InuYasha warned, drawing his Tetsaiga, which was no longer his usual looking sword.

Sesshomaru scoffed, almost chuckled at his words, " _You?_ Kill _me?"_

"Damn it, where's Rin?! I know you have her!" InuYasha demanded.

Sesshomaru had reached the sword by now, and easily drew it from its resting place, before focusing on InuYasha again.

"Rin, is no longer your concern, little brother." Sesshomaru said.

"You bastard. What have you done to her?!" InuYasha was ready to attack any minute.

Sesshomaru ignored his words, before deciding to come forward first, his new sword ready for attack.

It took InuYasha a few seconds, but he was finally able to lift his own sword in time to reflect the attack.

After a moment of the swords clashing together, Sesshomaru drew back again, making distance between them.

"Huh. You seem to have trouble wielding your own sword. Why would that be?" Sesshomaru asked, mostly rhetorical.

"Damn it, answer me! What did you do to Rin?!" InuYasha growled out.

"She is the least of your worries. You should be more concerned about yourself. After I've tested the Tokijin's true power against you." Sesshomaru spoke. He planned to deflect the Tetsaiga from his grasp. He had to see what he was really like without a sword.

Sesshomaru charged again, almost when InuYasha wasn't ready.

Once again, just in time, he raised his sword to meet Sesshomaru's, but that's all he could afford to do.

That seemed to be his weakness.

After a few more slashes and clashes, Sesshomaru had managed to disarm InuYasha of his, seemingly useless, sword.

"That's it! If I can't even wield my new sword, who needs it!" InuYasha growled determined, and charged Sesshomaru empty-handed.

' _Now he's desperate. His own downfall.'_ Sesshomaru said, before setting his sword before him, a poisonous and dark aura swirling around it, begging to be unleashed on its opponent.

He complied, and with a swipe of his sword, a large amount of that aura shot out, soon overwhelming InuYasha's form, sending him flying back, whilst the poison tried to reach his body.

"InuYasha!" His allies called from a distance worriedly.

Sesshomaru waited patiently, knowing his brother would easily brush it off and go at him again.

But, something else happened.

He started to move, and from a distance, Sesshomaru could _see_ that the wounds that had been inflicted on InuYasha, were _healing!_  
' _He's transforming.'_ Sesshomaru observed, but it wasn't the same way as if he were to transform.

It was slow, and uncoordinated.

Sesshomaru's advantage.

While his inner demon was trying to adapt itself into the outside world, it'd be a perfect chance to strike.

"You will _die!"_ Sesshomaru charged forward, sword at the ready.

He was but inches from him before-

" _STOP_!" A female voice screamed, and the form that matched the voice suddenly appeared between the two.

Sesshomaru immediately came to an abrupt halt, right in front of her.

For the first time, a look of surprise formed on his face.

"What are you doing?! Why are you..." Rin trailed off as the wind seemed to pick up from behind her.

She slowly turned to InuYasha and the others. The group, aside from InuYasha, all had a look of surprise on their face as well.

The wind was coming from InuYasha, it was whirling around him like a shield.

' _His eyes...'_ She thought, as it looked as though he was staring straight at her.

InuYasha slowly stood, an animalistic growl emitting from him.

Rin suddenly felt an iron grip on her arm, and she was nearly tossed back, behind Sesshomaru's form.

"Rin. Get out of here." Sesshomaru said warningly.

"No! You can't hurt him!" Rin called, grabbing onto his only good arm that welt the sword. A dangerous aura was pulsing through his form, and she could _feel_ it.

"Kagome, quick, say The Word, we need to get out of here!" Miroku suddenly spoke up, seeming to sense Rin's intentions.

"InuYasha _SIT!"_ Kagome called out, and the growling dog demon fell to the ground in response.

Miroku and Sango came forward first, grabbing hold of the stunned, now normal half-dog demon.

"Rin!" Kagome focused on her while Miroku and Sango were escaping with InuYasha.

Rin took a few steps forward, though Sesshomaru's arm moved, preventing her from walking any further.

Kagome slowly and cautiously began grabbing for her bow, alert of her friends' position.

Rin smiled sadly, which made her hesitate.

"Go, Kagome. Get InuYasha away from here. I'll... I'll be fine." She said, preventing tears from shedding.

Kagome stared at her surprised, though despite the distance, she could hear the gasp.

"Rin..." She started.

"Go." Rin nearly whispered, nodding encouragingly.

Kagome hesitated for the longest time, tears evident in her eyes.

Her friend she thought she had lost for good was standing _right there!_

After a few more minutes of silent goodbyes, Kagome slowly turned away from her, following after Miroku and the others, glancing back occasionally.

Soon, it was just the two of them again.

Rin slowly turned back to face Sesshomaru after she heard him sheathing the sword.

He stayed silent, as he turned away from her, walking back to the confinements of the forest.

Despite the mixed emotions broiling inside her: Anger, sadness, confusion. She followed after him, glancing back at the now empty fields one last time.

They were back in the forest in no time, soon finding Ah-Un and Jaken's resting place.

"My Lord! You have returned! Uh... Rin... I tried to stop her Milord, but-"

" _Leave us,_ Jaken." Sesshomaru broke off the stammering toad demon roughly.

His first words since they had left the scene, the venom in his voice was enough to send a chill down _Rin's_ spine.

As well as the others.

Jaken trembled at his words, before bowing and taking off into a random direction into the forest, away from his Lord.

Ah-Un soon followed after, calmly leaving the scene, not needing to be asked.

Once again, they were alone, and for the first time, Rin truly felt threatened by his presence.

She had to be strong though. He had been lying to her, betrayed her into helping her find InuYasha.

"Sesshomaru-"

That was the only word she got out before he finally turned on her, and faster than her eyes could see, she was slammed back into the nearest tree, with Sesshomaru's iron grip nearly crushing her ribs.

"You are either very brave, or very _stupid_ to stand against me, girl." Sesshomaru nearly growled, his face so close to hers, she could feel his breath, hot and fast.

"Sessomaru, I...-" Rin tried to fight back against his hold, managing to push him away only slightly, before he pushed her back into the tree again, only pressing tighter.

"I could have easily killed you. Did no one teach you not to step in the middle of a sword fight?" Sesshomaru continued.

Rin suddenly quit struggling, gasping at his words.

' _What? He's not talking about InuYasha at all...?'_

"I..." She hesitated her words, nearly prepared for him to silence her again.

When he didn't, she hardened her gaze against his, "I couldn't let you hurt InuYasha. Why would you? I trusted you to help me! Not keep secrets and go off and _kill_ him!"

"I told you before, do not question my motives." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, I have every right to when it concerns _me!_ What exactly do you want with me? So what I let InuYasha escape? Kagome was waiting for me, they were _right, there!_ And you didn't let me go, why? I am _nothing_ to you! Why would you want to waste your time keeping me against my will?" Rin demanded.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, his way of saying he was offended to her words.

It didn't faze her though, and she stood her ground, returning his glare, awaiting his answer.

He never answered her.

He only seemed to relax slightly, his glare fading, as his eyes lowered as if in thought, but Rin could still sense his gaze on _her._

His grip on her loosened, almost turning into a caress.

Rin could feel her heartbeat picking up, _What was going on?!_

Sesshomaru took a step closer to her, almost predatorily, his head lowering to her height, until he was only inches from her.

Rin wanted to back away from his unnatural moves, but the only thing she got out of that was the bark of the tree digging into her back.

She could feel his breath again, only this time, it was calmer, and barely noticeable.

Rin's heart was thumping a million per hour now, unsure if it was panic or anticipation that was filling her.

She could barely feel his nose brushing against her cheek, before he finally paused.

"You. Are not. _Nothing."_ He whispered lowly, and she could almost feel his lips move as he said the words.

Then, as if nothing had happened, Sesshomaru pulled away from her, turning away and following the path the fleeing toad demon had taken.

Rin still stood, frozen to the spot, her heart still refusing to calm down.

' _W-w-what the hell just happened?'_ She stuttered inwardly.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 Sneak peek:**_

 _InuYasha growled out loud in pure anger as he swiped his transformed Tetsaiga at a weak bush, for the first time without trouble._

 _Afterwards, though, he let the tip of the sword rest back down on the ground, and he breathed heavily from both anger, and using just about all his strength at the simple move._

 _"Tell us again, Kagome. You saw Rin, but she didn't come with you?" Miroku spoke up past the fuming dog demon who had evidently heard the news._

 _"Yes. It wasn't so much that she didn't_ _ **want**_ _to. But Sesshomaru wouldn't let her." Kagome said._

 _"That bastard. I'll kill him." InuYasha muttered, mostly to himself, but the group heard nonethless._

 _"You have to admit though, InuYasha. She did save your life." Miroku said._

 _"Who cares about_ _ **mine**_ _?! What about_ _ **hers**_ _? What exactly did she say to you, Kagome?" InuYasha demanded._

* * *

 _ **A/N: So there you have it.**_

 _ **Drop by your reviews.**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: So, review replies, even though I always feel the need to say something before hand. So... Something!**_

 _ **Review replies:**_

 _ **Sesshomarufan30:**_ _I was hoping it would get interesting. Haha._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Lol, no, Rin does not have_ _ **feelings**_ _for InuYasha, just very, very close friend. I was kind of afraid I'd get a review, is this SessxRin or InuxRin? cause I even thought it for a while. But don't worry, I am trying to get some more InuxKag in there, just a matter of_ _ **when.**_ _Now that I'm getting deeper into the story, I will have to start coming up with ideas of my own, because the downfall of following the anime for this story is... There isn't much SessXRin time(Of course in a different perspective in the anime. Not like This!). So, I will be playing around with time as things progress._

 _I'm glad you kind of thought Sesshomaru was in character to the end, I thought I'd gone a little overboard with him, but I've quickly cleaned that up with this chapter._

 _Also, yes I have considered making Kohaku a little older. Quite honestly I thought in the anime he was already quite a few years older than Rin, but just to make sure. Yes he will be brought up in the future._

 _ **kagomeLove2:**_ _Wow, thanks for the long review! It's one like these and... All of you guys' really that keep me going. I've even started coming up with a few plots that I thought I was stuck on. Anyways your review..._

 _Yeah, I thought when I saw that episode, "Who needs Totosai when you have Rin?"_

 _I had my doubts about the beginning of the battle, but maybe that's because sometimes I wonder why Sesshomaru even bothers picking fights with his brother, or vice versa._

 _The ending of the battle was one of my favorite parts to write._

 _Yes, InuYasha_ _ **is**_ _a little possessive of Rin, (But deep inside so is Sesshomaru), but it is as I told Guest, basically InuYasha sees Rin as his own kid sister or something like that. The way he feels about humans, the bond between his own group is even stronger when he wants to protect them. Rin has only been with them for about 2 months, so it's kind of another reason InuYashe is so protective, he kinda sees her almost as the younger Rin version, who shouldn't have to go through all this._

 _I'm glad you're enjoying so far._

 _ **And here is the next chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7:**_

InuYasha growled out loud in pure anger as he swiped his transformed Tetsaiga at a weak bush for the first time without trouble.

Afterwards, though, he let the tip of the sword rest back down on the ground, and he breathed heavily from both anger and using just about all his strength at the simple move.

"Tell us again, Kagome. You saw Rin, but she didn't come with you?" Miroku spoke up past the fuming dog demon who had evidently heard the news.

"Yes. It wasn't so much that she didn't _want_ to, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let her." Kagome said.

"That bastard. I'll kill him." InuYasha muttered, mostly to himself, but the group had heard nonetheless.

"You have to admit though, InuYasha, she did save your life." Miroku said.

"Who cares about _mine?!_ What about _hers?_ What exactly did she say to you, Kagome." InuYasha demanded.

Kagome looked down, remorse filling her at the memory of losing Rin. _Again._

"She just said to get you out of there. With her there, Sesshomaru seemed distracted. So, we took the chance. But when I waited for Rin to come with us, Sesshomaru held her back. InuYasha, if Sesshomaru doesn't care for humans, why would he keep Rin from leaving like that? Surely if he hadn't killed her, he'd let her go. It was almost like... He was protecting _her_ from _us."_ Kagome asked.

A look of surprise seemed to cover InuYasha's face for a few seconds, before he covered it with a scoff, "Hell if I know what's going through that Dog's head."

 _'InuYasha knows more than he's letting on. But what?'_ Kagome wondered inwardly.

Suddenly, Miroku spoke up again, "InuYasha. Can you smell that?"

InuYasha seemed distracted by the question for a split second, before reacting to it, turning his attention to the wind.

"Yeah. A demon." He said, a glare setting in, "Good. Because I need to kill something."

* * *

It was late at night, and Rin couldn't sleep.

She didn't let Sesshomaru see it though.

Despite her tossing and turning, she made sure to avoid any eye contact, staying focused on Ah-Un's sleeping form.

She wasn't sure what to think anymore. She should still be angry at him. Hell, even try to run away again!

But... Something held her back.

Rin couldn't get the image out of her head. How... _Close_ Sesshomaru was to her. His touch, his...

Rin shook herself out of the thoughts, trying once again to surrender to sleep.

She had finally managed to find it, but sleep only lasted her but a couple hours, before dawn approached.

When signs of the sun began to appear, she sat up again.

She had to hold in a harsh gasp as she did so, her hand shooting forward to rest against her lower chest, where her ribs were, where Sesshomaru had pinned her.

A demon with strength such as Sesshomaru, no doubt there'd be a bruise there.

' _Great. My ankle just about heals and something else comes along.'_ Rin thought to herself, before glancing over at Sesshomaru, who looked to also finally be asleep.

As quietly as she could, Rin stood, wincing even more at the pain.

She needed to find a river, some place private to check her body's condition.

With Sesshomaru and the others still asleep, she decided she would just go now.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sesshomaru spoke up when she was only a few steps away from him.

Rin tensed, but rolled her eyes, before turning back to the dog demon.

"Why should I tell you if you don't even tell me?" She said, a slight glare setting in her features.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, clearly displeased with her answer.

Rin scoffed, rolling her eyes again, "I'm going to find a river and wash up. Don't follow me."

With that, she turned from him again, refusing to hear anything else he had to say.

Not that he did say anything.

Rin was finally alone now, and she could hear the sound of a running river in the distance.

When she found it, all she could do was drop down beside it, holding her middle again.

Damn this Sesshomaru.

Rin stared down into the clear waters, tears welled in her eyes.

Though, despite everything, why was she still so inclined to stay with him? To trust him?

Rin took a long look at her surroundings, to make sure she was truly alone, before she began undoing the ties around her kimono, and moved it down to inspect her front.

Low and behold, right below her breasts, a darkened bruise rested on both sides of her ribs, like somone had truly beaten her.

Rin carefully laid her hand on the, now bare skin, gasping aloud at its sensitivity.

Damn it all.

Rin removed the rest of her kimono, before standing in the water.

She washed herself of the dirt that had stuck to her skin from sleeping on the ground.

Once that was done, she lightly wet her hair, combing her fingers through it to free the tangles.

After a few more minutes of letting the water comfort her tense form, she finally decided to walk out.

However, when she did, she noticed that where she had laid her kimono, it was no longer there.

Her heart jumped in her chest as she frantically looked around the shores, in case she had accidentally just misplaced it.

"Looking for this?" A gruff male voice sounded, appearing out from behind a bush, her kimono resting in his hand, then followed by another male.

Rin's eyes widened at the sudden realization, and couldn't help the embarrassed, high-pitched scream that she unleashed.

* * *

Sesshomaru was still resting, his thoughts running aroud his head in slight annoyance at the girl's words.

Then, they were abruptly cut off by a scream that cut through his ears like knives, and his eyes shot open, and he was gone in a blink.

* * *

Rin stood a couple feet from the two men, her arms covering what she could of herself, desperately looking for a way out, only to find she was literally out in the open.

The two men laughed, and one threw her kimono towards her, but not close enough before it landed in the water first.

Rin jumped forward nonetheless to grab the quickly soaking piece of clothing to shield herself as best as she could.

"Oh come now, sweetheart. It's not nothin' we haven't seen before." The same man chuckled as they advanced towards her.

They paused, however, when the sound of fast-paced footsteps approached, almost in an inhuman manner.

Then, before either could get a good look at the being, he was lunging towards them, the sword he had just recieved quickly drawn.

Rin had to look away when she heard the two men yell out in pain, shortly followed by the sound of bodies hitting the floor.

After a few moments of silence, Rin turned back to her savior, noticing the two men on the ground, both in 2 different pieces.

She then set her sights back on Sesshomaru, who was staring directly back at her.

He shocked her even further, when he started coming forward.

Rin shadowed his movements, backing away from him, trying to keep from tripping against the water, or her kimono from exposing anything in front of her.

"Um... W-what are you doing? I'm safe now, you can go." She stammered, the blush never leaving her cheeks.

Sesshomaru paused, but only for a split second, before resuming his walk, soon stepping in the water himself.

Rin remained in place, mostly out of shock, there was obviously no way to try and escape him.

She could only stare, her body tense and growing cold as he closed the distance between them.

Then, with a smooth movement, Rin was suddenly overwhelmed by a warm, and oversized kimono draped around her.

Rin stared at him in complete shock and confusion.

He still had another layer of clothing on him, but his familiar kimono was now covering her form easily.

Although, she still had her instincts going, and she immediately wrapped the large kimono around herself to cover her front.

Sesshomaru then took another step towards her, reaching out to the opening of the kimono.

Rin jolted, slightly turning away from him, keeping a tighter hold on the clothing.

Now what was he doing?

Sesshomaru paused, looking her in the eyes, his expressions demanding but calm and assuring.

After a few more seconds, he came forward again, easily splitting part of the kimono, enough to still hide what she didn't want him to see.

His eyes narrowed at the image before him. He had caught a glimpse of it before she had quickly shielded herself from him, but now that he had a clearer view of it, his blood boiled.

Rin could feel his eyes boring into her bruised lower chest.

 _Why was he so concerned about it?_

 _He did it himself!_

Sesshomaru reached forward, gently laying a cool hand against the left bruise, which she immediately gasped at the touch.

Both in pain, and surprise to have him touch her in such a way.

After a few seconds, he pulled away, and she _swore_ she could hear a quiet, low growl emit from his throat.

"Let's go. We will wait for your kimono to dry." He immediately covered up his actions by his words, before turning and walking out of the shallow water.

Rin remained in place for a while, lost for words, and thoughts.

 _'What's going on?'_ Was all she could think to ask herself, before finally finding the strength to follow after him, securing the kimono around her until it stayed closed, covering her full form now.

She was now overwhelmed with his scent.

It smelled like the forest, and an exotic scent she could only describe as Sesshomaru himself.

It was comforting. Overwhelmingly so.

' _He's never done something like this before. It may just be that he truly didn't want me wearing wet clothing, or something more than that. Something big. The way he's acted as of late. He killed those two men without a glimpse of remorse in his eyes, and another glint in his eye when he touched the wound_ _ **he**_ _inflicted on me. He's only growing more and more protective...- No. Not protective. Possessive... Is it possible? Does Sesshomaru somehow have feelings for me?'_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8 Sneak peek:**_

 _Sesshomaru observed Rin that night when they had stopped for rest._

 _He was growing tired of this silence between them._

 _What used to be Rin disagreeing and talking back to just about everything he said, was now silent and desolate._

 _It occurred ever since he'd saved her from those bandits that had found her in the forest._

 _An overwhelming new emotion overcame him that day. Of course it has always been there, dormant within him ever since he met her._

 _He suddenly didn't want any other being in this realm to have any affiliation wih her, whatsoever._


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Well, thank you for all of your reviews! They have helped me slowly get past writer's block.**_

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 _ **Squishyrabbit:**_ _Hey, at first I thought you were a new reviewer, then I was looking over my reviews and... What happened to Sesshomarufan30? Interesting new pen name. Haha. Anyway, for your review. Yes, Sesshomaru knows he did that to her, hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _ **Leonhart9:**_ _Some of it yes. :). Usually people say he stops losing his character when and if I would start using his POV, but, it's the truth on what's going through his head. And it's needed._

 _ **kagomeLove2:**_ _Thanks, that was an interesting chapter to write, as will this one._

 _And yes, InuYasha is kind of a main character for this story, basically because it is following the anime, but as of my current writing spot, I may have it staying on Sesshomaru's side for a few chapters. I will be skipping some time, soon, because I am watching the anime and looking for a specific part._

 _And yes, I have to have a ruthless Sesshomaru, it's what we love best. I hope you continue to enjoy the chapters._

 _ **Lady Shenzuki:**_ _Readers, such as myself, do that all the time, but there are better epic stories out there than mine that really have your brain going, and you will_ _ **never**_ _be able to figure it out until the author wants you to. Thanks for your review, it helps me, I try to keep things at a calm pace._

 _ **K4terMurr:**_ _Hello, I'm glad you're hooked. I try to update as quickly as I can. I learned in my earlier previous stories that the more chapters I write in advance, the more often I will update. So, technically, now, if I get writer's block, I still have 2 chapters that haven't been posted yet ahead of time, and depending on how long it takes me to write again, I will update those chapters very slowly, with a note saying I haven't quit this story, and I don't intend to!_

 _ **Anywho, I'm glad so many of you are enjoying so far!**_

 _ **Also quick note: This is one of my favorite episodes ;). Of course I may have changed it up a little.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8:**_

A week went by.

Yes. A week.

A week since their last encounter with InuYasha. A week since Sesshomaru...

Rin still couldn't look at him the same way again. If she could even risk looking at him.

Despite him never even saying a word towards her, like those bandits had.

She knew she was revealed nonetheless. Even if the only part of her he was concerned about was her ribs, which had healed fine the last few days.

He hadn't broken anything, just the imprint of his hold on her.

Sesshomaru had been silent ever since. Once she had returned his kimono to him, they continued on like nothing had ever happened.

Of course Jaken was extra suspicious when the two had returned from the river. Both silent and dodgy towards one another.

Although, when he tried to question about it, Sesshomaru just glared at him, warning him not to ask about it, and keep his distance from Rin until he said so.

Now, Sesshomaru had left them once again to be on his own to do something. Only then was Jaken aloud to stay with her only to keep guard.

Rin had still followed after him, nonetheless. Despite everything, she still didn't like him keeping secrets.

"Rin. When Lord Sesshomaru tells us to stay where we are. We don't question him." Jaken complained as they had been walking for the last hour.

'You may not question him, but I do." Rin said roughly, _'Every day.'_

It was the truth.

After a while, she had finally found him, but kept her distance, and kept hidden to where she knew he couldn't catch her scent.

He was standing a few feet away from them, his back turned to them, immensely focused on something.

Rin risked a couple moves closer, until she got a better look at what he was facing.

"Hm? Is Sesshomaru talking to a... Tree?" Rin asked quietly in pure confusion.

Jaken perked up beside her, "Oh. That is Bokuseno. A tree demon. I wonder what Sesshomaru wants with him?"

Rin tuned Jaken out after that, focusing back on the other two demons.

After a few minutes, she managed to be able to pick up on what they were saying.

" _InuYasha. Your brother, the half-breed, cannot transform as to that of a full-blooded demon. It is not in their nature."_ The tree said in a testing voice.

"When I saw him, he was no longer a half-demon. He only had demon blood flowing through his body. There was almost no humanity left in him." Sesshomaru explained.

" _Hmm. It is as I thought then. He_ _ **cannot**_ _transform, because every time he does, he is losing his most tainted side, that which makes him human. You said the event occurred as an act of self-defense. If he continues to do this, it won't be self-defense anymore. It will be pure blood-lust. He won't even know who he is."_ The tree demon finished its explanation.

' _Kagome...'_ Rin thought to herself.

As if she had said it aloud, Sesshomaru suddenly turned to her.

Rin didn't even deny that she had been hiding, standing from the bushes.

It stay silent between them again, like it had always been before.

 _'What had happened to InuYasha while I was away so long? Is this why Sesshomaru was keeping me away? Why though?'_

Sesshomaru slowly walked towards her, before walking by her without a word.

* * *

Sesshomaru observed Rin that night, when they had stopped for rest.

He was growing tired of this silence between them.

What used to be Rin disagreeing and talking back to just about everything he said, was now silent and desolate.

It occurred ever since he'd saved her from those bandits that had found her in the forest.

An overwhelming new emotion overcame him that day. Of course it has always been there, dormant within him ever since he met her.

He suddenly didn't want any other being in this realm to have any affiliation with her, whatsoever.

The feeling had hit him the same way on the day Rin had stopped him from going after InuYasha.

She was protecting them, and he usually had no problem cutting down those who got in his way.

Rin had affected him somehow.

And when she finally had the opportunity to be free, to actually go back with Kagome waiting for her. He had stopped her.

He wasn't keeping her captive, he simply wanted her for himself.

Ever since that day she was found in his presence.

And many times when he had given her the choice, she had chosen to stay, and it only made him that much more protective.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called for the hundredth time, "Where did you go?"

"Jaken. You know he can't fit down there, right?" Rin glanced over at the toad demon, who was looking under a small rock where a small hole was.

"Quiet Rin! Lord Sesshomaru never leaves without taking me with him! But ever since _you've_ arrived, he's left me to babysit." Jaken said.

"You know I'm not stopping you from just going after him, right?" Rin said, almost glaring at the toad demon.

"Wait a minute. Yesterday when Sesshomaru was talking with Bokuseno, they were talking about InuYasha. Has he gone to test the tree's words?" Jaken asked himself, completely ignoring Rin's words.

Rin let out a sigh, "Wow. You finally figured it out."

Jaken stiffened, before turning to her, "You knew?!"

"Uh, yes? You would have too if you had listened to him when he tells us he's leaving." Rin sighed, she wasn't in the mood to put up with this toad's dumbness.

Jaken observed her, obvious unhappy aura, "You knew, and you didn't go after him?"

"Why would I? It's not like I'm supposed to look out for him or anything." Rin suddenly stood, deciding it best to get away from the escalating situation.

"Where are you going now?" Jaken asked.

"To get some food. Where else?" Rin sighed.

Jaken watched after her, ' _What's gotten into her? She has been avoiding Lord Sesshomaru ever since he retrieved Tokijin. Did something happen between them when Lord Sesshomaru sent me away that day? Of course not! Why would one even think Lord Sesshomaru had even the slightest possibility of developing feelings for a mere mortal? It... It just couldn't be!'_

* * *

"InuYasha. Come at me. I wish to test your strength in such form." Sesshomaru spoke.

He could sense his brother's drastic change from miles away, and when he had finally arrived, he was astonished as to what he'd seen.

Before, Sesshomaru could sense he had converted to his demon form to _protect._ His main targer was that of Goshinki.

The second time, Sesshomaru brought out the inflictions to see what he would be up against.

Now, there was absolutely nothing humane about him. After InuYasha had taken out the demon, he had gone for the bandits from the village next.

 _Humans._

Not even InuYasha's most loyal ally, Kagome could reach him.

Once again, Sesshomaru used Tokijin as his defense weapon, which always seemed eager to take on InuYasha.

However uncoordinated InuYasha might have appeared, it didn't stop his animosity.

He was miraculously able to deflect the sword, but not before it had already done its damage.

Nothing seemed to faze his newly formed brother, but Sesshomaru still had one last technique to use.

When InuYasha was up and ready for his next attack, he made one final lunge.

' _Your blood may change when you're transformed like this, but you're still just a half demon.'_ Sesshomaru said, even if he wasn't listening, "And a half-breed should act like one. _On your knees."_

At the nick of time, his now glowing sword met with the oncoming demon, stopping him in place like its own personal barrier.

InuYasha still tried to fight back against the overpowering attack, and even through the glow, Sesshomaru could see his red eyes slowly fading.

This allowed the sword's true power to finally get the best of the demon, finally repelling him, sending him flying back a few feet.

The injured demon didn't get back up, and Sesshomaru could sense his brother's demon blood simmering down.

 _"InuYasha_ _ **cannot**_ _transform because every time he does, he is losing his most tainted side, that which makes him human. Which is why he was destined for the Tetsaiga. A sword of protection. It doesn't just protect around humans, but InuYasha himself."_

"Stop! Please stop!" Kagome finally came forward, dropping next to InuYasha's unconscious form.

She had dreaded something like this would happen before, but Rin had come.

Now she wasn't here, and Sesshomaru was ready to kill, all if he had to?

He slowly continued his approach to them.

"Don't come any closer!" Kagome warned, although she was weapon-less at the moment, but if Sesshomaru wanted to continue, he'd have to take her first!

"If you wish him to stop. Use the Tetsaiga to reverse the transformation." Sesshomaru informed the tear-stained priestess.

"Huh?" Her defensive state suddenly faded into surprise at the words.

Then, Miroku and Sango were also coming to their friends' aid, standing between them and Sesshomaru.

"I have brought him down. I am ure you are capable of doing the rest." Sesshomaru spoke, before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Miroku demanded, "With a sword like yours, you could have easily killed him, yet somehow you minimized its power. Why?"

Sesshomaru turned back to them, "Don't underestimate my intentions. I will kill him eventually. However, I will not do it when he isn't even himself. It would be pointless."

Without explaining further, he turned to leave again.

* * *

Rin was sitting at the river, staring at her calm reflection in the water.

However, her gaze hardened when she heard the familiar soft footsteps approaching her from behind.

"I know you did not just stay here all day. Jaken told me where you were." Sesshomaru announced his arrival.

Rin glared into the water, as if it held his reflection, "So, you didn't kill him."

"When will you learn to stay out of things that don't concern you." Sesshomaru questioned.

"Hmm." Was all she managed, refusing to answer.

"You will face me when you speak." Sesshomaru said in his demanding voice.

Rin slowly stood from her spot, before turning to face him.

He was closer than she thought, only a couple inches away.

"When you stop being so secretive, and lying to me. You expect me to sit around while you go and torment my friends?" Rin asked.

"If you haven't noticed, I most likely saved your friends' life." Sesshomaru said, his voice calm but venomous.

"Why though? I'm sure if I weren't here to be _whatever_ I am to you, you'd probably do far worst. Tell me, what am I to you? Don't just tell me that I'm not nothing, that's not good enough. I was fine with InuYasha's group before, and I'd still be okay with the now. They only want to protect me, so why are you... _hm-!"_

She was cut off from her rant when he suddenly took one step forward, his hand digging into her hair, and crushed his lips to hers.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm not dead, nor am I abandoning this story. Just some writer's block and stressful school going on. But the last few days, I felt bad deciding to just leave you guys off in the last chapter, so I decided to go ahead and post this one.**_

 _ **First, review replies!**_

 _ **OfficerShadowcat:**_ _I'm glad you're enjoying this so far! We'll just have to see where this takes us._

 _ **Squishyrabbit:**_ _Ha, yeah. I'm glad I was able to make it a surprise._

 _ **kagomeLove2:**_ _Haha, nope. Rin is her own little character in this story._

 _And yeah, the chapter with Goshinki, I basically made Sesshomaru explain to Rin what he sensed happened there. Then again, as another reviewer in chapter 5 stated, and also I had just gotte to that particular episode, I remembered Bokuseno. So I added a little more information from him._

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _ **Marie Plant:**_ _Hey, thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying this. I don't think InuYasha(The show of course), will ever leave my heart. Haha. I'll always come up with Something._

 _ **Okay without further ado...**_

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _"If you haven't noticed, I most likely saved your friends' life." Sesshomaru said, his voice calm but venomous._

 _"Why though? I'm sure if I weren't here to be_ _ **whatever**_ _I am to you, you'd probably do far worst. Tell me, what am I to you? Don't just tell me that I'm not nothing, that's not good enough. I was fine with InuYasha's group before, and I'd still be okay with them now. They only want to protect me, so why are you..._ _ **hm**_ _-!"_

 _She was cut off from her rant when he suddenly took one step forward, his hand digging into her hair, and crushed his lips to hers._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9:**_

Rin's eyes widened at the sudden approach, before she felt his lips against hers.

He was still for the longest time, simply having his lips lingering on hers.

At first, the gesture was harsh, but had calmed after a few seconds.

Sesshomaru finally pulled away, only a little, before kissing her again, more gentle.

Suddenly, all the anger and mixed emotions that had been waging war inside her vanished, and she practically melted against him, her eyes fell shut, and she kissed him back.

Sesshomaru's hand slid down her back, before forcefully bringing her closer to him, as he continued to claim her lips as his.

The kiss never got much deeper, just calm and testing kisses between one another.

These simple touches made Rin forget everything that had to do with any hatred towards him, and new emotions began to blossom. She never knew how badly she had wanted this.

"Only _I_ can protect you, Rin." Sesshomaru suddenly spoke against her lips, before giving her another lingering kiss, and pulled away, but only a few inches, "And _you,_ are _mine."_

Before Rin could even try to process his words, his lips were on hers again.

The kiss was a little deeper this time, and Rin immediately submitted, her lips moving with his, her arms slowly wrapping around his neck.

* * *

"InuYasha, are you okay?" Kagome finally found InuYasha by the river just outside the village.

"Heh. I just killed a bunch of humans, Kagome. Of course I'm not okay!" He snapped, almost defensively.

Kagome's eyes softened at his words.

She'd dealt with much worst from him to be scared away now.

Instead, she proceeded to him, sitting next to him.

He had been fiercely washing his hands in the river as she did so, before finally giving up, drawing away from the water. "Damn it. No matter how hard I try. The blood will always be on _my_ hands."

"InuYasha... it... It wasn't your fault." Kagome said gently.

"Not my-!" InuYasha cut off, glaring at her, "Kagome, what part of this exactly is not my fault? No matter how you may see me, I'm still a demon in everyone else's eyes. Hell, ask the villagers. Or what's left of 'em anyway."

"I don't care what they say. And neither should you. Besides, the kid was right, you did mostly just kill the bad guys." Kagome explained.

"Bad guys or not, they were human. You may not understand this, but I saw what I did. All of it! When this demon takes over, I'm more and more helpless to stop it. It only desires blood. Demons, humans, it doesn't matter. To be honest, I was hoping Sesshomaru would have just ended it." InuYasha said the last part quietly.

Kagome's eyes widened at his words, "How could you say that! It was a miracle he didn't kill you! Instead, he spared you. _Again._ Except this time, Rin wasn't there to stop him."

"Oh. She was there." InuYasha said.

Kagome gasped, "What? I never saw her."

"Exactly. She was hiding this time. I don't think she came to stop him." InuYasha said.

"What do you mean? She couldn't be..."

"No. She wasn't I think she knew Sesshomaru wouldn't kill me. Somehow." InuYasha said.

"Hey, you never really said why you looked so surprised when I told you about Sesshomaru making Rin go with him before. What is it? Is Rin in any real danger from him?" Kagome asked.

"No. He's the last person she has to worry about now." InuYasha said.

"Now? What do you mean? What is going on with those two? You know something, what is it?" Kagome pleaded.

InuYasha took a deep breath. He didn't like hearing this as much as she probably wouldn't.

"He saved her life. He has shielded her scent from us by his own. He's refused to let her go with us..." InuYasha trailed off, "He's laid a claim on her, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened, "A claim? You don't mean-"

"Yes. To the demon who's despised humans his entire life. She's his mate." InuYasha said.

' _Mate?! To Sesshomaru?!'_ Kagome thought.

"However. He has only laid claim on her. He hasn't marked her, or anything that would symbolize her as his mate." InuYasha continued.

"But I thought..."

"Look, when a demon finds a mate, they're fiercely protective and possessive. They may not make their move on them, but they will do their hardest to make sure no one else can come near them. Even someone like you, Kagome." InuYasha looked at her.

Kagome stared at him in pure surprise, "So, he hasn't... _Made his move?"_

"Knowing Sesshomaru, probably not." InuYasha answered.

"Thank goodness, I mean... Does Rin know about any of that?"

InuYasha sighed, "If what happened a while back was as you said. I would imagine not. She was there to stop Sesshomaru, and the fact that he didn't take her out right there was a huge hint for me. You said Sesshomaru held her back when she tried to come to you, which she decided to just stay behind. After that she just told you to leave. She was merely holding him off, which if she had known from us, would have been impossible for any other human. No, I don't think she knows, but either Sesshomaru will be too prideful to take a human, or he _will_ ask her consent before hand. I may only be a half-demon, but I know how these things work."

Kagome stayed silent for a few minutes, taking all the information in.

They had been so worried about her for the last few weeks, and the whole time she was actually with a demon who saw her as its mate?

"InuYasha. If he decides not to... _You know_. Do you think he'd ever hurt her?" Kagome wanted to know.

"No. This may be completely out of line for someone like Sesshomaru, but he'd die before any harm would come to her." InuYasha said.

"Oh." Kagome said simply.

"I hate to say it, but I don't know if we'll be able to get her back. I hate that he's keeping her like that, but with the fact that he doesn't _want_ her to be found is just a warning. I don't want to give up on getting her back, but... He's simply not going to let that happen." InuYasha said, in slight defeat.

Kagome's eyes lowered. She missed Rin, every day.

The way they had been so drawn off her track, searching for jewel shards and fighting demons, they barely had time to look for her anyway.

When InuYasha couldn't catch her scent, they'd go another direction until they came upon a demon or a jewel shard.

"So, I'll never see her again?" Kagome finally asked aloud.

InuYasha looked over at her, surprise in his eyes when he caught the slight scent of tears, but immediately brushed it off.

"I'm sure you might be able to. Sesshomaru may keep her from us, but at the same time, it is a part of the consent rules. If she truly wanted it, he _would_ let her go, but it won't mean that he will stop following her. She may not know what's going on between them, but I imagine she is feeling the effects of it, otherwise she wouldn't trust him so much. We know Rin, she wouldn't trust a demon if it wasn't me, or Kirara or Shippo. She's heard of Sesshomaru, and I'm sure she didn't just follow him because she felt like it." InuYasha explained.

Kagome took a deep breath, all of this was just overwhelming.

She looked down t the calmly flowing river, ' _Well, as long as what InuYasha says is true. I'll just have to believe she's alright. Rin, are you happy there?'_

* * *

Sesshomaru and Rin hadn't yet moved from their location as the sun began to drop. They had chosen this location to settle for the night.

"Exactly how long have you felt this way, Sesshomaru?" Rin finally spoke after a long moment of silence.

Sesshomaru tightened his arm around her.

She was laying against him, while he was sitting up, looking out into the darkening forest.

"I saved you from those wolves. Does that answer your question?" He finally spoke.

Rin turned in his hold to look up at him, "So you didn't just save me out of the goodness of your heart? Why didn't you say something sooner? It probably could have saved us from a _lot_ of... _This."_

"It is more complicated than that, Rin. Besides, I know it won't change the fact that you are incredibly infuriating." Sesshomaru said.

Rin gasped at him as if offended, "I am not!"

Sesshomaru just stared at her, raising a brow.

"Fine, maybe a little. But remember, for the longest time, I thought you were holding me against my will." Rin said.

"I never intent you to feel that way. I have only been overcome by instinct as of late." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"For what?" Rin asked. Hadn't he always been following his _instinct?_

"To keep what's mine. It will take a while to explain, but in simpler words, I don't share." Sesshomaru said.

Rin felt a sudden fluttering feeling come from her chest at his words. A tinge of desire?

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken's voice called out from a distance behind them.

Sesshomaru had noticeably tightened his arm around her, but Rin managed to break free nonetheless, sitting up straight as the toad demon approached.

"Lord...! Oh there you are, and you too, Rin." Jaken announced as he approached them.

"Hey Jaken." Rin said, trying to break out of the connection moment.

"Jaken, go check the perimeters. We will rest here for tonight." Sesshomaru told him, clearly displeased with Rin's departure.

"O-of course Milord! I will!" Jaken perked up, seeming overjoyed to be given such a task, before taking off back to where he had come.

Rin watched after him, taking a deep breath.

"You do not have to worry about him. If he hasn't figured it out already, he will soon. You do not have to hide from me." Sesshomaru spoke up again.

Rin turned back to him, "I'm not hiding! I just... It's going to take some time to process this. I never thought I'd feel this way, especially around you."

"Neither did I, Rin. Just know that you can trust me, I never meant to hurt you, and I will never do it again." Sesshomaru swore.

Rin nodded, taking a deep breath, "Well. I'm tired now. I'm just going to go find Ah-Un...-"

"Or, you can stay right here where I can keep watch over you." Sesshomar interrupted, pulling her back down.

She didn't fight as she found herself back in his embrace.

She submitted to his gestures, simply sensing his tense form as she threatened to leave.

' _So, Sesshomaru has feelings for me, and I him. What was going to happen now?'_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10 sneak peek**_

 _"Sesshomaru... I just want to know. Will I ever be able to go back with Kagome and the others? Even if its just for a little bit? I understand now, why you haven't let me go, but, I have friends out there, who have been worried for me." Rin said calmly._

 _"Perhaps one day. What your friends are enduring now, is too dangerous." Sesshomaru answered._

 _"Haven't I told you that I am well capable of taking care of myself. I_ _ **can**_ _fight, you know." Rin said._

 _Sesshomaru tilted his head, coming to a stop, before looking at her._

 _"Alright. If you are so sure. Try to take me." He said in pure amusement._

* * *

 _ **A/N: So there you have it. Hopefully this is enough to entertain your minds till about the end of the week.**_

 _ **Once again, I have not quit the story, nor have I even considered it! Because... I am having future ideas,(Thanks to OfficerShadowcat), but struggling to figure out the plot to get there. Haha.**_

 _ **Anywho, leave your reviews.**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Well, the most stressful day of school has passed. Tuesday. I had meant to post a chapter yesterday as a celebration, but... I was tired.**_

 _ **Writer's block is slowly wearing off, thanks to the constant reminder of reviewers who are liking the story. Now, I shall reply to you all.**_

 _ **Review replies:**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Ha, I bet almost everyone thought it was that. The rated M, the pairing, I hate how sometimes just that can give it away, but... It's the way things are._

 _On the other hand, I can understand your meaning of kind of not wanting it to be this way, which gave me an idea. I won't spoil much, but I will say this may not be like all the other mate stories... Gonna stop right there before I say more, haha. We'll have to see how Rin takes this. This chapter may not explain a lot on her behalf, but... Just enjoy. :)_

 _ **.Kyu:**_ _Ah, thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy!_

 _ **OfficerShadowcat:**_ _Thank you, sometimes I feel embarrassed when writer's block occurs, because readers know that the writer, based off of their updates, has their story pretty planned out. And I do have it planned, to an extent. But like I said before, I've changed my update planning. If I am writing about 2-4 chapters ahead, then you can expect an update maybe everyday or other day, depending on my writing speed. So, thanks and I'm glad you're enjoying!_

 _ **Lady Shenzuki:**_ _Hmmm... What will become of the future? *Plots thoughtfully*_

 _ **kagomeLove2:**_ _Ha, sorry, I was falling some chapters behind so I wanted to wait a bit, although I didn't like leaving you guys off on a... sort of, cliff hanger._

 _Writer's block sucks, and I understand it for any other writer out there, so if someone leaves you an A/N saying that they need some time to think some things through, be nice and understanding. I may not know the writers I favorite, but they are like my friends, and when I go through their reviews and someone is talking bad about them because they can't update... Feel my wrath. Haha._

 _Anywho, yes, but not just Shadowcat, but all of you stick here even if there are some moments of the story you may not like or agree with. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _ **Squishyrabbit:**_ _Hey, thanks! I think this might be the first story where I actually put so much humor between them. Some parts, as you said, may not be intentional, but its still entertaining. This chapter is probably going to have all of that. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10:**_

Rin awoke the next morning to an overwhelming, forestry, but secure scent practically all over her.

He had his arm wrapped around her, and his body was only slightly leaned over hers.

Then, came the feeling of his nose nuzzling her skin, kissing it ever so often.

Rin couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, but she remained still for a few more minutes.

"I know you are awake, Rin." He spoke up, as if her plan had been said aloud.

"Hm. Careful, Sesshomaru. In such a position like this, one would think you're taking advantage of me." Rin said, as he continued to explore her exposed skin, mostly her neck.

"Tell me to stop, then." Sesshomaru said in a testing voice, before resuming his ministrations.

Rin was prepared to do just that, just to show him she had full control, when he suddenly sent an open-mouthed kiss against her throat again, right where her neck met her shoulder.

It sent a sudden jolt through her entire body, felt all the way down her toes.

Her faltering words turned into a moan.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru questioned, as if he hadn't heard her clearly.

He finally decided to spare her, nonetheless, and finally pulled away.

Rin was still trying to gain control of her breath, not yet sensing that he had pulled away.

When she did, she stared up at him, eyes widening slightly, "W-what was that?"

"That, was your body's response to me. Unlike human interactions, we are different. When demons find their mate, they are immensely receptive to one another. Which _you,_ just witnessed." Sesshomaru explained.

"Wait wait wait. Mates? All of this? Your possessiveness, your... need to keep me away from my friends? All because you... Like me?" Rin asked, sitting up in place.

" _Like you,_ is an understatement. I promise you, with time, I will explain this to you, but until then, do you trust me?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin hesitated but for a few seconds, all she had ever done here is trust him, and despite everything, she still did. Probably more than she should.

"Yes."

Sesshomaru nodded, pleased with her words, "Good. We need to get moving."

Rin stared at him as he stood, "Where?"

"I will answer your questions soon enough. But for now, for once, trust my reasons." Sesshomaru explained.

Rin nearly wanted to demand answers _now._ He was going right back to his secretive self? But, she meant what she said. She trusted himm. No matter how doubtful he could be.

* * *

InuYasha was awake before anyone else, and spent majority of the morning in peace.

He held his non-transformed Tetsaiga close to him. He had finally learned to master it, its newer version, but he couldn't deny he hadn't done it without a little help.

For the first time, he was nearly tempted to just give into his demon side when he went against Ryukotsusei. His sword wasn't helping him in the least, so what was the use of it?

Then, he heard _her_ voice. His demon had listened to her for once, and gave him the time he needed to reach his sword.

When he did, it still took a few minutes for his demon to simmer down, but both sides gave him the strength he needed to wield Tetsaiga as it always could be welt.

Although, the ordinary Windscar still wasn't enough to take on the demon.

Like the zombie-wolves they had faced, the demon would only respawn.

He then discovered another technique that formed to aid him.

The Backlash Wave.

It seemed that what took down the demon was its own powers.

The Backlash Wave made that possible.

How useful would this become in the near future?

* * *

"So. How old are you?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru had told her he was willing to answer any questions she had, but he wasn't expecting her to have so many.

Yet he felt inclined to answer each one.

"Are you sure you want to know that, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes." Rin said, matter-of-factly.

He glanced over at her, she was on Ah-Un, who was keeping his pace beside him so they could face each other.

"I've been here long before you were even born." Sesshomaru finally answered.

Rin stared at him, she already learned from InuYasha that demons aged way more and even faster than humans. But to even try to guess age...?

"Wow. Creepy. How about an estimate in human years, hmm?" Rin asked.

"19." He answered simply.

' _Wow. Despite demon age, he's young.'_ Rin thought, unsure if she should say it aloud.

"Uhhh... So, do you have family? I mean... I know your dad's gone, but..." Rin trailed off, she already knew this was a touchy subject.

InuYasha didn't have anyone because his mom was human, but Sesshomaru was a full demon.

Sesshomaru had slowed his walk, but answered.

"Demon families aren't exactly the same as your kind. My mother is currently ruling the West. I decided to leave when I was turning 15. Father was travelling the world, and I thought..." He trailed off.

Rin stared at him, surprise in her eyes, why would _anyone_ want to leavetheir family at such an age? Human or demon?

"It's okay. You don't have to say anymore." Rin finally spoke.

"Why did you join InuYasha's group?" Now Sesshomaru chose his questions.

"Hm? Well... I told you. They saved me from wolves that killed off the entire village." Rin said.

"So, you've lost your parents as well?" He asked.

Rin was completely brought aback by the question. She never thought he'd be one to ask such things.

She hesitated before answering, "I never really knew my parents. I was practically raised by the village. They basically kept me alive for labor, anything else I was on my own. So I imagine either my parents died or just didn't care."

Sesshomaru was looking at her now, an inward glare setting in. Who would put a girl so young in such a position?

Even _he_ thought it was humane.

"So. How about you. Why don't you like humans?" Rin finally asked. This demon had no remorse for them like InuYasha did.

Sesshomaru glanced at her, before returning his focus on their never-ending path.

"Humans are flawed. Weak. They try to prove themselves in strength, and only destroy whatever they can find. Even demons are an entertaining opponent for them." He explained.

"Hm. Almost sounds like you." Rin commented, "Besides. Some humans might surprise you. Sango, she's just human, but she just goes after the bad demons."

Sesshomaru remained silent at that.

"Sessomaru... I just want to know, will I ever be able to go back with Kagome and the others? Even if it's just for a little bit? I understand now, why you haven't let me go, but, I have friends out there, who have been worried for me." Rin asked calmly.

"Perhaps one day. What your friends are enduring, is too dangerous." Sesshomaru answered.

"Haven't I told you that I am well capable of taking care of myself. I _can_ fight, you know." Rin said.

Sesshomaru tilted his head, coming to a stop, before looking at her.

"Alright. If you are so sure. Try to take me." He said in pure amusement.

Rin returned his gaze. A part of her told her, _don't do it._

But she was determined.

She wasn't weak.

Rin calmly made her way off of Ah-Un to face the dog demon before her.

He was taller than her, her height only met up to his shoulders.

She made the first move, which he allowed her, but that was all she got out of it.

He easily grasped her arm, drawing it back, of course being careful.

Here's where she knew she had an advantage, as she then used her other arm as an attack.

He surprised her even more as his hand moved forward, soon having both her arms perfectly pinned, and he slowly backed her into the nearest tree.

He released her arms to let them return down to her side, while making sure he still had her pinned.

Rin had remembered the familiar action. Except this time, it was more gentle.

Forceful, to prevent her from making any moves, but gentle.

Suddenly, it was like that evening all over again.

Their practice battle had been forgotten as she stared into his calming golden eyes.

His hand now moved to caress her side, almost tenderly.

After a few minutes, Rin began to figure out his intentions.

' _He's distracting me.'_ She thought to herself, and it was nearly working.

Then, she broke her gaze from his, inwardly trying to figure a way out.

Despite part of her that didn't want this to end.

Suddenly, before he could make any further movements, she quickly unsheathed the blue handled sword, easily setting it between them.

Sesshomaru had paused his movements. His eyes only showing with slight surprise.

"I don't know what this particular sword does, but maybe you should've set your weapons aside if you weren't going to use them." Rin finally spoke, trying to hide any shakiness in her voice from his affected actions.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the sword between them, before focusing back on her, a smirk forming, "That is the sword of Healing. And even if it were used to attack, it is useless against me."

Rin stared at him, semi-surprised to hear of such a sword.

"A weapon that is supposedly meant for damage, actually _heals?"_

"More or less. I rarely use it." Sesshomaru said simply.

"If you don't use it, why do you have it?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru hesitated for a few seconds, taking a deep breath, "Because it was my father's. Despite its useless qualities, I won't entrust it to anyone else."

"How many swords did he have?" Rin asked, surprised to hear of another.

"Three, but the third was entrusted to _him_ alone. It was more powerful than the Tetsaiga." He explained.

"So. This sword just... Heals?" She asked.

"More than that. It has the capabilities of bringing someone back to life." Sesshomaru said, as he carefully took the sword from her hold.

Rin watched as he sheathed the sword back into its natural spot.

She never thought Sesshomaru one to do something like that. Revive someone.

"You are decent when it comes to self-defense. But you are still no match against ruthless demons. If you let me, I _will_ protect you." Sesshomaru suddenly changed subject, focusing back on her.

"Because I'm your mate?" Rin asked, almost displeased with the simple reason.

"Because you're _you."_ He corrected, and soon, his touch returned. Calm and gentle.

Rin was taken aback once again by his words. He always knew what to say, and how to say it. Even if it would seem unlike him.

Sesshomaru came forward, finally claiming her lips once again.

She immediately kissed him back, which made him deepen it even more.

Rin couldn't help the moan that suddenly produced from within her, which was quickly absorbed by his mouth.

Soon, she felt his warm tongue teasing her lips, gradually asking for invitation.

She submitted once again, granting him access, which he greedily took.

She felt an entirely new sensation erupt from within her body. Her legs began to feel weak again, almost like their first day, and she finally wrapped her arms around him to make sure she could stand up straight.

Sesshomaru's hand that was resting against the side of her neck, slowly trailed down, until she felt the sleeve of her kimono slowly glide down her shoulder.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I have returned!-"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Stopping it here. *Evil smile***_

 _ **I just want to clear somethings before quetions arise, regarding the swords.**_

 _ **Yes, I have seen the third InuYasha move, and despite how much I love it, I don't think I will be using any of the moves in the story.**_

 _ **This will probably be the only time they even talk about the swords.**_

 _ **Anyways,**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11 sneak peek:**_

 _"Sesshomaru..." She started, almost quietly. Even though Jaken was already out cold._

 _"Hmm?" He sounded uninterested, seemingly focused on something else._

 _"I was wondering... If I'm your mate..." Rin hesitated once again, her courage fading again._

 _Sesshomaru fixed his gaze on her thoughtful one at the word, "Yes?"_

 _Rin nearly jumped, as if she forgot that she had been talking. "I was just wondering... If I'm your mate, does that mean... Do you love me?"_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Well... I'm writing again, but these next few chapters may not have any of the anime plot... Well, InuYasha's group might, but not much.**_

 _ **Review replies:**_

 _ **Squishyrabbit:**_ _Ha, I'm glad you liked that part. We shall see the answer soon._

 _ **kagomeLove2:**_ _Thanks. Yes, thanks to Guest, I kind of went to her feelings, which is kind of what these next few chapters are going to be. Not going to say anything else on that. ;). I do like how the progress has come along, just yesterday I was thinking back to the beginning of the story, where Rin tried to escape. Even when I was only on that chapter at the moment, we probably all knew that if she decided to leave anyway, he'd still go after her._

 _I hope you enjoy and are ready for what is to come, because I agree with you, this isn't a happy ending just yet. ;)_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11:**_

"Lord Sesshomaru! I have returned!- Huh?!" The familiar squeaky voice came running, at first completely oblivious to the scene, but soon figured it out.

Rin's body stiffened against Sesshomaru's, as did his, but his lips still remained inches from hers.

Rin wasn't sure if she wanted to scream in embarrassment and push Sesshomaru away, or simply stay hidden by his muscular form.

"L-Lord S-Sesshomaru, are you-" Jaken stopped at the sudden light growl the dog demon emmitted.

"You will only speak when I tell you to. Did you finish scouting ahead?" Sesshomaru finally turned away from Rin, but still managed to keep her form hidden from the toad's prying eyes.

"Oh. Y-yes Milord! Our path is safe for travel. Ah-Un looks ready to go as well." Jaken explained.

"Hmm. We shall continue then." Sesshomaru said simply, before leaving the, slowly forgotten moment, in the back of his mind.

Rin stood, shocked for a few seconds, the feeling of the moment fading away sent a painful sensation in her chest.

* * *

A few days had passed.

InuYasha had endured another night of humanity.

Every one of these nights seemed to get worst and worst.

He had faced 2 different beings.

One was a power source for his top enemy.

Tokajin was once a normal human being, until the overwhelming need for power had consumed him.

Not only did that person have a Tree's help for strength and power, he had also managed to get a hold of many jewel shards, that only made him even more powerful.

Once again, InuYasha's humaity had brought out the feelings he refused to let anyone see.

That night, his emotions were stronger than ever before. The mere thought of Kagome hurt sent his human body into overdrive.

 _"Look, when a demon finds a mate, they're fiercely protective and possessive. They may not make their move on them, but they will do their hardest to make sure no one else can come near them."_

InuYasha's fists clenched at the sudden memory of words.

At the time, he had meant it as an explanation about Sesshomaru. But he couldn't help but think that he was saying such for himself.

These... Feelings.

Despite the small part of him that would deny it.

These feelings were stronger than he had ever felt for Kikyo.

At the time he knew Kikyo, he had never even considered the thought of mates. He was even bent on turning human for her.

Kagome...

Despite how much he tried to show his disapproval for everything she did...

She changed him.

She accepted him, for all he was, and the more time he spent with her, it was more than just gratitude that was keeping him from leaving her side.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in pure silence.

During that time, a few more questions arose in Rin. One was more overbearing than the others.

When they had stopped to rest for the night, she finally summoned the strength to ask.

"Sesshomaru..." She started, almost quietly. Even though Jaken was already out cold.

"Hmm?" He sounded uninterested, seemingly focused on something else.

"I was wondering... If I'm your mate..." Rin hesitated once again, her courage fading again.

Sesshomaru fixed his gaze on her thoughtful one at the word, "Yes?"

Rin nearly jumped, as if she forgot that she had been talking. "I was wondering... If I'm your mate, does that mean... Do you love me?"

Long silence.

Sesshomaru's impassive gaze remained for the longest time, an only slight displeased motion at the word.

"I care for you, as a mate..." He finally spoke, "But I cannot bring myself to love humans."

Rin felt another familiar shocking sensation from her chest, but she quickly tried to hide it, "But... Do you love _me?"_

Sesshomaru stayed silent for a few more seconds, his eyes lowering slightly, as if growing annoyed by the question.

"Love is weakness, Rin." He finally declared.

Rin tried in all her power to hide any emotion she was sure was trying to take over.

Her gaze hardened slightly, "I see."

With that, she stood.

"Where are you-"

"I forgot to get something to eat. I need to stretch my legs anyway." Rin broke him off, already knowing his usual question.

She walked off before Sesshomaru could speak up again. Not that he even did.

Just the feel of golden orbs piercing into her back.

Only when Rin was a few miles away from the resting place, did she stop to let her emotions flow.

Once again, she was overcome with anger and sadness all at once.

Being mates with that demon seemed like an overwhelmingly honorable thing.

But Rin was having feelings for him, immense feelings she had never felt before.

All those feelings shattered at his words, however.

' _How can I even be your mate if you don't feel anything other than the Bond?'_ Rin thought, asking herself that question again and again, ' _Do you even have feelings for me?'_

Rin walked and walked, until she was able to find a river.

She stared at her reflection in the, almost glowing, water.

Rin sighed as she sat down next to the gently flowing water, the gentle noise easing her tense form.

Nature was always something she treasured. Ever since she travelled with InuYasha's group, she'd never seen much of the outside world.

Travelling with Sesshomaru held even more scenic possibilities.

 _Sesshomaru_... The thoughts suddenly came back.

They were quickly interrupted, however, by a rustle of leaves to her right.

"Well, I thought it would take forever to get you alone. Let alone far enough from that Dog's senses." A female voice sounded soon after.

Rin quickly stood to face the owner of the... Somehow familiar, voice.

It was a demon, she could tell by the eyes.

Then, she remembered. The wolves.

" _You...!"_ That was all she managed to get out, before the demoness blew some kind of powdered smoke towards her.

Rin tried to think quick to escape the unknown substance, but it had already reached her senses, flooding through her nose, even if she tried prevent it to. Even some making it into her mouth.

Almost immediately, her whole body shut down, and the last thig she saw, was the demon picking her up off the ground, and the wind picked up.

Then.

Silence.

Oblivion.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12 sneak peek:**_

 _Rin was running._

 _It was dark, darker than any night she'd endured._

 _She looked behind her at the hundreds of demons that flew after her. Where was she?_

 _"Windscar!" A familiar voice sounded, and the demons suddenly evaporated into nothing within the golden light._

 _Rin came to a halt, looking behind her again._

 _The familiar dog demon in a red kimono stood before her._

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, stopping here. Chapter 12 is pretty short so(So was this one, now that I look at it). I might post it tonight.**_

 _ **Depending on reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: ... Review replies**_

 _ **kagomeLove2:**_ _Aww, thanks. I've always wanted to make that... Epic story that I see from other writers. This one may not exactly be up to those expectations, but, of course I haven't finished the story yet._

 _Yes, I figured it was about time we started hinting a little InuXKag, and maybe after all of this, twisted few chapters, I might be able to focus on them more. Right now, I've been writing a lot of SessxRin, despite the position._

 _I would have thought I'd get a review(Which I would agree with to an extent), about not understanding Sesshomaru saying he doesn't love Rin, but your comment is part of that understanding why. I had to tell myself as well that Rin may change Sesshomaru to an extent, but not that much, at least not yet._

 _Also, you watched the anime recently? Interesting. I'm still watching it, very slowly, and kind of losing my interest to watch it but I need to for this plot, haha._

 _All in all, thank you so much for this review, sometimes I had my doubts as to whether other people thought this story was working or not, but it would seem I only need one or 2 kind reviews to keep me going. Of course more are always welcome. Hope you enjoy your weekend._

 _ **Squishyrabbit:**_ _Thanks, I hope you like it._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12:**_

Sesshomaru opened his eyes from the short rest he had let himself receive.

Rin had not yet returned, which is what seemed to wake him up.

' _Why do humans care so much about love? I care for her, is that not enough to provide?'_ He thought.

Those thoughts quickly left him, replaced by another.

Worry.

Slight panic.

Things he never felt before when he felt something was wrong.

Sesshomaru stood, following the, strangely fading trails of Rin's scent.

He already knew she wouldn't run off again, but she had wandered far this time.

A few minutes passed, and he found himself at a river.

Strangely enough, this is where her scent ended, or... Was slightly mixed with another familiar scent.

Sesshomaru turned where the scent of the demon once stood.

Only then had the slight fear gotten to him.

What the hell did they want with _his_ mate? A human?

His eyes phased uncontrollably to a dark red.

They were going to die. All of them.

Without even bothering to inform his other two followers, he enveloped himself in a white orb of light, and quickly took to the skies, following the faint trail of the Wind demoness, that would surely lead him directly to Naraku.

* * *

 _Rin was running._

 _It was dark, darker than any night she'd endured._

 _She looked behind her at the hundreds of demons that flew after her. Where was she?_

 _"_ _ **Windscar!"**_ _A familiar voice sounded, ad the demons suddenly evaporated into nothing within the golden light._

 _Rin came to a halt, looking behind her again._

 _The familiar dog demon in a red kimono stood before her._

 _Her surroundings suddenly changed slightly, the forms of a forest coming into view._

 _"Hey, Rin. You and Kagome never could stay out of danger. What were you doing so far away?" InuYasha asked._

 _Rin just stared at him in awe, unable to find words to speak._

 _"What's a matter? Cat got your tongue?" InuYasha spoke again._

 _Silence._

 _"Rin!" Kagome's voice called, and soon, she, and the others were approaching them._

 _Rin turned to her, eyes still widened in shock. What was going on?_

 _"I think she forgot how to speak." InuYasha said._

 _Kagome looked over Rin, "Are you alright?"_

 _"H-how did you guys find me?" Rin finally found the strength to ask._

 _"Well, it wasn't that hard. Your trail was pretty obvious." InuYasha said, semi-confused._

 _"No! I mean! The wolves! You were...! I was with Sesshomaru! And then..." Rin trailed off, her mind suddenly failing to provide anything else._

 _"Did you hit your head or something? There are no wolves. And if you were with Sesshomaru, you'd be dead. Where the hell is all of this coming from?" InuYasha asked, becoming annoyed._

 _Rin ignored him, tuning out anyone else._

 _What the hell was going on?_

 _... This wasn't real._

 _She remembered as clear as day, the last thing she and Sesshomaru talked about. Then there was..._

 _"Wait. This isn't real. I'm not here. Naraku has me!" Rin finally let out._

 _"Rin. I don't know what happened, but you are fine. You're here, with us. You're safe. Naraku isn't even-"_

 _"No! You don't get it! I'm asleep! He has me and I don't know-"_

Suddenly, the vision faded, and she found herself waking up with a jolt.

She was laying on an old wooden floor, inside some... Small room?

The door she had just spotted slid open, and her captor came through.

"So, you're finally awake. Here, Naraku says to keep you fed." Kagura said, laying down a basket of fruits.

Despite her stomach wanting her to take the offer, she knew where she was.

"Naraku, huh? Sorry, anything he wants, I'm not doing." Rin said, turning to face away from the demoness.

"Fine by me. Starve yourself for all I care. Just don't even try to escape. There are demons watching your every move." Kagura informed, before leaving the hut.

The moment the doors closed again, Rin let her defenses drop, suddenly filling with hopelessness.

How had she gotten in this situation?

Why couldn't she have just accepted Sesshomaru's words and stayed put?

Of course, imagining things going differently didn't make them so.

Kagura had been following them for Gods knew how long, and she had to have been good if Sesshomaru couldn't catch her scent.

 _Sesshomaru..._

Are you looking for me right now?

Surely a few hours had to have passed, so he had to have sensed something was wrong...

Right?

* * *

Sesshomaru had been travelling for hours. His angered form slightly weakened his senses, and he had yet to pick up her trail.

Kagura's was long gone too.

' _Damn it! If I had marked Rin, I'd_ _ **always**_ _know where she was, no matter the distance!'_

But he hadn't.

He had waited for all this time, for her to make the decision.

He almost couldn't blame her for her feelings, and because of his rash words, she had left.

Sesshomaru wasn't one to think about love, it had never been in his nature.

Yet, all of these feelings were one he thought he'd never feel.

Damn it, he _had_ to find her! To fix this.

The only thought he hated now, was _how_ he was going to find them.

Starting with a priestess who could sense jewel shards.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13 sneak peek**_

 _"InuYasha. Have you gotten a feeling that something is wrong?" Kagome spoke._

 _"Heh. We just took out a_ _ **Dark**_ _Priestess with a 500-year grudge. When does_ _ **anything**_ _ever feel_ _ **right**_ _?" InuYasha scoffed._

 _"Yeah. You're right, but still... This feels different." Kagome said, she couldn't quite put a finger on it._

 _"Well, unless it's a jewel shard, don't worry about it." InuYasha said dismissively._

 _Kagome glanced over at him, but took a deep breath._

 _Maybe he was right._

 _In all honesty, she'd been thinking about Rin. She accepted the surprising information about Rin and Sesshomaru, probably even accepted it more than InuYasha had._

 _For some reason, she believed she was safe with him. When she had willingly gone with him that night._

 _She was broken from her thought by InuYasha moving around beside her._

 _"Hmm. I take it back, Kagome. I think you were sensing something." He spoke, clearly tense beside her._

 _"Huh? What?" Kagome looked up at him._

 _Not long after her words, whatever he was focused on revealed itself._

 _A large glowing orb was approaching from deep in the forest, before descending a few feet away from them._

 _Kagome stood now, next to InuYasha._

 _The orb slowly faded while making the apparition of a humanoid form._

* * *

 _ **A/n: So, since this Chapter was also short, I guess I decided to give a little longer sneak peek.**_

 _ **Anywho, leave some reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Well, the writing is going pretty smooth, So I'm sure I'll be able to update more! Hope you guys are still enjoying out there.**_

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 _ **Squishyrabbit:**_ _Hehe, Sesshomaru asking for help. :P. What's wrong with that sentence? Just kidding, we shall see where this journey takes us._

 _ **kagomeLove2:**_ _Oh? Funny? Haha, maybe some points but... I didn't think that Sessomaru panicking only a_ _ **little**_ _would be funny but, oh well. :). These next few chapters may be nothing but tricks, except some parts..._

 _And we'll have to see what's in store for Kagura, I have watched a couple episodes, and I might have made her character a little different... Not too different though._

 _Hmm, Sesshomaru may get worried or even panic, but I don't think he'd be embarrassed. Despite some flaws, we do know who we're talking about right? :P. Just kidding, we'll just have to see what happens. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13:**_

"InuYasha. Have you gotten a feeling that something is wrong?" Kagome spoke.

"Heh. We just took out a _Dark_ Priestess with a 500-year grudge. When does _anything_ ever feel _right?"_ InuYaha scoffed.

"Yeah. You're right, but still... This feels different." Kagome said, she couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Well, unless it's a jewel shard, don't worry about it." InuYasha said dismissively.

Kagome glanced over at him, but took a deep breath.

Maybe he was right.

In all honesty she'd been thinking about Rin. She accepted the surprising information about Rin and Sesshomaru, probably even accepted it more than InuYasha had.

For some reason, she believed Rin was safe with him. When she had willingly gone with him that night.

She was broken from her thoughts by InuYasha moving around beside her.

"Hmm. I take it back, Kagome. I think you were sensing something." He spoke, clearly tense beside her.

"Huh? What?" Kagome looked up at him.

Not long after her words, whatever he was focused on, revealed itself.

A large glowing orb was approaching from deep in the forest, before descending a few feet away from them.

Kagome stood now, next to InuYasha.

The orb slowly faded while making the apparition of a humanoid form.

"Sesshomaru. What do ya want this time?" InuYasha demanded.

Sesshomaru ignored his brother's words focusing on Kagome, "Miko, I require your assistance."

"The hell you do!" InuYasha snapped, his hand resting warningly on his sword.

"I have not come to fight. Unless you ask me to." Sesshomaru said, glancing over at him.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" Kagome finally decided to speak up.

Sesshomaru returned is focus on her.

He still couldn't believe he was stooping so low to this.

"Rin." Was all he managed simply.

"Rin? What of her?" InuYasha asked, now interested.

"One of Naraku's henchmen took her. I assume her scent has faded because wherever she is, she's well barricaded. However, there is another way to locate them." Sesshomaru paused, glancing at Kagome again.

"It's not that simple, Sessomaru. We _just_ missed Naraku as well. Kagome can only sense the jewel when she's close enough." InuYasha said.

"Well, I have to try. He has Rin. I'll go wake up the others and we'll start now." Kagome said worriedly, before heading off back towards their camp cite.

InuYasha kept his glare on Sesshomaru.

"Hey, what exactly happened? I thought you said Rin was the least of my worries? What, you couldn't protect her? _You?"_

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "I will stay in touch. I'm only informing you because I prefer more eyes out for her."

Without another word, he enveloped himself in a bright orb, disappearing back into the night.

"Hey! Wait!-" InuYasha tried to call after, but he was already gone.

* * *

Rin sat in the completely empty, dark hut... Room?

The only thing provided for her was a small cot.

That was it.

There was absolutely nothing around her she could try to make as a weapon.

She had gotten a good peek at the outside of the room.

Kagura was right.

Thousands of demons, the same forms as the ones in her dream. Then even further out, she could spot a large transparent barrier.

Trapped.

She was trapped, and could do nothing.

Well, Sesshomaru was right about one thing. Humans were weak. _She_ was weak.

Suddenly, the door opened again.

Rin didn't even bother to face the newcomer.

"I told you, I'm not going to eat." She said.

"I don't really care what you do with yourself. But what would Sesshomaru say?" A smooth, male voice answered instead.

The voice alone sent a chill down her spine before she could even think to identify it.

She slowly turned around to face him.

Rin had heard enough about him, but had never seen his face.

"N-Naraku..."

"So you've heard of me." He smirked.

"Oh, yes. The biggest, baddest, cowardly demon in history." She glared at him.

"Hm, interesting choice of words, coming from a human." He said, unfazed by her words.

"Should I go on?" Rin asked.

Naraku chuckled, "Feisty. I can see why he took a liking to you."

"Then you can see that he's probably coming right now to tear you to pieces." She retorted.

"Hm. He'd have to find me first. You may call it a cowardly move, but I know how to not be found. Don't you think he or InuYasha could have found me by now if I wasn't this way?"

"Well, kidnapping me kinda blows your cover doesn't it?" Rin asked smartly.

"Not in the slightest. You're an addition to the set. They can't exactly harm me with your life on the line, now can they?" Naraku asked, his smirk returning.

When Rin couldn't find another comeback, she simply glared at him.

To show he didn't scare her.

"Now, you just play your part, and you won't be harmed." Naraku said, before finally leaving.

The moment the door closed again, Rin felt her heart drop.

What had she done to get herself in such a position?

Ignoring her stomach once again, she laid down on the cot, tears slowly escaping her.

If she could just change some things, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

' _Sesshomaru, I don't care if you can't admit whether you love me or not. Just, please come find me.'_

 _..._

"He's not coming with us?" Miroku asked.

They had been walking for a couple hours now, dawn slowly approaching.

"Heh. Sesshomaru isn't exactly a team player." InuYasha said.

"I still can't believe Naraku has Rin. It's just like Kohaku. We all know that wherever he is, it's a trap, right?" Sango spoke up.

"Everywhere we go is a trap. But Naraku should be our main priority right now. He has majority of the jewel, and now he has Rin for his own twisted reasons. That's too far. I'm not sure what the hell Sessomaru was up to that made him drop his guard like that. But we will not." InuYasha said.

* * *

Sesshomaru flew to the point he couldn't anymore.

Even past his full demon blood, he managed to exhaust himself.

However, it wasn't his blood he blamed for this, it was the Bond.

No matter how far he travelled he was no closer to her, and that was affecting him.

Mark or not.

No mark, made the distance between the Bond even worst.

All the adrenaline he had mustered had left him to nothing but exhaustion.

He would rest, but only for a short time.

Jaken nor Ah-Un had found his whereabouts yet, and in all honesty, he preferred it that way.

Sesshomaru found himself a dark and desolate cave to rest in.

If it weren't for his pure exhaustion, he'd never find sleep as fast as he did.

' _I will find you, Rin. And when I do, I'm not letting you out of my sights again.'_ He couldn't help but feel a sense of regret.

Thanks to the impact of the distance of the Bond, feelings were consuming him.

His last words to her. He could practically see how broken she felt by them.

If he only let go of his pride for that moment, he probably wouldn't have sent her away like he did, and get her in this mess.

' _Please be well, Rin.'_ Were his last thoughts, before he reluctantly lost himself to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14 sneak peek:**_

 _Days had passed. Rin wasn't sure how many._

 _Her surroundings always looked the same, and the outside world remained the same, a dark and gloomy climate._

 _She rarely got any visitors, if it wasn't Kagura or Naraku coming to make sure she was_ _ **behaving.**_

 _Rin spent majority of her time asleep_

 _The lack of food or water was affecting her now, which drained all her energy, or even the will to fight._

 _Until-_

 _She was suddenly awakened by a voice and hand shaking her awake._

 _"Rin."_

 _She jolted, instinctively shooting her arms up defensively._

 _Her arms were pinned within her captor's, and soon, the familiar face came into focus._

 _"S-Sesshomaru?"_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Review replies**_

 _ **kagomeLove2:**_ _Thanks. We shall see how things turn out. :)._

 _ **Squishyrabbit:**_ _I'm glad you like it like this. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14:**_

Days had passed. Rin wasn't sure how many.

Her surroundings always looked the same, and the outside world remained the same, a dark and gloomy climate.

She rarely got any visitors, if it wasn't Kagura or Naraku coming to make sure she was _behaving._

Rin spent majority of her time asleep.

The lack of food or water was affecting her now, which drained all her energy, or even will to fight.

Until-

She was suddenly awakened by a voice and hand shaking her awake.

"Rin."

She jolted, instinctively shooting her arms up defensively.

Her arms were pinned within her captor's, and soon, the familiar face came into focus.

"S-Sesshomaru?" She said uncertainly. She was tired and uncoordinated, so it could have just been a dream.

However, the rising feeling of joy in her chest formed.

"Sesshomaru!" She leapt forward without thinking, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"You are safe now, Rin." He said gently, wrapping his arm around her.

"But Naraku, and-"

"I have taken care of them. Along with a little help. They will not hurt you again." He said surely, pulling back to stare down at her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left..." She said, a few tears falling.

"It's fine, Rin. I may have said things differently than I wanted to, but know, I care for you. Deeply." He said, resting a hand against her cheek, which caught a couple of her tears.

Rin smiled, sadness and relief mixing as one, as he suddenly pulled her close, and pressed his lips to hers.

His hand went into her hair, while another wrapped around her waist.

 _... Another?_

Before Rin could even think more on it, she forcefully pushed herself out of his hold, making distance from him in shock.

A smile spread across his face, and the illusion faded.

 _Naraku._

"Y-You! How dare you! Why?!" Rin stammered in complete disgust as to what just occurred.

Naraku laughed. Actually laughed. "Foolish girl. You are so infatuated with that demon, you can't even remember what he looks like."

"No! You tricked me! You..." She wasn't sure whether to cry or be angry.

Both.

"You _bastard!"_ Rin finally managed, standing to meet his equal, her fist meeting his jaw.

Of course it wouldn't do anything to him, except piss him off.

"You wench!" He snapped, as he returned the gesture, his hand flying across her cheek, except more forceful.

Enough to send her clear across the other side of the room.

Her whole body collided with the wall of the hut, before slumping uselessly to the floor.

Pain consumed her to the point of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Alright, we're resting here for the night." InuYasha announced, since his group was practically sleep-walking.

"No, we can go a little further." Kagome insisted tiredly.

"Kagome. We have never been able to find Naraku travelling at this pace. What makes you think we can now? For all we know, Sesshomaru's found them already." InuYasha said.

Ever since Sesshomaru had come to them a few days ago, they rarely stopped.

Even if they hadn't sensed any jewel shards, they still pushed on. It was exhausting, even for a half-demon.

Sesshomaru hadn't been in contact with them since, which absolutely annoyed InuYasha.

If Rin was Sesshomaru's mate, he should know to look out for her at all times!

Lords knew he had had his share of knowing what it was like to lose Kagome.

But never by Naraku. Not exactly anyway.

* * *

 _Rin was running again._

 _It was that same darkness._

 _'I can't believe I did that! Why did this happen to me?'_

 _Sometimes, she wished none of this had ever happened._

 _If she hadn't met InuYasha, or Kagome, or the others. She wouldn't have been pulled into this world._

 _If she had just chosen to stay at Kaede's village like a normal human being._

 _If she hadn't met Sesshomaru...-_

 _Rin came to an abrupt halt at the thought._

 _No. No matter how many times she wished things to be different, she couldn't stand the devastating thought of never knowing Sesshomaru._

 _It was... He was a part of her life._

 _'But Sesshomaru, am I part of yours?' Rin thought to herself, because as more time went by, she began losing that hope._

 _After a few minutes, she began to notice that her dark surroundings had changed once again._

 _A field._

 _She was in a field. A beautiful field._

 _Nothing but comfort came from this field._

 _Rin wandered for a while._

 _For the first time, whether it was a dream or not, this was the first time in a long time she felt so safe._

 _"Rin." A voice called to her, a short distance away._

 _She stopped again, and this time, she knew the voice was really his._

 _Rin slowly turned to face the voice._

 _There he stood, the reason she suddenly felt so safe._

 _"S-Sesshomaru!" She finally managed, taking off to him faster than her brain could command her to._

 _Usually, in a dream, no matter the beauty of things, it was all an illusion._

 _It looked real, the surroundings may even_ _ **feel**_ _real, but you could never touch it._

 _Sesshomaru, was real, and proved so when she practically jumped into his awaiting embrace._

 _His arm wound around her as well._

 _Dream or not,_ _ **this**_ _was real. His features, his s_ _ **cent.**_

 _"Wait..." She couldn't hold in her confusion anymore, "This is a dream. How are you here? Like this?"_

 _Sesshomaru continued to stare down at her with admiration, a hand resting against her cheek, "It's the Bond. It's severing, it would seem that our souls are finding one last way to interact."_

 _"Severing? What do you mean?" Rin asked, worriedly._

 _"You're my mate, Rin. But I haven't done the requirements to make you so. That leaves us with the Bond. Every moment you were with me, it strengthened. Now that you are gone, that Bond is breaking." Sesshomaru explained._

 _"So, I'm not your mate anymore?" Rin asked confused._

 _"Of course you are. The severed Bond is just a reminder of that. It will continue to do so, until I find you. Unfortunately, I have lost your scent, but I have not stopped looking. I could have found you by now if I had marked you." He continued._

 _"So, mark me." Rin said, almost immediately, without her brains' consent._

 _Sesshomaru formed the slightest sign of a smile, his hand running down her cheek, "Unfortunately, it doesn't work that way. Despite the realism, this is just a dream. Nothing I do will affect you in reality... Besides, you are not ready for that yet, Rin."_

 _"So... You're asleep too?" She asked._

 _"Yes." He said simply._

 _'So, he's dreaming about me too?' Rin thought inwardly._

 _"Rin, we may be able to use this to an advantage. Do you know where you are?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked._

 _"Um... Not really. I'm in a hut. But I can't get out, there are demons everywhere guarding the place." Rin tried to explain._

 _"A hut? Why would Naraku have you in a village?" Sesshomaru asked, mainly to himself._

 _"I don't think I'm in a village... I've only gotten a glimpse, but I know that it's always dark, I don't think anyone lives here. And there's a barrier." Rin explained._

 _Sesshomaru's eyes lowered, seeming deep in thought._

 _The description could fit anything around this world._

 _"Rin. When you wake up, try to figure a way out. I don't necessarily mean escape, I still don't know why he took you-"_

 _"Because of you." Rin answered, "You've been searching for him too, right? He's using me as leverage."_

 _A light, barely audible growl emitted from him._

 _If Naraku thinks keeping her is going to prevent him from going after him... He is wrong._

 _Sesshomaru was cut off from his thoughts when he sensed Rin's tears._

 _Even in this dream, they were real._

 _"He's done something... Terrible, and I..." Rin broke off, the sudden vision of the scene returning._

 _"Has he touched you?" Sesshomaru nearly demanded._

 _"No... Not exactly, but..." Rin was suddenly broken off by the environment around them suddenly pulsing once._

 _Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her, seeming to have felt it too, "One of us is waking up. Do as I say, find a way out, take a good look at your surroundings, then find your way back here, and I will be waiting."_

 _Another pulse, more violent this time, it was apparently her who was waking up._

 _"Wait, Sesshomaru!" Rin tightened her hold on him as well, as if it could hold her back._

 _"Go, and be careful, mate." Sesshomaru's voice lowered to a whisper, his form fading as well._

 _Rin tried to resist one last time, the call for reality, but just before she could try to bring herself closer to him, he was gone, and the fields were fading._

 _Soon, she was back in the never-ending darkness, with only one path left to choose._

 _Consciousness._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15 Sneak peek:**_

 _"Stop moving!" The familiar female voice sounded._

 _"Let go of me, and I'll think about it!" Rin retorted, refusing to listen._

 _"Damn it, quit struggling, I'm trying to help you!" The demoness snapped, refusing her demands._


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Well, I am glad you guys like how this is progressing, and I hope you continue to enjoy, to my reviewers and all you other readers out there.**_

 _ **Thanks for all these reviews so far, and for reading.**_

 _ **Review replies:**_

 _ **Squishyrabbit:**_ _Thanks, I'm glad you're liking it. :)_

 _ **kagomeLove2:**_ _Haha, nope. I thought it was one thing not to be scared of Sesshomaru, but Naraku... Haha._

 _And yes, thanks to the severed bond, their feelings are progressing. And it will continue to. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. :)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15:**_

The first thing Rin felt when she came to, was dizziness.

Her vision was blurry, and her head hurt like hell.

After a few minutes of trying to overcome those senses, she couldn't help but feel another presence in the room. Extremely close to her as well.

She was laying on something that was _not_ the cot.

She then felt a pair of hands lightly pressing on her head.

Her first instinct was to panic, to get out of whatever was going on.

However, as soon as she tried to struggle, the hands on her head tightened, which added to the pain she was already feeling.

"Stop moving!" The familiar female voice sounded.

"Let go of me, and I'll think about it!" Rin retorted, refusing to listen.

"Damn it, quit struggling, I'm trying to help you!" The demoness snapped, refusing her demands.

Rin did just that, but only because she was brought aback by the words.

 _Help_ her? Since when was _anyone_ here bent on _helping_ her?

She winced when she felt the demoness resume her work.

Apparently not only was her head feeling like it was on fire, but the impact had left a slight gash on the top of her head.

"Y-you can sew?" Rin finally managed in the midst of the pain and confusion.

Kagura paused for a second, "I'm a demon, I'm not stupid."

Rin was surprised by her words, but only for a split second, before rolling her eyes, letting her continue in silence.

"You shouldn't speak out of turn like that. Naraku is not one to be trifled with." Kagura continued, a little more lightly.

"Hmm. You're another one of those people who let a higher up walk all over you then?" Rin guessed.

"This demon is capable of things you never thought of. Just be glad there's a reason he doesn't want you dead. Not yet anyway." Kagura said.

"You obviously haven't met Sesshomaru then. For Naraku to do something as lowly as _this,_ there's a reason for that. He's scared of him. He just doesn't realize he's dug himself a deeper grave." Rin said, thoughts and memories of the dream seeming to fill her with comfort.

"Do you really think Sesshomaru has what it takes to take on Naraku?" Kagura asked curiously.

" _Think?_ I _know_ he does." Rin said.

It went silent between them for a few minutes, until Kagura finally finished tending to the wounds.

Rin finally decided to sit up, although all that seemed to do was make her head swim.

"Hey, don't suppose you'd let me walk outside for a little while?" Rin asked.

"What, so you can escape? I don't think so." Kagura said roughly.

"Of course not. There's a big barrier out there, and a hundred demons, remember? I just... Think I need some air." Rin said sarcastically.

Kagura regarded her for a few minutes, "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"I'd want it no other way." Rin managed a forced smile.

She was still a bit light-headed when she stood, but refused to let it show.

"Maybe perhaps you should rest first." Kagura spoke up anyway.

"No, I'm fine. I'll be better when I can actually breathe in this forsaken place." Rin told her.

"Hmm." Was all she replied with, before leading the way, opening the door to her _prison._

With Kagura in front of er, the demon guards seemed to remain in their place, sensing no threat.

Once again, she was welcomed by the darkness of what appeared to be an abandoned village. Or a defeated one.

"Is it always night here or something?" Rin asked.

it wasn't so much _night_ looking, just constantly foggy.

"No. It's a part of the barrier. It hides us from the outside, and in. The barrier emits a small amount of miasma. Of course not enough to harm us." Kagura said.

"Hm." Rin commented simply.

Since the barrier was transparent, she could see past it.

The village let off into a forest, but she'd have to go past the barrier to see any further.

She felt hopeless, being unable to detect anything, where she was. How to try and get out.

"Hm. Naraku is returning. You may want to go back to the hut." Kagura informed.

If Rin wasn't so tired and in pain, she'd take the risk to stay where she was and fight.

But... Thanks to her smarter conscious, she reluctantly agreed.

Once again, she was back in the solitary confinements.

"Hey. Watch yourself next time. You're no good to him dead." Kagura informed, before closing the slide door, leaving her alone once again.

Rin took a deep breath. Even though she had no means to try and escape, she still felt like she hadn't made any progress.

She could only hope that what she was able to see would be enough. Or maybe even Sesshomaru caught her scent.

* * *

 _"Sesshomaru!"_

 _This time, it didn't take long for the nature effects of the dream to form._

 _The familiar fields that her mind produced._

 _"Sesshomaru?"_

 _The only thing missing from the realm she now wandered, was Sesshomaru._

 _Of course,_ _ **she**_ _could not create him. He could only be here if he were asleep._

 _Or maybe her previous dream_ _ **was**_ _just a dream..._

 _Then again, Sesshomaru rarely slept._

 _'I guess we didn't really plan this out very well.' Rin thought to herself._

 _For what felt like hours went by, and Rin made herself comfortable under a large magnolia tree._

 _She thought it seemed silly that she had managed to find sleep in a dream, but, here she was._

 _It sure beat sleeping where she really was._

 _She had to have been asleep for a good couple hours, before a gentle, comforting breeze coaxed her out of... Dream-sleep._

 _"Rin." Sesshomaru said gently._

 _Rin jumped up, immediately making her way to him, wrapping her arms around him again._

 _"I thought for a second this wasn't working." She whispered into his shoulder._

 _"I am sorry, Rin. I've been trying to cover some distance since we last met. InuYasha hasn't had much luck either." Sesshomaru explained._

 _"InuYasha?" Rin pulled away, brought aback by the sudden name, "You told him about this?"_

 _Sesshomaru simply nodded._

 _Rin couldn't help but smile, for someone who didn't like InuYasha so much, it surprised her the measures he was taking._

 _"Now, enough about him. Have you been able to see where you are?" Sesshomaru asked._

 _Rin's eyes lowered, "I... I was able to get out.. But... I still couldn't exactly tell of anything. It's always so dark, I...-" She trailed off at a sudden thought, focusing back on him._

 _"What?" Sesshomaru asked._

 _"M-maybe I can_ _ **show**_ _you..." She suggested. These fields had to have been her conscious giving her a safe haven, perhaps maybe she could form the surroundings she saw._

 _Sesshomaru tilted his head, only slightly confused by her meaning._

 _Rin took a deep breath, closing her eyes in concentration, trying to imagine everything she had seen today._

 _Almost immediately, the safety feeling of the fields melted away into the familiar darkness, and if it weren't for Sesshomaru's presence still with her, she would think she was only waking up._

 _When she opened her eyes again, she and Sesshomaru were both standing right in the middle of the abandoned village._

 _The gloomy surroundings, all of it._

 _"Is this where you are?" Sesshomaru finally spoke, seeming semi-surprised at the sudden feature change._

 _"Yes. This was_ _ **all**_ _I could see though. Any further, I would have to go through the barrier." Rin explained._

 _In that instant, Sesshomaru released her, before enveloping himself in a bright orb, taking to the skies, having no problem past the barrier, and shortly disappearing in the darkness._

 _It was silent for a long time, Rin just stared up at the darkening sky._

 _Despite knowing he was still there, she couldn't help but feel the familiar fear of being alone._

 _The feeling was short-lived, however, when she noticed him descend back down to her._

 _He landed again beside her, silent, ad in thought for a while._

 _"Do... do you know where this is?" Rin finally asked._

 _"Not exactly. But it's enough to know where to look." Sesshomaru replied._

 _After a few seconds, their surroundings faded once again, returning back to the familiar features of the fields._

 _"Are you doing alright?" He asked._

 _Rin sighed, "As well as I can. My head hurts, and I just miss you."_

 _"I will find you soon, Rin. I promise." Sesshomaru swore._

 _"I know." She said certainly._

 _"Get some rest. I will inform InuYasha what we're looking for, then I will resume the search." He told her._

 _"Wait!" Rin came forward, grabbing hold of his sleeve, which she could feel was slowly starting to fade. "Can you... Stay? For a little while longer? I like it here, but only if you're with me."_

 _Sesshomaru hesitated for a few minute, but nodded mutely._

 _Soon, they found themselves back under the large magnolia tree, this time, Rin was in the comforts of his embrace._

 _As if sensing the mood, their surroundings darkened slightly, to where it almost looked like dusk._

 _"Sesshomaru." Rin started slowly._

 _"Hm?" He sounded tired, lords kew how tired he_ _ **must**_ _be feeling right now due to his never-ending search for her._

 _"I just want to say I'm sorry. For all of this. I understand your feelings, and I over-reacted. I shouldn't have wandered so far away, I-"_

 _"Stop." Sesshomaru nearly snapped, "None of this is your fault. It's_ _ **his,**_ _for even_ _ **thinking**_ _he could take you from me. And mine for not sensing anything before."_

 _"You can't sense everything. I know even someone like you has their limits. Just know, I'm holding out fine on my own, don't over exert yourself and rush in here blindly. I don't want to see you get hurt." Rin said._

 _Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her, "You do not have to worry about me, Rin. I meant what I said, I will protect you, no matter what."_

 _Rin smiled lightly, turning her face more against his kimono._

 _The joyous scent of him filled her, like everything was a reality._

 _The forestry, spring rain scent._

 _"I wish this was real. And that it never ended." She whispered against him._

 _"It will be, soon enough." Sesshomaru said gently._

 _Rin moved her head away from him, to focus more on his golden orbs._

 _Her heartbeat flutered, in a good, sensitive way._

 _She moved closer to him, until her lips hesitantly pressed against his, as if asking for permission._

 _He immediately granted her permission, his lips immediately, eagerly taking over hers._

 _Rin turned more towards him, until she managed to fit herself into his lap, allowing her to get closer to him._

 _His hand caressed the depth of her hair, absent-mindedly running his claws through the layers, straightening the seemingly smooth tangles._

 _As their kiss continued to progress, Rin couldn't hold back the tears that unknowingly flowed down her cheeks. This felt real, it even_ _ **was**_ _real, in the dream world of course, but she still couldn't feel close enough to him. Like he was still out of reach._

 _Without words, Sesshomaru switched his focus on her tears, his lips coaxing them away._

 _"Soon, Rin. I will find you." He repeated soothingly, as his lips then made a trail down to the side of her neck, his hand moving her long black hair away from the spot._

 _She couldn't prevent the gasp that emitted from her, her breath faltering at the overwhelming sensation._

 _Like before, her throat was marked in kisses, and it sent her body on fire, but at the same time, full of comfort._

 _"Sesshomaru..." She whimpered, as she bared her neck to him, "I..."_

 _She hesitated again. He may not feel the same way, but this was the only emotion she was feeling at this moment._

 _"I love you."_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hmm, she said it first. In a dream of course.**_

 _ **I hope you guys are still enjoying so far! Sorry if these chapters have been short. I'm working on trying to lengthen them. As long as I'm still writing though, right?**_

 _ **Anyways...**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16 Sneak peek:**_

 _"I have found Rin's location." He said._

 _"What? Where?" InuYasha perked up, Kagome soon after._

 _"I have not found_ _ **it**_ _yet, but she is at an abandoned village, a forest surrounding it, and a few miles out are some mountains." Sesshomaru explained._

 _"Wait a second. If you didn't find it, how the hell do you know all that, huh?" InuYasha demanded._

 _Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "I have been able to get in contact with Rin through the dream world. It is a part of our connection."_

 _"Ya had me at dream world. I don't even wanna know what happens there. So, where do we start?" InuYasha asked._


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Hello writer's block, my old friend. So, I have been stuck on chapter 19 for a while as I write this, either that or I've become lazy thanks to school, but I'm going to try and get around to writing it tonight. I've also been lazy on trying to watch the show. I've learned that I'm actually writing this faster than the episodes I've watched. These last few chapters basically have made up Episode 80. Which I just recently saw. So I'll be doing some catching up this weekend. In the mean time, enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **Review replies:**_

 _ **Squishyrabbit:**_ _Thanks, lol, and I get excited when I see a new review :). Glad you're enjoying._

 _ **kagomeLove2:**_ _Ha, I'm glad you like it that way. I would agree with you about that on the show. I'm glad you enjoy the updates._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Thanks._

 _ **Marie Plant:**_ _Hello you. Thanks for reading! I'm glad I'm keeping you in suspense. Let me tell you, when I get deeply interested in either writing or reading, I'm in that universe too. And my parents tend to think it's a good idea to try and scare the crap out of me while I'm in my "zone". I'll just be writing and they'll suddenly tap my shoulder and talk real loud. Then be like, "Sorry keep writing."_

 _Thank you for reading, I hope you continu to enjoy._

 _ **Once again this chapter might be a bit short, but... It's just the fact of where I like to cut things off to begin another.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16:**_

Rin slowly awoke from the long, and peaceful slumber.

Even though she had been asleep for probably many hours, she still felt exhausted.

Her head felt fine at the moment, but she couldn't say the same about her stomach.

It was telling her how desperately hungry she was.

She was usually good at surviving without food for long periods of time, but that was long ago.

Now, her stomach was too weak to try and handle such hunger.

Rin glanced over at the basket of fruit that remained since the first day she'd been brought here.

They wouldn't be fresh anymore, in fact, some were probably even rotten, but it was better than nothing.

She slowly made her way to the basket, and picked out the best in-shape apple she could find.

It still wasn't the freshest, but right now, she was so hungry she didn't care what it tasted like.

* * *

"My Lord Naraku." Kagura lowered onto her knees before the returned demon.

"Kagura. I can sense that the human girl has been wandering outside the hut. Why would that be?" Naraku asked.

Kagura stared at him in surprise, she hadn't expected him to catch that from the distance he was at.

"U-uh... She wasn't out for long, and I watched her every move. S-She just wanted air." Kagura explained shakily.

"Air? She is our prisoner, she does not recieve such privileges. This girl... She may be human, but you can't underestimate her, this one puts up a fight. If you wish to keep your life, I would refrain doing that again." Naraku said.

"Y-yes, my Lord." Kagura lowered her head.

"Hmm. There may be a way to redeem yourself." Naraku spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"Anything, just name it." Kagura said.

"Kanna, come here." He called out into the seemingly empty room.

Almost immediately, out of nowhere, the young girl with white hair approached, her mirror in hand.

As if she had read his mind, the mirror flashed once.

"Do you know who that is, Kagura?" Naraku asked.

Kagura took one brief glance at the mirror, that showed a familiar demon with black hair tied in a ponytail.

"It's that mangy wolf. What of him?" Kagura asked.

"I know that for some time now, he's had some sacred jewel shards. I'd like you to retreive them for me." Naraku said.

Kagura stared at her master for a few more seconds, before simply nodding and leaving the room.

"And Kagura..." Naraku added, "Don't do anything foolish. I will know if you do."

* * *

Sesshomaru found InuYasha's group again at their new resting place for the night.

He still wasn't sure why he was still wanting their help, he had the image of her location glued in his head.

Either way, they were already a part of this rescue mission.

His persistent, dense brother would have it no other way.

Finally, he lowered himself back to the earth, a few feet away from the lounging group.

"I have found Rin's location." He said.

"What? Where?" InuYasha perked up, Kagome soon after.

"I have not found _it_ yet, but she is at an abandoned village, a forest surrounds it, and a few miles out are some mountains." Sesshomaru explained.

"Wait a second. If you didn't find it, how the hell do you know all that, huh?" InuYasha demanded.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "I have been able to get in contact with Rin through the dream world. It is a part of our connection."

"Ya had me at dream world. I don't even wanna know what happens there. So, where do we start with a place like that?" InuYasha asked.

"Wecontinue searching. Until we find her." Sesshomaru said, before taking off in an orb of light once again without another word.

He could hear InuYasha demanding him to come back and stop running off in the middle of giving information, but he tuned him out.

His brother was right about one thing.

Seeing Rin in the dream world let him revive his memory of her scent.

Honestly, how could he forget it?

Her scent was the purest of all.

Cherry blossoms and vanilla, and other mixed scents that mean she was _his._

He just had to be able to find even the slightest trace of that scent, and he would find her.

* * *

No matter how hard she tried, Rin found herself unable to sleep.

Had the food she'd eaten completely improved her energy?

The door to the hut slowly slid open, and the light sound of footsteps approached.

Rin immediately focused on the owner, before instinctively backing away from him.

"Stay away from me!" She demanded.

Naraku paused, but only for a split second, "Or else what, girl? There's nowhere for you to run, and I doubt you'd want a repeat of the other day."

"I'd rather anything than for you to be in this room with me." Rin said.

"You forget..." Naraku started, approaching her, and Rin mistakenly made it easy for him to back her into the wall, "You are _my_ prisoner in this place. So I can do whatever I want."

Rin's eyes widened in absolute fear at his words, her heartbeat rising, and _not_ in a good way.

"You know... When I tasted your lips that day... I thought, I would never stop. And I think... Part of you enjoyed it." Naraku stated, two fingers grasping her chin to keep the eye contact.

Rin's eyes widened more in horror and disgust, "Why you... _Sick!_ Disgusting! Vile!..." The forming anger gave her a new sense of adrenaline, as she pushed against him, and for a split second, she was winning.

Until she wasn't.

Naraku only chuckled, pushing her back up against the walll with more force, nearly knocking the breath out of her, "Oh, I forget how feisty you are."

Rin just glared at him again.

"Don't stop on my account. I've been called much worst than that." Naraku said, running a hand down her cheek.

It was as if it were opposite day!

As if her words were like praises and compliments to him!

"I thought so." He said, before finally backing off, "I'll be sending someone to check on you in a bit. Your _friend_ Kagura has been sent away. I believe she has grown far too acquainted with you."

Rin stared at him, surprise and confusion covering her face.

Acquainted? They were barely even... _Anything!_

A few minutes passed before she realized she was alone again.

At that moment, she couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes.

Sesshomaru. Where are you?

After a few minutes, she made her way over to the cot to lie down, trying once again to find sleep.

* * *

 _It didn't take long for her to spot Sessomaru. It looked as though he might have been there a while._

 _She went to hug him once again, as if she hadn't been in contact with him the last few nights._

 _"Rin. Are you well?" Sesshomaru asked, sensing she was more wistful than usual._

 _"I am now." She whispered, taking in his scent._

 _Sesshomaru pulled away slightly to look her over, before caressing her cheek, "Tell me what's happening."_

* * *

 _"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry. I should have noticed it sooner." Rin was in tears now._

 _"It was not your fault, Rin. He manipulated you. He does that, and he will_ _ **not**_ _get away with it." Sesshomaru said._

 _"I feel so... Dirty, though. I just... Please tell me you're close to finding me." Rin said, looking at him with hopeful eyes._

 _"That's why I came tonight, Rin. I have caught a faint trail. So this may be the last time you see me here." Sesshomaru said._

 _Rin's heart stuttered in slight excitement towards the news, but also slight fear and sadness to not be able to see him when she slept._

 _"Next time you see me, this will be real." Sesshomaru continued, his hand resting on her shoulder._

 _She nodded silently, taking a deep breath, "Just be careful. I don't know if Naraku knows about any of this or not."_

 _"It won't matter. I will do whatever it takes to get you out of there." Sesshomaru said certainly._

 _Rin nodded again, before coming forward, pressing her lips against his._

 _The kiss quickly deepened, as if it were to be their last._

 _Which was partially true, at least for now._

 _For the last time in this world, they lay together in peace._

 _Until once again, even in the dream, she found deeper sleep._

 _Safe._

 _Secure._

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, end of this chapter.**_

 _ **I guess we can think of the next as a... Season finale.**_

 _ **I first watched InuYasha on youtube, and they didn't title seasons, just the episodes. So it wasn't until a few years later that I realized, I watched A LOT of seasons.**_

* * *

 _ **Anywho, Here is the chapter 17 sneak peek:**_

 _"So, Naraku has Rin at... Some village?" Kagome asked._

 _"I doubt it. Probably just looks like one. Besides, he's saying he saw all this in a dream. Sounds ridiculous if you ask me." InuYasha said._

 _Silence._

 _"What about you, Sango? You look like you know something." InuYasha asked._

 _"It_ _ **is**_ _strange. You said it looked like a village, surrounded by a forest. And mountainous area?" Sango asked._

 _"Yeah? What of it? Are you trying to say you know this place?" InuYasha asked._

 _"Yes. Actually I think I know where it is." Sango said._

 _"Well, where? What village?" InuYasha asked impatiently._

 _Sango hesitated for a few more seconds, before focusing on the group, "Mine."_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: ... Hi guys, it's been a while. I've woken up the last couple days to my email BLOWING UP with favorites and follows, and my 50th review! Thank you Traveler1024, which I will get to shortly.**_

 _ **So, with all this cheering me up and constantly reminding me to continue this story. I have not stopped. Just... I'm not even going to say the same excuse I've been saying, so I won't.**_

 _ **Today, I was sure I would be able to finally finish chapter 19, but... School. I spent 4 hours straight working on one subject that was online. I will be finishing that chapter tonight if its the last thing I do. Then I will be able to get back into the anime.**_

 _ **Anywho, since all this craziness of mine has kept you from reading, I feel like I owe you this chapter. It might be short, but do not worry. The next 2 chapters, ESPECIALLY 19, is going to be pretty long. Then hopefully I will be back on track.**_

 _ **Now, enough ranting, time for review replies!**_

 _ **Squishyrabbit:**_ _Hmm... We'll see..._

 _ **kagomeLove2:**_ _Thanks, and I have taken a bit of a break, but I still couldn't stop thinking about this story. Haha. I think since I managed to take care of all my classes for the rest of this week, I can focus on this story and the show. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _ **Traveler1024:**_ _Hey, welcome to the story. I'm glad you enjoyed it so far, and continue to enjoy!_

 _ **Without any further ado, here we go.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17:**_

InuYasha returned back to the group's resting place after Sesshomaru had left with his small piece of information.

"So, Naraku has Rin at... Some village?" Kagome asked.

"I doubt it. Probably just looks like one. Besides, he's saying he saw all this in a dream. Sounds ridiculous if you ask me." InuYasha said.

Silence.

InuYasha focusd on the other two.

"What about you, Sango? You look like you know something." InuYasha asked.

"It _is_ strange. You said it looked like a village, surrounded by a forest and mountainous area?" Sango asked.

"Yeah? What of it? Are you trying to say you know this place?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes. Actually, I think I know where it is." Sango said.

"Well where? What village?" InuYasha asked impatiently.

Sango hesitated for a few more seconds, before focusing on the group, "Mine."

* * *

When Rin finally woke up, once again, she was not alone.

"Watching me sleep now, are you? What will it take for you to leave me a-" She trailed off whe she finally faced the presence.

It wasn't Naraku. Or Kagura.

Whoever it was, he was younger, about her age.

He was silent, as if he were staring off into space.

Rin sat up to look him over more.

He didn't look to be a demon.

Was he another human here for Naraku's twisted purposes?

She gasped at the thought, a hint of realization hitting her at the words.

 _'Kohaku?'_

* * *

Only a day later, Sesshomaru arrived at the exact place he had seen in the dream.

He knew he had been close when the day had suddenly become night, and Naraku's scent only grew stronger.

Now, he stood before the barrier.

Unlike the dream, he could not phase through this one, no matter what he tried.

"Sesshomaru. My, that did not take long. I wonder, how did you find me?" Naraku stood within the safety of the barrier, his voice as clear as day.

"It does not matter. What matters is when I get through this barrier, I am going to tear out your throat and rip you limb from limb." Sesshomaru said calmly.

Naraku chuckled, "Intriguing. I'd worry about breaking through first."

Sesshomaru continued to glare at him through the invisible, glass-like barrier.

Before he could carry out that action, he heard approaching forms behind him.

"Step aside, Sesshomaru. I'll handle this." InuYasha's voice came, his Tetsaiga drawn.

"InuYasha. What an honor to have both of you in my presence." Naraku acknowledged him.

"Heh. You keep talking like that, Naraku. I've learned some new tricks since we last met." InuYasha smirked, readying his sword, " _Windscar!"_

It was then Sesshomaru decided to move, sensing the attack coming his way.

"It is useless." Naraku said towards the attack, although part of him wondered why the Tetsaiga looked slightly different. _Red._

The windscar enveloped around the barrier, at first, seeming to do nothing.

Then, parts of it began to disintegrate.

' _Impossible...'_ Naraku thought inwardly.

As soon as there was an opening, Sesshomaru came forward, charging straight for Naraku at an inhuman speed.

At the last second, he seemd to regain himself, managing to escape the dog demon's glowing claws.

Sesshomaru landed in his previous standing place, turning to the demon, prepared to lunge again.

"Careful, Sesshomaru. One move... One word, she dies." Naraku warned.

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes at him, fighting the urge to attack him anyway.

However, he chose the latter. He promised Rin to be his first priority.

Sesshomaru left the demon in an inhuman speed.

Naraku used the chance to attack _him,_ shooting a tentacle at him in his path.

"Oh no you don't!" InuYasha reminded him of his presence, slicing his sword through the limb, disconnecting it from Naraku's control.

Sesshomaru continued his search through the small village.

Rin's scent was stronger now. Very close to him.

* * *

"Kohaku... T-this isn't you... Don't do this." Rin spoke cautiously, backing away from him as he slowly, and unconsciously followed her steps.

Rin's back met with the wall of the hut, and her heart began beating twice as fast at the realization of being trapped.

Kohaku lifted his scythe-shaped weapon in the air, directed straight at her.

At that moment, the hut door slid open so fast, it almost broke off.

Rin quickly set her sights on the newcomer.

' _Sesshomaru...'_

Sesshomaru stepped into the room, claws immediately glowing at the sight before him.

"Sesshomaru, don't! He doesn't know what he's doing!" Rin defended, despite the position.

At that moment, Kohaku lowered his weapon down on her.

At the last second, Sesshomaru came forward, grabbing the boy by the neck, before sending him across the room, but not before the weapon had done _some_ damage.

His timing had made the weapon simply swipe her cheek.

Unfazed by the attack, Kohaku stood again, absolutely no emotion in his eyes, as he faced the two again.

Sesshomaru stood in front of Rin, "You may want to look away, Rin."

"Sesshomaru... Please don't. That's Sango's brother, he's being controlled against his will." Rin explained.

Sesshomaru nearly growled, growing annoyed at how easily he gave into her words.

It was a silent stand-off for a long time, before suddenly, Kohaku took off running out of the hut, disappearing in the darkness.

Rin was confused for a second, but partially relieved.

"Rin!"

Kohaku's retreating form was later replaced by InuYasha's.

"Where is Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He took off like the coward he is." InuYasha said.

Sesshomaru regarded him silently for a few seconds, before turning back to Rin.

His focus immediately set on the fresh slash on her cheek, blood trickling down to her neck now.

Sesshomaru took on step closer to her, nearly backing her into the wall again, before he came forward, and starting at the end trail, his tongue traced the blood up to its source, until there was no more.

Soon, Rin felt that pain lessen.

Afterwards, he pulled away, to look over the rest of her form.

He could sense the shape she was in.

She _had_ been touched by him, and he intended to know _everything_ that the demon did to her.

But for now...

Rin smiled, fighting back tears, before all but jumping to him, wrapping her arms around him, her weakened, sore body finally at ease just being near him again.

For real this time.

* * *

Kagura had picked up a retreating Kohaku as she returned from a failed mission.

Already knowing the boy didn't talk, she depended on her senses to find that Naraku was no longer there.

The faint scent of InuYasha, his friends, and Sesshomaru lingered as well.

' _Hmm.'_ She thought as she flew away from the village, in search of her master's new hiding place.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18 sneak peek:**_

 _After a short argument between the two dog demon brothers, Sesshomaru reluctantly agreed to follow the others, with Rin, to Kaede's village._

 _From there, Kagome left, saying she was going home to get some better equipped medicine and other things that would help Rin's other inuries she had endured._

 _Until then, Rin was given her own hut for more, much needed rest, which Sesshomaru followed her to._

 _Finally, she was able to rest in peace._


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: ... Oh... Hello. Still haven't given up this story!**_

 _ **Review replies:**_

 _ **Squishyrabbit:**_ _Thanks. We will see where this plot takes us. ;)._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Yay!_

 _ **kagomeLove2:**_ _Yep. Hope you enjoy._

 _ **Just a quick note: These next few chapters will be my own little plot thing. At about the end of chapter 20, we will be resume following the show. :).**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18:**_

After a short argument between the two dog demon brothers, Sesshomaru reluctantly agreed to follow the others, with RIn, to Kaede's village.

From there, Kagome left, saying she was going home to get some better equipped medicine and other things that would help Rin's other injuries she had endured.

Until then, Rin was given her own hut for more, much needed rest, which Sesshomaru followed her to.

Finally, she was able to rest in peace.

* * *

After what only felt like an hour, Rin slowly opened her eyes in the darkened room.

It took her a few minutes to remember where she was.

Not long enough before she caught sight of someone sitting beside her bed.

She turned her head, letting out a startled gasp at the unexpected presence so close, before taking a deep breath of relief after identifying him.

"Are you well, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

Rin took another deep breath, "Yeah. I'm fine. How long was I asleep?"

"A day." Sesshomaru answered simply.

"A _day?!"_ She gasped aloud, quickly sitting up, which her body quickly disagreed with.

Sesshomaru was up in seconds, his hand pressing lightly against her chest, urging her to lay back down.

"It is fine, Rin. You needed the rest." He reminded.

Rin almost immediately relaxed at his touch and soothing voice.

She stared up into his eyes, that were slowly coming closer to her.

Within seconds, Sesshomaru's lips were on hers.

Soft. Gentle.

She kissed him back as his hand caressed her cheek.

"I told you this would be real." He whispered as he kissed her.

Rin smiled against his lips, before slightly pulling away, "Careful Sesshomaru, I'm not sure if I'm even awake yet."

"You are. And the Miko is on her way here." He said as he pulled away.

Before Rin could even realize what he was saying, the cloth door-flap opened.

"Good evening Rin." Kagome announced her arrival, "Sesshomaru." She nodded.

"Kagome!" Rin exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around her long lost friend.

Despite her happiness, however, it was short-lived when pain shot through most of her body.

"Ouch." She exclaimed lightly, pulling away, her head swimming.

"Careful there, Rin. You still have some time before you get better. Kaede looked you over while you were out. She said you have some minor bruising on the inside all down your left side, and we had to redo the stitches on your head. Who did those by the way?" Kagome asked.

Rin looked down, hesitating her answer. Like they'd believe _this._

"Kagura."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, "Kagura? The wind demon? Why would she do that? Not that I'm not grateful or anything." Kagome asked.

"I don't know. She claimed it was because if I was dead, Naraku would have no leverage over you guys, but... I feel like there was something more to it. I mean..." Rin paused, glancing over at Sesshomaru, "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have been able to get outside, or... Show you the outside."

Sesshomaru regarded her silently, his expression remaining impassive.

"So you think Kagura is good?" Kagome asked confused.

"I don't know. She's only following Naraku's orders, I don't think she wants to hurt anyone." Rin said.

"Well, we'll worry about that later. For now, Kaede is making some stew for dinner. It might be a while, but until then, I brought some clothes back from my era, they _might_ fit you. I just thought you might want to get out of those old clothes, they look pretty torn. Also, there is a hot spring in one of the bigger huts here, if you want to wash up." Kagome offered.

Rin smiled, almost sadly, she missed Kagome, a lot. "Thank you Kagome. Really. I'd like that."

Kagome smiled, "Great. I'll go get my bag, and I'll show you where the hot spring is."

* * *

Rin sighed in contentment as the hot water soothed her skin, her tight muscles relaxing, leaving her body limp in the water for a few moments.

After a few minutes of letting the warm water soak all of her, she reached over for the bag, that held Kagome's scented soaps for her to use.

One was shampoo, the other was body wash.

She took the first small bottle, applying it to her long hair.

Once she felt it was all on, she lowered herself back into the warm waters, until her whole form was submerged.

After a few seconds of ridding of the soap, she resurfaced, taking in a slight breath of air.

However, it wasn't until she stood that she noticed the silent presence watching her.

"Sesshomaru!" She nearly screeched, turning her back on him, a blush shortly covering her face, "W-what are you doing in here?"

"I'm keeping watch over you." He answered simply, unfazed by her apparent discomfort.

Rin did her best to hold back an embarrassed laugh, "U-Um, couldn't you do that outside?"

"No." He answered.

Rin rolled her eyes, what was up with this dog demon today?

She carefully made her way out of the cool spring/tub, making sure to keep it between her and Sesshomaru as she quickly searched the bag for the clean kimonos that Kagome had brought for her.

She picked one quickly without even paying attention. A blue one, and quickly put it on.

It was a little big for her, but at the moment, she didn't care.

Taking a deep breath, she finally turned to face him.

She was glad to be with him again too, but this was going a little far.

And strange.

He always respected her privacy.

"No? That's all you're going to say? Why can't you watch from outside like a normal person?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes, "I made a promise that when I finally found you, I would never let you out of my sights again."

Rin was slightly taken aback by his words. She was about ready to have a comeback for just about anything he would say, but _that..._

She could see it in his eyes, the emotion.

She took a deep breath, before approaching him.

"Sesshomaru. This wasn't your fault. I am fine. We are here in a village, where everyone knows demons, the allies and the enemies. It's safe here. You don't have to worry so much here." Rin said.

" _I_ want to protect you, Rin. You're mine, and I..." He trailed off, staring into her eyes.

Rin stared at him, eyes widening just a fraction. He may not say it, but she already knew.

She closed the distance between them, which he welcomed, his arm wrapping around her waist, bringing her even closer, until she was pressed against his body.

He kissed her, deeply.

Rin gasped against the urgency within each kiss, but attempted to match his movements.

This was their first... Well _second,_ kiss they had shared that wasn't from a dream world, and it felt a lot more meaningful than any they had shared there.

Sesshomaru's hand was roaming her form, and it felt as though he were touching every part of her at once.

Suddenly, she never wanted to leave this place, this embrace.

"Hey Rin I just wanted to let you- Oh, gods! Nevermind sorry!" Kagome's voice interrupted, but had quickly disappeared after seeing enough.

Their kiss had ended anyway.

Sesshomaru's form tense against her.

Since the miko was no longer there for him to glare at, he looked down at Rin.

"I am ready for us to leave this place." He said simply.

Rin couldn't help but laugh, "Come now, Sesshomaru. It's not that bad. Kagome means well, she really does."

Sesshomaru just stared down at her for a few seconds, but let it go.

"She probably came to tell you that your food is ready. Go ahead. I will find you later." He finally spoke.

"Wait, you're not coming?" Rin asked. _Whatever happened to never keeping her out of his sights?_

"I do not eat what you do. I will not be far, but I trust you want to spend time with them. So I will give you your space." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru..." She spoke up, grabbing his arm before he could leave. She was happy to be able to finally see and spend time with Kagome and the others, but... She hated for Sesshomaru to feel like he was being pushed away.

He turned back to her, eyes softer than ever, as he closed their distance again, "I will see you soon, Rin."

With one last breathless kiss, he left her once again in solitude in the warm room.

* * *

Rin soon found her way to Kaede's hut, where, when she entered, the others were waiting for her.

"Rin! I hope the kimono fits you okay." Kagome spoke first.

"Oh, yes. It's fine. Thank you." Rin smiled as she sat down with the group.

"Also, I want to apologize... You know... For earlier...-"

"Oh it's fine! I was just... Well we were... Well-"

"We don't wanna know." InuYasha finished for her.

"Okay." Rin said, for the first time, grateful that he cut in.

"On the other hand, how are ye, Rin?" Kaede spoke up as she was serving bowls.

"I'm fine." Rin said.

Kaede regarded her, as she handed her a bowl of stew, "Are ye sure?"

"I'm sure. Just a little sore." Rin said.

"It will take some time before your injuries heal. I would suggest staying here for a few days." Kaede said.

"Yes, but, I don't think Sesshomaru-"

"Oh, come off it. Sesshomaru can deal with it. It's his fault that you got in this mess to begin with!" InuYasha snapped.

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

"It was _not_ his fault! Like you, Sesshomaru has done all in his power to keep me safe! Kagura had been following us for, judging by her words, a long time. She could have gotten me any time she wanted to. So don't you dare blame _this_ on him." Rin said.

InuYasha was rendered speechless by her outburst.

Rin took a deep breath, breaking the short moment of complete silence, all eyes fixed on her.

"I'm sorry."

"No Rin. Even I can see you care about him." Kagome spoke up.

"I do. Probably more than I should." Rin sighed.

"Still, Rin. If you're his mate, he should still allow you to do whatever you want. If you decide to stay, to heal, he should understand that." InuYasha finally spoke up.

Rin nodded, and they finished dinner in silence.

* * *

After about an hour, Rin decided to retire back to her hut.

Her head was starting to hurt, so Kagome offered some medicine from her era for that. It would also help her sleep.

Help her sleep, it did.

She had to have been asleep for about another hour, before she heard the lightest sound of shuffling noises.

Rin immediately jumped up, almost in a defensive state.

Her guard dropped, however, when she only faced Sesshomaru, staring at her calmly.

"Are you alright, Rin?" He asked.

"Yes. Sorry, I just thought..." She trailed off. Not wanting to think of the reason.

"You are safe now." He said, taking a couple steps closer to her.

"Yeah. That's exactly what Naraku said when he pretended to be you." Rin sighed.

She nearly regretted her words when she heard a light growl come from Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean... Sesshomaru, I'm fine, really." Rin stood, closing the distance between them.

"Is that how you were injured?" He asked.

"...What?" She was brought aback by the sudden question.

"Your injuries." Sesshomaru repeated, resting a hand on her left side, which she slightly flinched at, "Did he make you think I caused them?"

Rin's eyes widened in realization, "No. No no no. Of course not! I figured out it was him _before_ he did any of this. Besides, even if he did... I know you'd never hurt me."

"But I have. Unintentionally, of course. But I've hurt you. More than once." Sesshomaru said immediately.

Rin hesitated for a few minutes, unsure of how to reply to that.

"Sesshomaru... You didn't mean to, and that's what matters. No matter how badly you may think of yourself, I forgive you."

He stared at her silently, his hand slowly gliding up her form.

Rin returned the gesture, raising her hands to rest against his cheeks, each hand covering his twin magenta streaks.

She raised herself a little to reach his height, and gently pressed her lips to his.

Sessomaru's claws kneaded through he hair as he kissed her bak, slowly bringing her closer.

Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck, ensurin that they never break apart.

Never again.

Sesshomaru's lips left hers, slowly trailing down her neck, his mouth and tongue hungrily claiming it.

Rin couldn't hold in the moan that escaped her as her body instinctively replied to the action.

"Sesshomaru..." She breathed, her hands resting against his hair, lightly pressing him more into her neck.

He growled lowly, which sent another jolt of heat through her body.

"It's okay. You can mark me if you want to." She all but whispered.

She felt Sesshomaru tense against her, another growl emitting from him as he slowly pulled away from her neck.

"Rin." He repeated, more clearly this time, pulling back to look at her.

"It's okay." She repeated her own words, "I know you've been wanting to since you lost me."

Sesshomaru caressed her cheek again, oh how he wanted to fulfill that demand.

"Rin." He said again, lowering his head to hers, "I can't. Not yet."

Rin stared into his eyes, trying to hide the disappintment, but at the same time, understood.

She nodded silently.

"Get some rest, Rin." He finally said, "I will watch you."

Rin nodded, hesitantly pulling away, making her way back to the bed.

As she laid down, her gaze fell on Sesshomaru again.

He hadn't moved, nor had he intended to.

"Sesshomaru..." She mumbled, sleep already trying to resume.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked.

"I am staying with you, Rin." He said.

"No, I mean..." She hesitated, her cheeks growing warm, "W-will you sleep here with me?"

Sesshomaru stared down at her, understanding her meaning.

At other times, he'd say no.

Right now...

He'd been without her for what felt like so long.

Rin was slightly surprised when he complied, moving to the bed, laying down in the space she provided.

She laid down next to him, of course giving him his space. Or what space there was. Although part of her was telling her she still wasn't close enough.

After a few minutes of silence, she finally decided to just heed her inner demands.

In a quick fashion, before he could even notice what she was doing, she had moved onto her side, moving her head to rest on his shoulder, draping one arm over him.

Sesshomaru had, of course, tensed at the sudden motion, but quickly relaxed.

He wouldn't refuse her this gesture if his life depended on it.

She was back with him again, as she always should be.

* * *

 _ **A/N: phew. This was a pretty long chapter. The next chapter... Ehh... Took me forever to write, and had to rewrite parts of it like 50 times(*Cough* just twice), but... I hope you are enjoying nonetheless!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19 Sneak peek:**_

 _"So, how have you been, Kagome?" Rin asked the next morning._

 _She had found her tending the gardens, and other chores to help Kaede out._

 _Sesshomaru had left when she awoke._

 _Even if she was in a village, he still wanted to scout the outside perimeters._

 _"I've been doing alright. You know, out seeing the world. It's pretty nice. Except for the demons." Kagome smiled at her._

 _"Yeah. Uh, where are Sango and Miroku? I noticed they were't at dinner last night." Rin asked._

 _"Oh. They went back to the village Naraku was at. You see, it was Sango's village that he had you at. She's also trying to see if she can track her brother." Kagome explained._


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Hello. I am working on this story bit by bit, and decided to finally post another chapter!**_

 _ **Review replies(Because I got so many!):**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _:)_

 _ **Traveler1024:**_ _Not really. Just... Wasn't the right time... I'm gonna stop talking now. :)_

 _ **Squishyrabbit:**_ _Aww. That sounds terrible. Glad you're getting better. :)_

 _ **kagomeLove2:**_ _Hehe. Yep!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Glad you're enjoying! Hope you continue to enjoy what's to come!_

 _ **A/N: Okay this is the chapter I was so uncertain about. It took me weeks to write out, not to mention how many times I've rewritten it. I'm still kind of displeased with it, but... At the same time, the chapters after have moved along... Somewhat nicely.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy anyway.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19:**_

"So, how have you been, Kagome?" Rin asked the next morning.

She had found her tending the gardens, and other chores to help Kaede out.

Sesshomaru had left when she awoke.

Even if she was in a village, he still wanted to scout the outside perimeters.

"I've been doing alright. You know, out seeing the world. It's pretty nice. Except for the demons." Kagome smiled at her.

"Yeah. Uh, where are Sango and Miroku? I noticed they weren't at dinner last night." Rin asked.

"Oh. They went back to the village Naraku was at. You see, it was Sango's village that he had you at. She's also trying to see if she can track her brother." Kagome explained.

"Oh. I feel kind of bad that you guys saved me, but couldn't save Kohaku. I mean, I had to beg Sesshomaru not to kill him. It wasn't his fault." Rin said.

"Oh Rin. You were our first priority. Even InuYasha chose saving you over trying to get the jewel from Naraku." Kagome said.

"Which brings the question. Now that I'm safe how long are you guys going to be here? I'm glad to see you and everything, but... I know Sesshomaru apparently doesn't like villages. Because of humans. But I also know he's allowing me to stay to get to see you guys. And heal of course." Rin said.

"Well, I don't know. I know any day now, InuYasha will probably demand that we get going, but... Would you ever consider... Coming with us?" Kagome asked.

Rin looked down in thought.

There was a million dollar question.

Every part of her being leaned against that. Even though a small part of her did want to go with them, because she knew once they departed they'd probably never see each other again.

"I... I don't know... I... Can't..." Was all she managed.

Kagome relaxed slightly, giving her a calm look instead of defeated or angry.

"It's because you're his mate, right?" She asked.

Rin didn't even look surprised that Kagome knew this, and nodded.

Kagome rested a hand on her shoulder, grabbing her attention again, "I unnderstand, Rin. I do."

Rin's eyes widened slightly, "You mean? Are you and InuYasha mates now?"

Kagome's eyes widened, larger than hers, and a blush crept across her face, "What? No! Why would you... I mean... What... I mean, I'm not saying I don't have feelings..."

"So you both do? Ugh, why can't that dog just admit his feelings already? I guess that's one thing he and Sesshomaru have in common." Rin mumbled the last part.

Kagome's brows lowered in confusion, "Wait, he hasn't... _Asked_ you? Or... Told you how he feels?"

Rin took a deep breath, "Before I was taken by Kagura, I asked Sesshomaru... If he loved me..."

"Oh Rin." Kagome sighed, already sensing the answer.

"Despite his answer... I know his feelings. I could sense them when we were in the dream world. He could let his guard down there, and everything that made him... _Him._ He may not express his feelings the way I'd want him to... But I know how he feels." Rin said.

Kagome couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, "You love him, don't you?"

Rin almost didn't hesitate, "I do."

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly.

Rin helped Kagome out with most of the chores, at least until her side began awakening with pain.

She reluctantly retired back to her hut to rest, strictly told by Kagome.

She couldn't wait until she finally healed.

Then again, once she was better, Sesshomaru would want to leave again, and either he'd make her go with him, or she'd just willingly go because of her feelings for him.

For what felt like minutes, turned into hours that she had been asleep.

She was only awoken by a gentle hand caressing her cheek.

This time, she didn't jump, or panic.

She knew it was him.

Her eyes opened slowly to meet the pair of golden orbs.

"Are you well, Rin?" He asked softly.

Rin couldn't help but smile, "Yes. I'm fine. Just... Got a little tired."

"You should not work yourself in this condition." Sesshomaru said.

"I am fine. A little pain's never stopped me." Rin said as she sat up.

When she did, she got a peek of the outside of the hut. It looked like the sun was setting.

"So, where have you been to all day?" She finally asked, focusing on him again.

"I was scouting. There were a couple demons outside the village that InuYasha had yet to sense." Sesshomaru explained.

Rin nodded, knowing the rest that followed that.

Although, part of her was telling her that he wasn't just killing those demons to protect her.

He was still very upset about her injuries.

"On another note, as I was traveling, I came across something. I think you'd like to see it." Sesshomaru spoke up again.

"Oh? What is it?" Rin asked.

"You will have to see, Rin." He said simply, lightly nuzzling her cheek.

"W-will we be coming back?" Was the only thought she had at the offer.

"If you wish." He said.

Rin took a deep breath, trying to figure out what he could be wanting to show her.

Of course, she could never read him.

"Okay then." She finally submitted.

"You do not need to worry. I'm not taking you anywhere you'd be in danger." He assured her, pulling away to look down at her confused expressions.

"Okay. Let me just go tell Kagome and...-" Rin was cut off when Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her arm.

"She can go one night not knowing your whereabouts." Sesshomaru said simply.

Rin stared at him, surprised, part of her wanting to argue with him, but another part of her decided against it, simply deciding to just do what he said.

"Fine. Let's go to this secret place of yours." She sighed.

"Are you well enough to walk?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'll manage." Rin said, "Let's go."

With that, she took the lead, leaving the hut, and together they walked out of the village, the sunset glowing above them.

* * *

A couple hours passed, and they were still traveling.

Part of Rin was beginning to wonder if this was really just a short trip, or something else.

Either way, she was enjoying the time outside.

Spending almost a week trapped in a hut will do that to you.

"We are nearly there." Sesshomaru spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Can't you just tell me where we're going?" Rin asked.

"Some place you will like." He answered simply.

Rin rolled her eyes, "Thanks for being specific."

"Are you in pain?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not really." Rin said.

"Which means you are." He said, pausing their walk, "Put your arms around me."

Rin gave him a look, "What?"

"Just do it, Rin." He said, taking a step closer.

She stared at him for a couple more seconds, before shaking her head, but did what she was told.

Once she had wrapped her arms around his neck, his arm came forward, wrapping around her waist.

Before she knew it, her feet were lifted off the ground, which made her tighten her hold on him.

Soon, he managed to have her cradled in his arm.

Rin turned to face him, staring in slight surprise, "Y-you didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did, Rin." He said as he continued walking.

It was silent between them again, Rin resting her head against his neck, keeping watch on where they were headed.

"Hey... Where are Jaken and Ah-Un?" She finally spoke up.

"I don't know. I lost track of them when I was trying to find you. They would only slow me down anyway." Sesshomaru answered.

Rin couldn't help to breathe a laugh, "Maybe true... Jaken I can understand... But Ah-Un? He could have helped you." Rin said.

"They will find their way to us soon enough. But right now, they are not who I'm worried about." Sesshomaru said, "We are here."

Rin was confused by his last words for a few seconds, before finally taking another look of her surroundings.

It didn't look like much. It looked like what they had been traveling the last few hours in.

"Uh, what's here?" Rin finally asked.

Sesshomaru carefully set her down again, "Look around. I'm sure you will be able to see."

Rin did as she was told, although with only the full moon as her lighting, she still couldn't see much.

She was in what looked like a field. So what?

She was nearly tempted to ask Sesshomaru again where they were, when realization hit.

 _A field._

Almost immediately, a sense of deja vu hit her.

Other than the day time change, it looked exactly like...

"How is this possible? It was just a dream." Rin finally spoke in disbelief.

Had she fallen asleep?

"What you imagine may be a dream, but that doesn't mean it can't be real. I proved that to you." Sesshomaru said.

He was right, but still...

Her body tensed only slightly when she felt his arm wrap around her from behind.

"When I first saw this place in the dream world, I have never felt so secure in my life. And with you there, I was complete. Now, in this reality, I wish to ask you formally. Will you be my mate?" Sesshomaru asked.

For a second, Rin lost all will to breathe, but managed to speak nonetheless. "I-I th-thought I was y-your mate."

"Not yet. Not officially." Sesshomaru said.

"What happens if I say _yes?"_ Rin asked.

"Then I will mark you. But I must warn you, once I have marked you, it's permanent. No other male will be aloud to touch you. You will be mine, forever." He explained, all while nuzzling the part of her he planned to mark.

He could wait a thousand more centuries if he had to until she made her decision.

"What happens then?" Rin asked.

"Then, we complete the bond. When I've marked you, I've claimed you, _all_ of you." Sesshomaru said, his arm around her lowering to her waist, and he slowly turned her around.

He then caressed her cheek, almost tenderly, "I can wait, if that is your wish. But this place... A place you were truly happy. I want to see you happy."

Rin couldn't stop the smile that formed, "I am happy. Just being here with you."

Then her smile faded slightly, "Will it hurt?"

"Most likely for a few minutes, but after the mark begins to set in, the pain will fade. Just know that I will _never_ intentionally hurt you." He replied.

"I know." Rin took a deep breath "Okay, let's do this."

She was nervous.

That he could clearly sense.

If he was going to do this, he wanted her to feel completely comfortable and safe with him.

A few more moments passed in silence.

"Uh... Is there something I need to do or...-" Rin was broken from her words when his lips pressed against hers, soft and gentle.

"Trust me, Rin." Was his only reply before kissing her again.

She did trust him. More than she'd ever trusted anyone.

It was just the emotions that were brewing inside her were making her feel things. Things she never thought she'd feel. Especially around him.

Rin wasn't sure when, but she found her back lightly pressed into the bark of a tree, their kiss slowly progressing.

' _Forget it.'_ She finally ended her inner turmoil, wrapping her arms around him. Letting all defenses and thoughts slip away.

She wanted him. He wanted her.

By now, his lips were back on her neck, that familiar, overwhelming sensation rushing through her body again.

"You must be still when I do this." Sesshomaru said in a slight warning.

In fact, it was her only warning, before she felt a piercing, painful sensation.

He bit her.

She could feel all 4 canines pierce deep into the skin of her neck.

He was right to have warned her. The pain was overbearing even for _her._

She had endured a lot through her life, but no pain could compare to this.

She tightened her grasp on him, holding back any and every urge to struggle.

How long was he supposed to do this? It felt like minutes were going by.

This _bite_ would definitely leave a mark, isn't that what he was doing?

Just when she thought she wouldn't be able to stand it any longer, the pain ceased, despite his canines still sunk deep in her neck.

Another sensation entirely began to fill her.

What was going on?

It felt as though her body was going numb, but at the same time... Ecstasy.

All of a sudden, it was as if he wasn't close enough to her, and her emotions and feelings heightened.

"S-Sesshomaru..." Was all she managed, pain long forgotten.

In that moment, he finally pulled away, giving her marked neck a gentle lick, before pulling back to look her in the eyes.

They were the lightest shade of crimson, his golden orbs slightly shifting to a light blue.

She hadn't seen this side of him before. Before, it was always just his appearance in itself that made him look like a demon.

"We must complete the Bond." He managed, seeming in the same state she was.

She didn't even have time to think about his words, before she heard the sound of tearing fabric, and her kimono was split open down the middle.

"Sesshomaru!" She nearly screeched, unable to catch the slipping kimono with his body so close to hers.

"Do not shy away from me now." He nearly growled, before claiming her lips again.

Rin had little time to think about her ruined clothing, before the overwhelming emotions took over.

She immediately submitted to him, kissing him back with complete fervor.

Soon, she could feel him also removing his own clothing.

Starting with the armor and boa, then his kimono.

Rin pulled away slightly to watch. He had quite a bit of under-clothing, and she wondered how he was so comfortable in all of that.

"Has anyone ever told you that you wear too much clothing?" Rin finally managed to speak, in the midst of the moment.

His eyes met hers, normal and golden orbs once again, "That may change, Rin."

Rin couldn't help the blush that formed at his meaning of words. He didn't...

In that moment, he finally took off his last layer of clothing, revealing himself to her as she was to him.

Rin thought she'd be overcome with modesty as to the progressing moment. But she was wrong.

Her eyes only glued onto his... Perfect image.

The only thing missing from his perfect form, was his one limb he seemed to do just fine without.

Now that she had known him herself, she almost felt enraged towards InuYasha.

Despite whatever they were going through, he did not deserve this.

"Does it hurt?" She asked after he had caught where she was looking.

"No." He said simply.

Sesshomaru's hand gently caressed her chin, coaxing her focus back on his calm eyes.

He kissed her again, gently.

"Are you ready for this, mate?" He asked.

The overwhelming calls from the mark was demanding that she didn't have a choice, but with her... She always had a choice.

"Yes." She almost didn't hesitate.

With that answer, his arm slid down her back, wrapping around her waist, before coaxing her up.

Without her knowledge as if it was pure instinct, she complied to his motions, and her legs moved up to wrap around his waist.

He then pressed her more into the tree, until her body was flush against his.

She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her at the feeling.

She could feel him below, teasing her entrance, and thanks to her legs locked around him, there was no escape.

This was happening...

The arousal within her only increased from there.

With no need to hold her up anymore, his hand trailed back up to her hair, before pulling her down for another bruising kiss.

In that moment, his hips came forward, and he was soon buried deep in her awaiting heat.

Rin's body tensed against the gesture, their lips breaking apart as her head shot back against the tree, taking in a strangled breath.

She was a maiden. That he could tell, as he broke through her walls with ease.

Rin let out a sound, a sound between a strangled scream and a moan.

"Shh, relax Rin." Sesshomaru immediately moved to comfort her.

His lips went to her neck, where the mark was slowly taking its form.

He didn't move any further once he was fully inside her. He could feel every part of her being trying to fight back against the unfamiliar invasion.

"Struggling will only make it worse." He continued to tell her.

"Please don't tell me it's always going to be like this." Rin finally found the strength to speak.

"No. Once you have adjusted, it will be painless." He said, continuing to comfort her.

A few uncomfortable minutes went by. This must be embarrassing to him.

Believe it or not, she knew the basics of sex.

"You do not embarrass me, Rin." Sesshomaru suddenly spoke.

Rin focused on him again, with a look of confusion, "How did you..."

"It's the mark. It allows me to sense your emotions and thoughts." Sesshomaru said.

"My _thoughts?"_ She repeated, ' _Great, so I won't have the option to think amongst myself... Oops.'_

"I won't read all of your thoughts, Rin. Only ones that I think are important." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, like that one?" Rin asked.

If Sesshomaru were capable of rolling his eyes, he probably would.

Instead, he came forward and kissed her again.

Besides her roaming thoughts, he could also see that she had well adjusted to him during the _distraction._

He pressed her more into the tree again, his arm wrapping around her back to protect her from most of it, before he started to move against her.

He could tell by her actions that she was still in slight pain, but inwardly told her it would get better.

Within moments, she began to reply to his thrusts, by forming her own. Even if she couldn't do much, due to his dominating demeanor, if she tried to meet his thrust, he'd press her more into the tree, if that were even possible.

Finally, she decided to just submit, wrapping her arms around him tightly, holding onto him as if her life depended on it.

In another few minutes, another sensation began to form inside her.

It came from her stomach, and whatever it was, felt like it was begging for release.

"S-Sesshomaru, I... Uh..."

"Let it, Rin." He interrupted her from her thoughts.

His lips once again trailed down to her neck, to the side that wasn't marked... yet.

Despite how he enjoyed the thought of marking her, again and again, he knew humans had a low tolerance to pain.

Instead, he focused more on the growing pleasure inside him, his release was coming just as hers was.

His arm tightened around her waist, only to deepen his thrusts even more.

Their ragged breathing and light moans were the only thing that could be heard between them.

Then, her nails suddenly dug into his back as the immense wave of pleasure had reached its peak.

"Sesshomaru!" She nearly cried out at the overwhelming sensation she had never felt before.

A low growl was her reply, and his lips captured hers again in a deep, searing kiss.

He felt his own release come soon after, his thrusts faltering only slightly.

Rin moaned against his lips at the second pleasuring sensation, filling her from the inside out.

After what felt like only a few minutes, his movements had stopped completely.

He gave her one last lingering kiss, before pulling away, both in need of air.

Their foreheads rested against one another during this moment of recovery.

Rin had still managed to have her legs still tightly wrapped around his waist, for fear if she let go, she'd melt into nothing.

If he weren't already so well at sensing her emotions, he'd easily welcome this still position as another round.

For her first time, it was overwhelming and draining for her.

Finally, he moved away from the tree, easily keeping her close to him.

He lowered her down to the pile of discarded clothing, making sure to have his boa as a resting place for her head.

"Don't leave me." Was the only thing Rin could manage tiredly the moment he let go of her.

"I will never, Rin." Sesshomaru said, and was soon laying next to her, to resume body contact.

RIn turned to him again, keeping most of herself close to him. Also to shield her from the awakening chills of the outside world.

If there was something else she was supposed to say or do after this... Amazing moment.

She never did.

Only sleep consumed her now.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So... Hmm. Yep, still not my most favorite work, but... This will do. I hope you enjoyed anyway. Haha.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20 Sneak peek:**_

 _A few hours passed, and the sun was now at its highest._

 _It was now that Rin felt the sudden need to finally get dressed._

 _It had to be late afternoon._

 _Kagome must be worried sick._

 _However, when she finally picked out her dark blue kimono, she remembered that it was clearly in ruins, no way able to keep her full form covered._

 _"Great. And it's ruined." Rin scoffed, discarding the kimono once again._

 _"You can wear mine for the time being." Sesshomaru said._

 _Part of her felt used to the saying, but another part of her wasn't used to such... Gestures._


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: ... ... ... ... Happy Halloween!**_

 _ **Review replies:**_

 _ **Squishyrabbit:**_ _Thank you. Your first review put a smile on my face and helped me make sure not to quit the story... Even though I have 2 chapters written out. Thanks for your review!_

 _ **kagomeLove2:**_ _Yes, I agree. I'm starting to like the chapter a little more now._

 _I'm glad you sort of liked the different... style for the mating. A reasoning might be brought up in the future. Since I ended up doing this in the middle of the show, it's not happy ever after just yet..._

 _ **Traveler1024:**_ _Thanks! :)_

 _ **Marie P:**_ _I'm glad. After the past few rough and suspenseful chapters, I have made quite a few calm and relaxing chapters. Nothing much happens in the next few chapters as far as the anime plot, but that's what I'm trying to get back into now. Glad you enjoyed!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _This is what made me start to write this chapter. Thanks for your review by the way! I always love reading new ones._

 _Yes, sometimes it's a hassle writing a Sesshomaru with one arm, but... I think this is my first one? Sort of? Of course since I am following the anime, he does get it back so, yay. I'm glad you are able to see just about what episode I am on. That is just about right! Yes, I will continue following the anime, it's just a matter of getting back into watching it. For some reason, the band of 7 I am not too excited on writing about. I have got a few ideas, but... Eh, we'll see how the next few chapters fair first. I'm not losing complete interest in this story, I mean, I come back and read it all the time, and really want to find the will to continue._

 _I've had some future ideas coming to mind, it's just a matter of sitting still and start writing._

 _Thanks for your review, it is helping me. I don't feel as forced as when I have readers leave such reviews. It compels me to continue. I just need the writing strength back. XD._

 _ **Taraah36:**_ _Hey! Thanks! I am glad you liked this chapter! And Rin's character! I think this is the first time I've made Rin so... feisty, and I'm trying to keep her that way. Haha._

 _ **Hope you guys like this chapter, even if it's a little short.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20:**_

Rin awoke the next morning, feeling more content and at peace than she'd ever felt her entire life.

The sun shone down on her bare form, slowly bringing back memories of the previous night.

She slowly sat up from her resting place, running a hand through her hair, until she began to notice something.

Beneath her hair. Where the recently changed stitches were...

 _Nothing._

No stitches... No cut... No pain.

Eyes widening only slightly, she turned to look at her side, which she had also noticed wasn't hurting.

 _'What the...'_

Before she could think more on it, an arm wrapped around her from behind.

"Is everything alright, Rin?" Sesshomaru spoke.

She couldn't help the startled gasp she let out as she felt his form move closer behind her.

Last night was beyond words for her, but she still wasn't used to being as exposed as she was. Especially now in broad daylight.

"Y-yeah. I'm f-fine." She managed her answer anyway.

"You know, I don't have to mark you to tell when you are lying. You are troubled, why?" He asked, before gently nuzzling the side of her neck, which resulted in her shivering.

"I just... Feel strange. And... my injuries have healed... _Completely."_ Rin said.

"And that is a bad thing?" Sesshomaru replied, seeming only focused on her marked neck, which was making it harder for her to think.

"No. I mean, not really, it's just... Strange. I don't heal that fast." Rin continued.

"It's the mark, Rin." He said, still calm and seemingly careless.

Rin's form tensed at the words, before turning to finally face him, which finally made him pull away from her.

"The mark?" She repeated.

Sesshomaru sighed, "The mark doesn't just claim you, Rin. It has abilities."

"Abilities? Like what?" Rin asked.

"My mark may allow you to heal faster than a normal human. Senses may be heightened as well." He explained.

"And... Is that the only reason why you marked me?" She asked.

"No. I also did it because I care for you. Because you are my mate. The mark only brings us closer." Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh." Was all she could manage, remaining quiet then to think over the words.

Sesshomaru gently caressed her cheek, forcing her eyes to meet his, "Do you regret letting me mark you, Rin?"

Rin's eyes widened at his sudden question and expression, "What? No! No, of course not, I...- I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm glad you did this..."

She broke off from there, unsure of what else to say.

Sesshomaru took her silence as a chance to close their distance once again, and he gently pressed his lips to hers.

Rin nearly wanted to sigh in relief that the tense and awkward moment was lost in this kiss.

Sesshomaru's hand trailed down her cheek, down to her side, stopping at her waist.

Soon, he was lowering her back down to the _bedding_ made out of their discarded clothing.

* * *

A few hours had passed, and the sun was now at its highest.

It was ow that Rin felt the sudden need to finally get dressed.

It had to be late afternoon.

Kagome must be worried sick.

However, when she finally picked out her dark blue kimono, she remembered that it was clearly in ruins, no way able to keep her full form covered.

"Great. And it's ruined." Rin scoffed, discarding the kimono once again.

"You can wear mine for the time being." Sesshomaru said.

Part of her felt used to the saying, but another part of her wasn't used to such... Gestures.

"Yeah, and what do you think the villagers will think abut that when we get back?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru stared at her, his eyes hardening slightly, "You know, we could just leave now. You are healed, we can-"

"No." Rin broke him off, "I'll go with you, yes. But you can't do this again without me at least saying goodbye. I know you don't care about the village, or InuYasha or... _Anyone_ for that matter. But... Just one more day."

Sesshomaru was silent for the longest time; The only way she knew he wasn't going to say _No_ even if he wanted to.

' _Mate or not. This huma girl has a strong hold on me. One human...'_

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Rin took his silent expressions as an answer.

She reached over and kissed his cheek, before quickly grabbing the one left-over kimono of his that he had yet to put on, which was meant for her.

It was the same one he had given her that day.

She still felt weird as she put on the clothing to her fitting.

She had kissed him as if it were the most normal, every day thing between them. When it clearly wasn't.

Rin still wasn't sure exactly what this _relationship_ would become of, but... She couldn't imagine it any other way.

* * *

A few hours later, they reached the outskirts of the village. Which they were soon greeted by an all too familiar half-dog demon, who did not look happy.

"And just where have you two-" He suddenly broke off as they came closer.

Of course he could smell it, hundreds of mile out, of course, but seeing it with his own eyes, and feeling its powerful effect.

"You marked her." He said, just below a whisper, "Never thought you would ever have the guts to do that."

Sesshomaru only glared at him, and Rin could clearly sense his being tense and ready for anything.

" _Her_ is standing _right_ here. So let's talk in first person, please." Rin said.

InuYahsa looked at her in surprise for a split second, before scoffing, "Okay smart one. You were marked."

"Yes. I was." Rin said simply, "Is Kagome around? I... I need to talk to her."

"You just missed her. She went home." InuYasha said, his glare intensifying at the news.

"Home? Why?" Rin asked.

"Hell if I know. Something about her stupid education she's so worried about." InuYasha said.

"Will she be back soon?" Rin asked.

"She said she needed a couple days. Waste of my time if you ask me." He answered.

Rin could literally feel her heart drop at his words.

Surely Sesshomaru wouldn't stand to stay here that long...

"What's so importat that you need to talk to Kagome for anyway?" InuYasha broke her from her thoughts.

"Oh... Nothing really. I just... D-did she happen to leave a bag behind? I... Kind of need a change of clothes." Rin asked.

"She did. It's in your hut. Change quickly though, I can only stand so much of Sesshomaru's stench." InuYasha said before walking away.

Rin took a deep breath once he was out of sight.

"Why didn't you just pass your message to InuYasha?" Sesshomaru finally spoke.

Rin turned to him, he had immediately calmed once InuYasha was out of sight.

"I wanted to tell Kagome first. Because she can talk to InuYasha better than I can, and get through to him. If I told him goodbye now... He wouldn't let me leave. And I wouldn't let you hurt him. So..." Rin took a deep breath, "I'm going to go change."

With that, she turned from him, heading further into the village until she found the hut.

Despite the intense emotions and feelings that came with Sesshomaru marking and claiming her, she was still torn between him and this village.

She couldn't just _leave._

Despite how slightly upset she was to hear Kagome had gone home without really noticing she was gone... She didn't blame her.

But she wasn't going to let her come back only to find she had disappeared off the edge of the world with Sesshomaru again.

Because once she left with him this time...

They would probably never see each other again.

Sesshomaru would go his own path.

And InuYasha, Kagome and the others would resume their long journey for the jewel shards.

Rin barely noticed the couple of tears she shed.

Friends or eternal mate?

Friends or lover?

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know, another short chapter after such a LONG time, but I am trying my best and all your comments are keeping me motivated.**_

 _ **I went to a weekend camp last weekend, and since I couldn't bring my phone (Which is where I write all my fanfiction chapters), I copied out a few chapters and took them with me so I could maybe work on the story, and... I've got bits and pieces, but I'll put them together sooner or later. And that's chapter 23 that I'm working on! So, I really, really do want to see how this story ends, so I'm not quitting it, maybe HIAtUS here and there, but know that even if you don't see an update for a whole month, I'm still writing future chapters!**_

 _ **I was in such a good mood today, I made a halloween video, and so I thought, while I'm at it, I'll go ahead and update a chapter 'cause I think it's due.**_

 _ **Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21 Sneak Peek**_

 _Kagome sighed in exhaustion as she finally made it home._

 _She had tried all day to have her friends catch her up on everything she had missed, but all they seemed to care about was InuYasha._

 _Needless to say, she didn't learn much. So, for the test she had to prepare for in one day, would have to be done old fashion._

 _Hitting the books._

 _Every single one._

 _However, when she had reached her room, guess who?_

 _"InuYasha?! What are you doing here? I told you-"_


End file.
